


Breath of Life

by argentoheart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot of descriptions, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Happy Ending, Ice Queen!AU, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Unrequited Love, fantasy!au
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentoheart/pseuds/argentoheart
Summary: Tutti, in quel piccolo villaggio sperduto sui monti Urali, conoscevano la leggenda; Otabek era cresciuto sentendo raccontare della terribile Regina di ghiaccio e del suo castello, nascosto tra le nebbie della montagna, oltre il bosco innevato, in quelle terre che il sole non riusciva a raggiungere.Dal testo:Una mano gli artigliò la spalla e Otabek fu costretto a girarsi per assecondare quel movimento, la mano lo spinse in ginocchio nella neve e Otabek percepì la lama spostarsi dalla propria gola fino alla nuca. Era ancora in posizione di svantaggio, ma almeno adesso poteva parlare.«Chi sei?» chiese e ricevette un calcio tra le scapole; tossì, sputando del sangue per terra.«Chi sei tu? E come ti permetti di venire qui e parlarmi come se fossi un tuo pari.» La testa gli venne strattonata all'indietro e solo in quel momento Otabek vide chi realmente gli stava parlando.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa volta ad inizio del capitolo, perché ci sono delle cose che voglio dire.  
> Prima di tutto, questa sarà la mia prima long, quindi sono _nervosissima_ , anche perché è anche una fantasy!AU, che è uno dei miei AU preferiti e spero di essere riuscita a descrivere tutto come volevo *sigh*  
> Seconda cosa, ci saranno tante descrizioni e tante parti introspettive, così come anche del mild gore/quasi splatter – e quest’ultimo lo segnalerò nel capitolo interessato perché non vorrei che nessuno si ritrovasse a leggere di qualcosa che potrebbe urtare la sua sensibilità – perché semplicemente mi piace scriverlo :)  
> Il titolo della storia è tratto da _Breath of Life_ dei _Florence + The Machine_ , che potete trovare [qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0EVEXX9kpk)!  
> Come sempre, ringrazio la mia beta!  
> E niente, vi auguro una buona lettura e spero che vorrete lasciarmi un kudos o un commento!

Tutti, in quel piccolo villaggio sperduto sui monti Urali, conoscevano la leggenda; Otabek era cresciuto sentendo raccontare della terribile Regina di ghiaccio e del suo castello, nascosto tra le nebbie della montagna, oltre il bosco innevato, in quelle terre che il sole non riusciva a raggiungere.  
Erano ormai decenni che la Regina se ne stava rinchiusa nella propria dimora, circondata dal ghiaccio e dalla solitudine, ma la paura dei paesani non era diminuita; durante l’inverno, tutti gli abitanti si chiudevano nelle loro case, mantenendo il fuoco sempre acceso, perché credevano scacciasse la magia della Regina. Era permesso uscire solo di giorno, quando il sole assicurava un naturale scudo contro quella stregoneria, e non era raro che non si muovessero dalle proprie dimore di legno per giorni e giorni, in attesa che le nuvole smettessero di coprire la volta del cielo e la neve smettesse di rivestire ogni cosa con il suo manto freddo e silenzioso.  
Era durante quei lunghi giorni di noia e torpore che venivano tramandate le storie, soprattutto quelle misteriose che parlavano della Regina e del suo castello.  
Pochi l’avevano vista, e ancor meno quelli rimasti in vita, solo l’anziano Yakov era sopravvissuto abbastanza per narrare a tutti del suo aspetto. Otabek si ricordava di come, all’età di sei anni, quel racconto gli fosse rimasto impresso a fuoco nella mente.  
Era uno di quei giorni durante i quali era proibito uscire fuori e tutte le famiglie si erano radunate nella capanna più grande del villaggio, che veniva anche usate per le riunioni. I bambini, soprattutto i più piccoli, vedevano quella come un’occasione per giocare, e a loro poco importava delle paure dei genitori, intenti com’erano a rincorrersi e nascondersi.  
Proprio durante questi giochi, tutti furono chiamati a raccogliersi di fronte al camino, dove Yakov, stretto nella sua immancabile sciarpa di lana e seduto su una sedia di legno, si preparava ad intrattenere i suoi piccoli spettatori.  
I fiocchi di neve turbinavano fuori dalla finestra, accumulandosi sui davanzali, e il vento soffiava impetuoso, ululando come un animale ferito e facendo tremare i vetri della capanna. Otabek ricordava di essersi seduto sul tappeto di fronte a Yakov e di come sua sorella si fosse andata a infilare tra le sue braccia poco dopo, impaziente come lui di ascoltare cosa avesse da dire quello strano uomo burbero, ma che tutti trattavano con rispetto. Quando anche gli altri bambini si furono seduti lì accanto, Yakov cominciò a raccontare.  
   
   
_«Vedere la Regina di Ghiaccio è una sorte che non augurerei nemmeno al mio peggior nemico. È terribile e ti rimane nell’anima, non va più via. A volte riappare nei miei sogni e mi ricorda che non potrò mai liberarmi di quest’esperienza._  
_Ero molto più giovane di adesso, quando la incontrai, ma lo ricordo come se fosse ieri. Mi ero perso nel bosco, fuggendo da un gruppo di fuorilegge che volevano derubarmi; il bosco è stregato, come sapete, e nessuno, a memoria d’uomo, ne era mai uscito vivo, così mi ero ormai rassegnato all’idea che non avrei più rivisto la mia famiglia e il mio villaggio. Vagai due giorni, consumando le provviste che avevo con me, in attesa che il freddo avesse la meglio sul mio corpo, quando all’improvviso vidi una sagoma muoversi tra i rami carichi di neve._  
_Non sapevo chi fosse, e per un attimo dimenticai dove mi trovavo. Chiamai quella persona, ma mi rispose solo il lieve fruscio del vento gelido, così cominciai ad arrancare nella neve alta più del mio ginocchio e la seguii._  
_Arrivai di fronte ad un lago ghiacciato, tutt’intorno a me era avvolto da una foschia bianca e spessa, e nemmeno il sole riusciva a filtrare attraverso le nubi; la figura scivolò leggiadra sul ghiaccio, come se stesse volando e non feci in tempo a seguirla, cercando di non rompere la lastra gelida, che scomparve inghiottita dalla nebbia._  
_Continuai ad avanzare fino a quando il mio corpo non si arrese, vinto dal freddo e dalla stanchezza, cadendo sul ghiaccio. Solo a quel punto mi resi conto del mio errore: di fronte a me, circondato da alte pareti ghiacciate ed imponente come niente che avessi mai visto in vita mia, si stagliava un castello interamente di ghiaccio trasparente._  
_Provai a tornare indietro, ma non ne avevo più la forza, il gelo mi aveva succhiato via ogni energia rimasta e aveva terminato anche l’ultima striscia di carne essiccata._  
_Poi la vidi. Il cuore mi trema ancora al ricordo. È la donna più bella che io abbia mai visto, d’una bellezza eterea, spigolosa e simmetrica come il Ghiaccio di cui è sovrana, una bellezza terribile. Avanzava piano, con eleganza, scostando il lungo vestito che sembrava filato dalla brina e dall’argento._  
_“Chi siete voi? E come siete arrivato qui?” Mi chiese. Vi aspettereste una voce stridula, invece era, per quanto impossibile possa sembrare, calda e severa. Il terrore mi aveva bloccato la lingua, ma in qualche modo riuscii a risponderle. “Perso.”_  
_Lei mi guardò e mi parve quasi che i suoi occhi affilati mi stessero trafiggendo l’anima. Si voltò alla propria destra, e solo allora mi accorsi della presenza di qualcun altro. Riconobbi la figura che avevo seguito: un ragazzino dall’aria fredda e infastidita._  
_“Yurotchka, perché hai portato qui questo umano?” Gli chiese, e sentii un brivido percorrermi la schiena; non era un brivido di freddo._  
_Il ragazzino mi fissò con aria sprezzante, prima di risponderle. “Era entrato nei nostri domini, mia signora.” La sua voce era molto più profonda di quello che mi sarei aspettato, ma il suo tono esprimeva più emozioni della Regina stessa._  
_Lei pose nuovamente lo sguardo sul mio corpo mezzo assiderato e mi voltò la schiena, sollevando una mano verso il suo compagno. “Portalo via, non voglio cadaveri nella mia terra.”_  
_Il ragazzino si inchinò e volse la testa verso di me e, con un veloce movimento del polso, una stregoneria, senza dubbio, mi fece cadere in un sonno profondo._  
_Quando mi risvegliai mi trovavo in una capanna al limite esterno del bosco. Le persone che vi abitavano, una famiglia di boscaioli, mi raccontarono di avermi trovato privo di sensi nella neve, respiravo ancora e vollero fare un tentativo. Sono loro molto grato, senza il loro aiuto non sarei qui. Dopo qualche settimana fui pronto a tornare al villaggio, dove fui accolto dai miei cari, ma nulla fu più come prima. Sembrava che avessi perso la capacità di amare, e non passava giorno senza che sognassi il meraviglioso viso della regina, come se la mia anima fosse rimasta con lei. Ancora oggi, non ho mai amato alcuna donna, e continuo a chiedermi perché sia capitato a me, questo destino crudele. Vivere senza amore, senza una compagna di vita, senza conoscere ciò di cui tutti parlano e di cui tutti cantano, è un destino che non augurerei neanche al mio peggior nemico. Tenetelo bene a mente, e non inoltratevi mai nel bosco stregato, potreste non essere tanto fortunati.»_  
  
  
Quella notte, Otabek sognò di correre, rincorso da una figura bianca e senza volto, e di perdersi in un fitto labirinto di alberi dai tronchi scuri e i rami spogli che scricchiolavano al vento, come la neve sotto gli scarponi.


	2. Capitolo I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _«Spostati da lì, quello ti uccide!» Si ritrovò a gridare in direzione del giovane. Questi voltò la testa di scatto verso di lui: fu un secondo, ma al suo volto dai lineamenti fini si sovrappose un viso sfocato e bianco; quando Otabek sbatté le palpebre l’immagine era già scomparsa e il ragazzo aveva fatto un balzo di lato, evitando un fendente che se l’avesse colpito gli avrebbe aperto lo stomaco, la lama che sibilò proprio ad un soffio dal suo addome._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avvertimenti: menzione di sangue e minori mutilazioni

Quasi sedici inverni erano trascorsi da quella sera in cui conobbe la storia della Regina di ghiaccio e col passare del tempo, il timore verso quella figura misteriosa era diminuito. Nessuno era più entrato nella foresta e la Regina continuava a non manifestare la propria presenza, cosa di cui i locali erano più che felici, nonostante vigesse ancora il divieto di uscire durante le notti d’inverno.

Anche quell’anno la stagione fredda era alle porte e Otabek si apprestava a compiere il suo primo viaggio da solo; qualche giorno prima era arrivato un uomo a cercare qualcuno che potesse lavorare alla fucina del paese vicino e Otabek, incoraggiato dalla sua famiglia, aveva deciso di cogliere quell’occasione, dopotutto la sua abilità nel maneggiare incudine e martello lo precedeva e l’uomo ne era rimasto molto impressionato.

Era partito appena due giorni prima, insieme ad Astra, la sua cavalcatura dal manto nero, e adesso solo un giorno di cammino lo separava dalla sua nuova vita. Aveva salutato sua madre e suo padre, entrambi addolorati di doverlo lasciar andare lontano, ma consapevoli che fosse la cosa più giusta per lui; sua sorella Ayzere invece gli si era appesa al collo, come se non dovesse rivederlo mai più e aveva pianto. Lui l’aveva stretta e le aveva promesso che avrebbe trovato qualcuno che scrivesse per lui quante più lettere possibili, eppure singhiozzi della ragazza lo seguirono fino a quando non ebbe lasciato la stradina sterrata e piena di ciottoli del suo villaggio, immettendosi in quella principale che costeggiava il bosco.

Sebbene non fosse un viaggio troppo impegnativo, già dopo il primo giorno Otabek aveva cominciato a risentire della posizione seduta sulla sella, con la schiena che gli si bloccava nelle posizioni più strane e le gambe piene di lividi a causa del continuo sbattere dei polpacci contro il ventre di Astra. Alla sera del secondo giorno, anche le sue cosce non erano ridotte meglio: lo sfregare del cuoio attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni era la cosa più fastidiosa dell’andare a cavallo, e anche se ormai era diventato un dolore sopportabile, il lieve bruciore incessante lo rendeva irritabile ed insofferente.

Fu un sollievo scendere da cavallo quella sera; aveva programmato il viaggio in modo da essere in paese prima del solstizio d’inverno, quando la magia della Regina sarebbe stata più forte, così da poter rimanere dentro casa durante le notti in cui il freddo avrebbe fatto da ambasciatore di quella stregoneria.

Si preparò ad accamparsi per la notte, mentre la temperatura si abbassava ancora di più. Per quanto non gli piacesse l’idea di ripararsi al limite del bosco, era una cosa che doveva fare per forza, se non voleva essere attaccato da qualche brigante rimanendo sulla strada maestra, e poi così avrebbe anche potuto legare Astra agli alberi sul confine. Stando alle parole di Yakov, l’importante era non _entrare_ nel bosco.

Il suo tascapane di stoffa gli serviva solo per il cibo e l’unico cambio di vestiti che possedeva, mentre la coperta di spesa lana pesante stava appesa in un fagotto sul fianco di Astra. Adesso Otabek ringraziava mentalmente sua madre per aver insistito affinché la portasse con sé, perché il freddo si faceva sempre più rigido ogni minuto che passava. Aveva preparato un piccolo fuoco, in modo da poter riscaldare un po’ d’acqua e prepararsi qualcosa di caldo da bere, così avrebbe potuto distendersi accanto alle braci e ricevere un po’ di calore durante la notte.

Il buio calò gradualmente, il fuoco si spense, lasciando solo qualche legnetto ardente che brillava d’una rassicurante luce arancione nell’oscurità illuminata solo dal bagliore delle poche stelle che si intravedevano attraverso le nuvole.

Otabek era sicuro che avrebbe piovuto, o forse nevicato, ma sapeva di poter passare la notte tranquillo, fintanto che l’odore inconfondibile dell’umidità non aveva ancora impregnato l’aria; scoprì che dormire, quella sera, era un’impresa più ardua del previsto, visto che Astra continuava a scalpitare. Dopo l’ennesima volta che provava a chiudere gli occhi e veniva puntualmente riportato alla realtà da quel rumore scostante ed irrequieto, Otabek decise di alzarsi e cercare di capire cosa le prendesse.

«Ssh, bella, cosa c’è?» le chiese dolcemente, accarezzandole il muso. La cavalla scosse la criniera, ricercando il contatto con la sua mano e Otabek la conosceva ormai abbastanza bene da sapere che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Astra era sempre stata la più docile e tranquilla cavalcatura del suo villaggio e non era da lei comportarsi in quel modo, ma in quel momento Otabek non la riconosceva: Astra scuoteva il muso, senza star ferma un attimo e fu proprio a causa di quei movimenti che Otabek, spostandosi per evitare uno zoccolo sul piede, catturò un’ombra con la coda dell’occhio, un’ombra sottile ed inconfondibilmente umana.

«Ehi!» gridò. «Fermati!» scattò lontano da Astra, per seguire quel luccichio che aveva notato. Una sagoma si stagliava contro l’oscurità della foresta, longilinea e tremula come se emanasse luce propria, fino a quando Otabek non si accorse che ciò che aveva scambiato per un brillio intrinseco non era che la pelle diafana di chiunque fosse quell’individuo. Non era nemmeno sicuro che si trattasse di un uomo o di una donna, però accelerò il passo, continuando a gridare di fermarsi. Non fece in tempo a raggiungerla però, che la sagoma non scartò di lato e scomparve tra la fitta boscaglia. «Dove stai andando!? Torna indietro, il bosco è stregato!» urlò, sperando che quella persona potesse sentirlo. Otabek avvertì il cuore salirgli in gola, mentre il rombo sordo di un tuono in lontananza squarciava la notte, e lui posava un piede oltre la prima fila di alberi; il nitrito di Astra fu l’unica cosa che lo risvegliò da quell’inseguimento e in quel momento si rese conto di aver appena oltrepassato il confine che sin da piccolo gli era stato raccomandato di non violare mai, per nessuna ragione al mondo.

Il sangue gli fischiava nelle orecchie, mentre faceva un passo indietro e ritornava all’esterno. Si guardò intorno, sperando di vedere qualcuno e capire che, chiunque fosse, non fosse ormai perduto nel bosco stregato, ma non c’era nessuno, era tutto tranquillo, se non per il lieve alone arancione delle braci che illuminava la sagoma scalpitante e spaventata di Astra.

Tornò dalla propria cavalcatura, accarezzandola piano e mormorandole parole dolci per rassicurarla e sospirò di sollievo quando finalmente Astra sbuffò dalle narici e smise di fremere. Otabek non chiuse occhio quella notte e riuscì a prendere sonno appena qualche ora precedente alle prime luci dell’alba, vinto dalla stanchezza.

Il suo sonno fu inquieto e Otabek sognò qualcosa che non gli era più capitato di sognare da anni: una figura bianca e senza volto in una foresta scura; correva dandogli le spalle e lui la inseguiva a passi veloci, scartando gli alberi che gli ostruivano la via. Quando si risvegliò, però, non ricordava niente.

 

 

L’ultimo giorno di viaggio passò senza avvenimenti degni di nota, anche se Otabek non faceva che ripensare a ciò che era accaduto la sera prima, chiedendosi che fine avesse fatto quella persona, senza osare pensare al peggio.

Raggiunse il paese all’ora del tramonto; il sole rosso faceva brillare le punte aguzze della grande roccia che proiettava la propria ombra sulle case. Non gli ci volle molto per capire che quel paese era molto diverso dal suo piccolo villaggio: era più grande, con strade e stradine che si incrociavano come un formicaio, più frenetico e più rumoroso, perfino a quell’orario.

Sorpassò diverse taverne illuminate, dove già cominciavano a radunarsi uomini di ogni tipo, da coloro che sembravano soldati, a giudicare dalle cotte di maglia che indossavano, dalle pesanti spade che pendevano ai loro fianchi e dagli elmi che alcuni di loro tenevano sottobraccio, a semplici contadini dai vestiti usurati. C’erano anche alcune donne, anche se Otabek sapeva bene che non erano lì per divertirsi, ma per divertire. Quell’usanza non gli era mai piaciuta molto, soprattutto dopo che suo padre gli aveva spiegato in cosa effettivamente consistesse e sua madre gli aveva intimato di tenersene alla larga, se non voleva diventare centro delle voci che circolavano e rischiare di non trovar moglie.

L’odore di cibo, alcool e sudore che emanava da quei locali era quasi asfissiante, e si mischiava con quello del terriccio sotto i suoi piedi, in un misto nauseabondo che Otabek non aveva mai sentito prima d’ora in vita sua, complici anche i rigagnoli d’acqua e chissà cos’altro che scorrevano ai lati della strada.

Otabek passò le taverne senza dare una seconda occhiata, limitandosi a cercare l’insegna della fucina; era sceso dalla groppa di Astra, e per quanto si sentisse a disagio a camminare in mezzo a tutta quella gente, sapeva che non avrebbe fatto buona impressione se avesse continuato a camminare a cavallo anche dentro le stradine del paese.

Dovette chiedere ad un paio di persone, ma alla fine trovò ciò che stava cercando. La fucina era una palazzina a due piani, il primo era l’officina vera e propria, dove venivano svolti tutti i lavori, dalla forgiatura alla rifinitura, mentre il secondo ospitava la casa del proprietario e le stanze per gli impiegati forestieri. Otabek legò Astra all’apposita staccionata lì vicino, prima di bussare sul portone di legno; non sapeva cosa aspettarsi; l’uomo che era venuto a reclutarlo al suo villaggio non era il proprietario dell’attività, Otabek al momento non ne ricordava il nome, ma quel tipo aveva incantato sua madre con i suoi modi molto drammatici, facendo ridacchiare sua sorella nel mentre, e adesso Otabek si ritrovava a chiedersi come sarebbe stato il vero proprietario, se fosse un bonaccione, come aveva detto quel tipo o se fosse tutt’altra persona.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dal rumore dei cardini che stridevano, mentre la porta veniva aperta e l’odore del fumo e del ferro surclassava qualunque altro. Un uomo sulla quarantina, imponente come un armadio e spesso almeno tanto quanto, riempiva la cornice dell’uscio. «Che vuoi ragazzino?» sbottò. Aveva una voce sorprendentemente calda e non troppo profonda che contrastava con il suo aspetto minaccioso.

«Sono qui per il posto alla fucina. Un vostro dipendente è venuto a richiedere la mia presenza qualche settimana fa, al villaggio più a nord.» rispose Otabek, senza perdere il contatto visivo con l’uomo.

«Oh, sei tu allora! Georgji mi ha parlato di te!» lo squadrò da capo a piedi e si grattò il mento, per poi schioccare la lingua. «Mi aspettavo fossi più alto, ma sei bello robusto! Andrai bene!» gli diede una manata sulla spalla, facendo spazio per lasciarlo entrare. Otabek non disse niente a proposito del commento sulla sua altezza, dopotutto c’era abituato.

Si prese qualche momento per osservare l’ambiente. C’era il fuoco vivo e caldo, i mattoni bianchi ed incandescenti illuminavano tutte le pareti e Otabek sapeva bene che tutta l’attività di quella fucina dipendeva da quel fuoco, come un cuore pulsante, che non avrebbe dovuto spegnersi mai. Sulla sua destra stava la postazione per la lavorazione e la temprata, mentre sulla sinistra vi era un tavolo ricoperto da pezzi di armatura ancora grezzi e lame non affilate, proprio accanto la mola, oltre ad una moltitudine di attrezzi per la lavorazione a freddo.

Nuovamente, fu la voce dell’uomo ad interrompere la sua esplorazione. «La tua stanza è di sopra, insieme alle altre – indicò le scale – il turno inizia domani mattina alle cinque, non un minuto più tardi, ma fino ad allora sei libero, quindi se vuoi andare in giro per il paese a divertirti un po’, fa pure. E a proposito, io sono Feliks, come devo chiamarti, ragazzino?»

«Otabek Altin, signore.» gli rispose, raddrizzando la schiena. «Grazie dell’ospitalità.»

Feliks scosse la testa e mosse la mano davanti a sé, come per dirgli di non essere così formale. «Ve bene, Otabek. Domani vedremo se ne sarà valsa la pena, altrimenti dovrò rimproverare Georgij per avermi portato un incapace.»

Otabek si costrinse a mantenere un’espressione neutra ed annuire in silenzio. Non voleva che l’uomo lo rimandasse a casa, non dopo aver affrontato quel viaggio e non con l’inverno alle porte. E poi cosa avrebbe detto ai suoi genitori?

«Signore, ho anche un cavallo, non vorrei che restasse fuori tutta la notte.» disse; di certo non sarebbe stato contento di sapere che Astra avrebbe dovuto passare l’intera nottata esposta al gelo e chissà cos’altro, ma per fortuna Feliks agitò una mano verso il retro del locale. «Sì, sì, c’è una stalla lì dietro, è sempre vuota, ma sono sicura che la tua cavalcatura la troverà comoda. C’è anche del foraggio, lo teniamo per ogni evenienza, e quella povera bestia dovrà essere stanca, dopo averti portato in groppa fino a qui.»

«Grazie mille, signore.» Feliks gli rivolse un cenno del capo e tornò a fare ciò che aveva interrotto, lo stridio della mola che riprendeva a riempire l’aria.

Otabek uscì di nuovo, stupendosi di come in pochi minuti il cielo si fosse fatto molto più scuro. Astra scalpitava di nuovo, ma stavolta era certo che fosse per l’ambiente nuovo e tutte quelle persone che la circondavano. Sussultò, quando le posò una mano sul fianco, prima di riconoscerlo e nitrire felice.

«Sì, bellezza, siamo arrivati, ti mostro la tua nuova casa, andiamo.» slegò le redini dall’anello e con una pacca convinse Astra a muoversi; la stalla era davvero come aveva descritto Feliks, pulita, asciutta e rifornita e Otabek si prese il suo tempo per togliere la sella ad Astra e spazzolarle la criniera chiara, riempiendole poi la mangiatoia e il secchio dell’acqua. Astra vi si avventò e Otabek le sorrise. «Grazie per ieri sera, se non mi avessi svegliato non so cosa sarebbe successo.» le sussurrò. Sapeva che parlarle non aveva molto senso, ma era anche convinto che Astra fosse molto più intelligente degli altri cavalli che conosceva. «Credi che stia bene, quella persona intendo?» Astra scrollò la criniera, ma non diede segni di nervosismo. «Non so perché me ne preoccupo, non so neanche se fosse un uomo o una donna, o un nemico. Però quel bosco… è pericoloso, e Yakov ha detto che non augurerebbe quella sorte neanche al suo peggior nemico.»

Astra lo guardò, mentre lui appoggiava la fronte sul suo muso. «Forse mi sto solo preoccupando troppo, che ne pensi?» Astra nitrì e Otabek rise. «Lo so, lo so. Sono stanco anch’io, buonanotte, bella.» le carezzò un’ultima volta il muso e uscì dalla stalla per andare ai piani superiori.

La sua stanza era piccola, con un modesto materasso di paglia, un cassapanca, una sedia e un piccolo camino, per cui Otabek ringraziò il cielo. C’era anche uno specchio graffiato e una bacinella per l’acqua, utili per farsi la barba; aprì il proprio involto, gettando la coperta di lana sul materasso e l’unico cambio di vestiti sulla sedia. Avrebbe dovuto accendere il fuoco, ma non era molto sicuro di voler restare in camera, dopotutto, come aveva detto Feliks, poteva andare a divertirsi un po’ come non aveva mai potuto fare a casa. Non sarebbe tornato tardi, si era detto, giusto in tempo per dormire abbastanza da non essere stanco il primo giorno di lavoro. Voleva proprio vedere se le taverne di questo paese erano poi tanto differenti da quello del suo villaggio.

 

Dopo il terzo bicchiere di alcool, Otabek cominciava a sentire la testa più leggera e sperava di riuscire a ritrovare la strada per la fucina, senza incappare in qualche guaio come la sera prima. Al ricordo, un brivido gli percorse la schiena, ma lo attribuì al tocco che gli solleticava la coscia.

Aveva scoperto che non solo le taverne erano diverse, erano anche diverse le donne. Non era mai stato un tipo a cui piaceva quel genere di cose, ma era interessante come un po’ di alcool riuscisse a cambiare la sua visione delle cose, e quella rossa che gli accarezzava languidamente la gamba sembrava all’improvviso tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno, eccetto che non poteva proprio farlo, non avrebbe mai mancato di rispetto ad una donna in quel modo, non con l’educazione che gli era stata impartita.

Non aveva però messo in conto che la ragazza potesse offendersi. Appoggiato contro il muro, fuori dalla locanda, con l’aria fredda che gli soffiava sulle guance arrossate, Otabek si ritrovò con il collo marchiato di rosso dalle labbra di lei. L’aveva spinta via, non troppo forte, ma abbastanza da farle capire che, anche se il suo corpo poteva sembrare d’accordo, la parte ancora razionale della sua mente non lo era.

«Scusami.» sussurrò, mentre lei si sistemava la gonna, indignata. «Cos’è, non sono abbastanza bella?» sputò la ragazza.

Otabek la guardò bene in viso: aveva un bel paio di occhi azzurri e capelli rossi corti che le incorniciavano il viso minuto e dai lineamenti fieri. No, non avrebbe mai detto che non era bella, era forse una delle più belle donne che avesse mai visto.

«N-no, tu sei molto bella – lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma Otabek non si fermò – è solo che… non sono abituato a queste cose e non voglio costringerti a fare qualcosa contro la tua volontà. Mia… mia madre non me lo perdonerebbe mai, se lo sapesse.»

Contro ogni sua previsione (che comprendeva almeno uno schiaffo), lei scoppiò a ridere, con una mano sulla pancia. Si passò le dita sugli occhi spazzando via le lacrime. «Ma di cosa parli? Contro la mia volontà? Ti prego, dimmi che non mi hai preso per una puttana?»

Il rossore sul viso di Otabek dovette essere una risposta abbastanza chiara, perché le sue risate si intensificarono, prima che lei ritrovasse un po’ di contengo e riuscisse a parlare di nuovo. «Tanto per essere chiari, se avessimo fatto sesso sarebbe stato del tutto consensuale, almeno da parte mia. Però grazie, eh, sei un vero gentiluomo… Come hai detto che ti chiami?» gesticolò a suo indirizzo, gli occhi luminosi ed incuriositi.

«Io non l’ho det-» cominciò a dire, poi però si accorse che lei stava per alzare una seconda volta gli occhi al cielo. «Otabek.»

«Piacere di conoscerti, Otabek, ci vorrebbero altri uomini come te in questa stupida cittadina. Comunque io sono Mila.» gli porse la mano e a Otabek parve tutto molto strano, considerato che fino a pochi minuti prima erano avviluppati l’uno all’altra come una coppia di fatto. Ciò non gli impedì di afferrare quella mano, però, sentendola piccola e fragile tra le proprie. «Piacere mio, Mila.»

Mila sorrise. «Appurato che non faremo sesso questa sera, e forse mai, c’è qualcos’altro che ti va di fare, Otabek?»

 

***

 

Passarono alcune settimane, durante le quali Otabek fece del suo meglio per guadagnarsi il rispetto di Feliks ed abituarsi a quei nuovi ritmi.

Il suo capo era rimasto contento del suo modo di lavorare, cominciando anche ad affidargli lavori singoli e non solo ruoli da aiutante. La prima cosa a cui gli aveva permesso di lavorare da solo era stata una spada e Otabek aveva sgobbato per giorni, nel tentativo di creare una buona arma, un’arma che non avrebbe tradito il suo proprietario in battaglia. Aveva usato tutti i trucchi imparati in quegli ultimi tempi, con particolare attenzione al bilanciamento della lama e dell’elsa, aveva studiato la forma della lama, appiattendola e modellandola con precisi colpi di martello ed infine l’aveva affilata e lucidata, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorrisetto soddisfatto quando Feliks, dopo averla osservata per bene, gli aveva fatto i complimenti e gli aveva detto che poteva anche tenerla per sé; da quel momento, la spada stava nella stalla di Astra.

Per il resto, il tempo che non passava all’officina lo passava con Mila. Da quella sera alla taverna, che avevano passato a ballare, si erano visti quasi tutti i giorni e quell’assidua frequentazione aveva reso palese che non ci sarebbe stato niente tra loro, perché Mila era davvero troppo rumorosa e aveva una concezione della vita di coppia diametralmente opposta alla sua, così avevano deciso che sarebbero rimasti amici, perché dopotutto si godevano la compagnia l’uno dell’altra.

 

Quel giorno Feliks l’aveva mandato a prendere dei materiali appena fuori paese e Mila aveva insistito per andare con lui, perché non le andava di rimanere a casa con sua madre. La donna, si lamentava Mila, non faceva altro che annoiarla con i suoi discorsi sul prendersi cura della casa e della famiglia e Otabek, il quale sapeva benissimo che tipo fosse Mila, non era affatto stupito dalla reazione della ragazza.

Di certo non avrebbe mai potuto aspettarsi che quella piacevole gita avrebbe preso una piega del tutto inaspettata, e Otabek fu colto totalmente di sorpresa, quando successe.

Stavano tornando verso la cittadina, sempre costeggiando il bosco a cavallo di Astra, e Otabek era grato che il sole fosse ancora abbastanza alto nel cielo. Non l’aveva detto a Mila, perché la prima volta che le aveva parlato di quella sua credenza, lei aveva riso e gli aveva assicurato che era solo un’antica superstizione ormai troppo vecchia per essere ancora verosimile.

Tuttavia, la sua mente si chiedeva ancora che fine avesse fatto quella persona che l’aveva svegliato settimane prima, se fosse stata fortunata come Yakov e si fosse salvata o se invece fosse diventata un corpo senza vita, sepolto dalla neve.

Aggrappata al suo busto, con il mento appoggiato alla sua spalla, Mila gli stava raccontando della sua ultima conquista – se la madre di Otabek l’avesse sentita parlare in quel modo, probabilmente ci sarebbe rimasta secca sul colpo, ma Otabek si era abituato a quel lato poco convenzionale (e anche piuttosto inadeguato) del carattere di Mila e doveva ammettere che lo divertiva ascoltarla e gli piaceva sapere che lei riuscisse a godersi appieno la propria vita, in barba alle tradizioni e ciò che gli altri ritenevano inappropriato.

Ed anche in quel momento l’avrebbe ascoltata volentieri, se le sue orecchie non avessero captato un suono anomalo, diverso dalla sua voce chiara e squillante.

Era iniziato come un gemito, poi si era fatto più alto, diventando quasi un urlo.

«Ssh.» Intimò a Mila, con una mano alzata ad enfatizzare.

« “Ssh” a me?» Lei gli allungò una gomitata dalla propria posizione con le braccia attorno al suo busto.

«Zitta, non senti?» Otabek le afferrò un polso, perché Mila non voleva saperne di starsene ferma.

Proprio quando finalmente Mila chiuse la bocca e smise di lamentarsi, la voce si sentì di nuovo. Lei gli diede un’altra gomitata, stavolta con urgenza, muovendosi nervosa dietro di lui. «Cosa stai aspettando, Otabek? Andiamo a vedere cosa sta succedendo!»

Otabek diede un colpo sul fianco di Astra con il tallone, spronandola verso la fonte del rumore; sembrava provenire dalla radura accanto la strada che Otabek aveva visto settimane prima. Girò l’angolo e tirò le redini.

Di fronte a lui, in mezzo alla piccola mezzaluna di alberi, nella luce morente del tardo pomeriggio, un gruppo di banditi, probabilmente gli stessi che stavano seminando il panico da qualche giorno a quella parte, aveva circondato quello che sembrava essere un ragazzo poco più giovane di lui.

Non ebbe tempo di guardarlo bene, distratto dai banditi che continuavano a stringersi attorno a lui, ma notò il suo vestiario, troppo elegante per essere un semplice paesano come loro, inoltre la sua pelle chiara era segno di una vita vissuta lontano dal sole.

Mila scese da Astra con un balzo e Otabek le fu subito dietro, sguainando la sua spada che Feliks gli aveva consigliato di portare sempre con sé. Nonostante non gli fosse mai servito fino a quel momento, Otabek si era allenato un po’ con il proprio capo e sapeva come maneggiare un’arma, quindi era sicuro che se la sarebbe cavata, il problema principale era il numero dei banditi; non finì nemmeno di pensarlo, che due di loro caddero a terra senza essere stati apparentemente toccati da nulla, inerti nella neve, lasciando gli altri due in piedi e furiosi, ma non ebbe tempo di rifletterci su, perché uno dei due rimasti lanciò un grido di rabbia e caricò verso il ragazzo, la sua spada macchiata di ruggine che roteava con potenza e velocità, anche se la collera rendeva la traiettoria del colpo scomposta.

«Spostati da lì, quello ti uccide!» Si ritrovò a gridare in direzione del giovane. Questi voltò la testa di scatto verso di lui: fu un secondo, ma al suo volto dai lineamenti fini si sovrappose un viso sfocato e bianco; quando Otabek sbatté le palpebre l’immagine era già scomparsa e il ragazzo aveva fatto un balzo di lato, evitando un fendente che se l’avesse colpito gli avrebbe aperto lo stomaco, la lama che sibilò proprio ad un soffio dal suo addome. Fece altri due passi indietro, si abbassò in posizione accovacciata e tirò fuori da uno dei suoi stivali uno stiletto argentato. Tornò in piedi nell’arco di un battito di ciglia, sollevando il proprio pugnale in posizione di difesa di fronte al viso. Lanciò uno sguardo verso Otabek e solo in quel momento egli si accorse degli occhi affilati e fieri del ragazzo. Non avevano nulla che invidiare a quelli dei soldati che vedeva alla taverna, e anzi brillavano con ancora più ferocia.

Distratto com’era, riuscì a parare un fendente del secondo uomo solo perché Mila gli gridò di stare attento. Alzò il braccio, con la lama di taglio, che stridette e provocò una pioggia di scintille mentre scivolava sul filo dell’altra. L’uomo grugnì, spingendo la propria arma contro la sua. «Ce l’avevamo in pugno, quel moccioso! Hai visto com’è vestito, di sicuro i suoi genitori pagheranno una bella somma per riaverlo. Possiamo dividere la ricompensa, che ne dici, eh? A te e a tua moglie farebbero comodo un po’ di soldi, si vede da lontano un miglio.» il fiato caldo dell’uomo soffiò sulla faccia di Otabek. Un urlo disumano risuonò nell’aria, e l’uomo dovette riconoscere la voce del suo compagno, perché si distrasse, cercando con lo sguardo la causa di quel grido; la sua distrazione permise ad Otabek di piantargli un piede sullo stomaco, calciando per toglierselo di dosso. L’uomo si rese conto troppo tardi dell’errore che aveva commesso e non fece in tempo a riacquistare l’equilibrio che Otabek ruotò la propria spada che scivolò, gemendo contro la lama nemica, e si incastrò sotto l’elsa. Otabek applicò pressione su di essa, tanto da obbligare l’altro a lasciare la presa, se non voleva ritrovarsi con una mano mozzata. La spada cadde a terra nella neve calpestata e dura e Otabek la calciò via verso Mila che la bloccò con la scarpa.

«Non proporre mai più qualcosa del genere ad un brav’uomo, bastardo.» sputò, prima di colpirgli la testa con il tacco del proprio stivale in modo da fargli perdere i sensi.

Si voltò verso dove aveva lasciato il ragazzo a vedersela con l’altro bandito, e li trovò ancora lì, solo che l’uomo aveva l’intero corpo coperto di tagli più o meno profondi e si teneva una mano stretta sull’addome. Il suo sangue era schizzato sul vestito impeccabile del suo avversario e Otabek avrebbe potuto giurare che quelle strane protuberanze mischiate alla neve ed al sangue fossero dita umane.

Il ragazzo non sembrava più aver bisogno di aiuto: si muoveva tanto velocemente da rendere impossibile prevedere i suoi movimenti e l’altro uomo non aveva possibilità di scampare a quei fendenti sottili e sempre più ravvicinati. Otabek però riuscì a vederlo, il modo in cui il suo giovane avversario mosse il pugnale d’argento tra le dita, stringendolo come un vero e proprio coltello, e capì stava preparando il colpo successivo, capì che sarebbe stato per uccidere. Scattò in avanti, colpendo l’uomo alla tempia con l’elsa della propria spada e lo osservò mentre crollava a terra, tra la neve ridotta a fanghiglia, come i suoi compari. L’odore acre e metallico del sangue gli fece salire un conato di vomito e Otabek si affrettò ad alzare lo sguardo sul ragazzo; i loro occhi si incrociarono per un secondo e gli parve che il tempo si fosse rallentato, prima che questi si inginocchiasse a ringuainare il pugnale e cominciasse a correre verso il bosco.

Otabek si bloccò nei suoi passi, ma ciò non fermò Mila, che urlando un “torna qui, non siamo pericolosi!” si era lanciata all’inseguimento, oltrepassando i primi alberi e scomparendo in un fruscio di stoffa.

«Mila!» Gridò allora. Non ci pensò neanche per un momento prima di correrle dietro, con un ultimo sguardo sconsolato ad Astra, che nitriva spaventata.

Il bosco era fitto, ed il suolo era coperto di arbusti secchi che si impigliavano ai suoi pantaloni, strappandoli, graffiandogli la pelle, gli artigliavano le membra, come avide mani. Tutt’intorno gli pareva sempre uguale, le scarpe scivolavano sulla terra congelata, mentre Otabek ricercava la luce tra i rami mezzi spogli che si innalzavano verso il cielo, dita scheletriche ed ingioiellate di stalattiti e brina, in cerca di qualche segno distintivo che gli facesse capire se fosse già passato da un certo punto o meno. Continuava a urlare il nome di Mila fino a sentire il sapore del sangue nella gola e a volte sentiva la voce di lei chiamarlo a sua volta, ma non riusciva a capire da dove provenisse, era come se stesse girando su se stesso, anche se non aveva fatto altro che andare avanti.

«MILA!» provò un’altra volta. Un senso d’impotenza si faceva strada in lui, unito alla paura e alla consapevolezza che non ci sarebbe stata via d’uscita, alla rabbia perché non solo non era riuscito a salvare il ragazzo, ma anche perché aveva trascinato la sua amica in quel suicidio.

Presto il sole era scomparse dietro le montagne ed il buio ricoprì ogni cosa, il cielo scuro e macchiato di stelle sembrava crepato dai lunghi rami degli alberi che vi si stagliavano contro.

«Cazzo… CAZZO!» imprecò, tirando un pugno all’albero più vicino, e scoprendo che il dolore lo aiutava a pensare più lucidamente, anche se continuava a non avere uno straccio di idea su come fare a uscire da lì.

Continuò a vagare senza meta, le gambe che cedevano sotto il suo peso, le sue grida ridotte a semplici sussurri senza forza, fino a quando non si lasciò andare in ginocchio sul terreno duro e freddo. Ringhiò, prese a pugni la terra, mentre i rami secchi gli si conficcavano nelle nocche, ormai scorticate, poi alzò lo sguardo di fronte a sé, sperando di trovare qualcosa, _qualunque cosa_ che potesse aiutarlo.

Fu allora che si accorse di una sagoma che si muoveva nell’ombra. Scattò in piedi, portando una mano sull’elsa. «Mila?» provò, nessuna risposta. «Chi sei?» provò ancora, ma nemmeno questa volta ottenne niente. La sagoma si mosse, correndo di lato e lui scattò dietro di lei. «Chi sei? Fatti vedere!» e continuò a chiamare e gridare, perché seguire quella sagoma era l’unica cosa che poteva fare in quel momento.

«Otabek!?» Sentì urlare da qualche parte nel bosco. La sua mente formulò una sola parola: _Mila!_ E gridò ancora più forte; questa volta però, la voce non girava intorno, non cambiava direzione, così Otabek decise di provare.

«Mila! Se mi senti, continua a chiamarmi e sta ferma!» Le intimò, sperando che lei l’avesse sentito.

Quando avvertì il cambiamento nelle urla della ragazza, seppe che aveva capito: se prima erano distrutte dalla consapevolezza di star gridando invano, adesso invece erano speranzose, più forti, più potenti, e soprattutto sempre più vicine.

Quando la vide, voltata di spalle, con le braccia strette al corpo e il busto piegato in avanti gli venne quasi da piangere per il sollievo. «Mila! Mila, sono qui!» Esclamò, senza riuscire a far nient’altro che aprire le proprie braccia per accoglierla quando gli corse incontro.

«Otabek.» singhiozzò lei, strofinando la guancia contro il suo collo. «Otabek.»

Le accarezzò i capelli, stringendola più che poteva. «Dobbiamo uscire di qui.» le sussurrò e la sentì annuire, prima di esalare un debole. «Ma come?»

Stava per scuotere la testa, perché il fatto di essersi ritrovati non significava che fossero in salvo, quando tra i tronchi degli alberi intravide di nuovo la sagoma. Trattenne il respiro, per non spaventare Mila, ma le strinse una mano, alzandole la testa con l’altra, il palmo che le stringeva la guancia. «Mila, Mila ascoltami, adesso devi fidarti di me, va bene? Non lasciare mai la mia mano, tieniti con tutte e due se vuoi, aggrappati al mio braccio, ma non lasciarmi andare per nessun motivo, capito? Per nessun motivo.» lei cacciò indietro le lacrime e annuì, muovendo la mano nella sua, in modo da stringerla forte, gli sorrise stanca, ma determinata.

Otabek prese un profondo sospiro e alzò di nuovo lo sguardo di fronte a sé, la figura era ancora lì, nascosta nell’ombra, ma non gli sembrava più minacciosa come prima. Se non l’avesse aiutato a trovare Mila non si sarebbe fidato, però era la sua unica speranza e non importava nient’altro.

Cominciò a camminare piano, stando attento a che Mila non rimanesse indietro; gli parve di camminare per miglia e miglia, non pensava di essersi addentrato così tanto nel bosco, ma quando alla fine le sue orecchie captarono il nitrito di un cavallo e i suoi occhi distinsero la lieve luminosità del cielo stellato, seppe che erano finalmente arrivati.

Accelerò il passo, esortando Mila a fare lo stesso, e non appena superò il confine del bosco e i suoi polmoni si riempirono dell’aria fresca notturna e una risata incontrollata gli proruppe dalla labbra. Si lasciò andare, cadendo per terra e trascinando Mila con sé.

Rimasero distesi l’uno accanto all’altra per un tempo indefinito, mentre Astra nitriva e scalpitava, in preda alla loro stessa felicità.

L’adrenalina gli scorse via dalle vene e venne rimpiazzata da un’improvvisa e confortante stanchezza.

Dopo parecchi minuti, quando anche le lacrime di gioia si furono asciugate sul suo volto, Mila gli fece accorse che i corpi dei banditi non c’erano più e che anche i materiali per Feliks erano spariti. Otabek sentì una nuova rabbia montargli dentro: era tutta colpa di quegli individui se erano finiti in quella situazione e si sentì ancora peggio, quando capì che non era riuscito a salvare quel ragazzo dagli occhi fieri. Era già la seconda persona che perdeva in quella foresta e lo faceva sentire così… inetto.

«Possiamo dire di essere stati aggrediti. Voglio dire, abbiamo l’aspetto di due persone scampate alla morte per puro caso.» Otabek non voleva dirle che era proprio così. «Non ci crederebbe nessuno, se raccontassimo quello che è successo lì dentro.» mormorò lei.

Otabek la guardò, e Mila capì. «Scusa se ti ho detto che non era vero. Non so cosa sia successo nel bosco, ma di sicuro non è qualcosa di normale. Non so ancora come tu abbia fatto a farci uscire di lì.» sospirò, montando in sella dietro di lui e appoggiandosi alla sua schiena.

«Non lo so neanche io.» esalò gettando un ultimo sguardo al fitto della selva, prima di spronare Astra verso il paese.

Quando arrivarono, a sera inoltrata, Feliks non ne fu contento, ma credette ad entrambi quando gli raccontarono di essere stati attaccati e Otabek non ebbe ripercussioni sul proprio lavoro.

Scivolò in un sonno inquieto non appena posò la testa sul cuscino, sfiancato da tutte le emozioni che aveva provato, sognando ombre e grida, sangue mischiato al fango e alla neve e due occhi affilati, verdi, fieri come quelli di un soldato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco il primo capitolo!  
> In realtà avrei dovuto pubblicarlo sabato pomeriggio, ma so già che non ne avrei avuto il tempo, quindi eccolo all’una di notte! ~~Evviva i ritmi sani~~  
>  Ne approfitto anche per dire che, salvo imprevisti, gli aggiornamenti dovrebbero essere sempre durante il fine settimana, perché è l’unico momento in cui mi posso mettere seriamente a sistemare i capitoli T_T  
> Bene, la storia sta cominciando a prendere forma! Vengono introdotti alcuni dei nuovi personaggi, tra cui Mila.  
> Parliamo un attimo di Mila! Nonostante possa sembrare, ci tengo a dire che non ci sarà alcun triangolo amoroso perché, oltre a non sapere davvero come gestirli, non sono elementi narrativi che mi entusiasmano più di tanto. Mila e Otabek (tolta la prima sera in cui si sono conosciuti) non hanno mai avuto e non avranno interazioni romantiche, sono semplici amici e lo sono perché io adoro tanto Mila e volevo inserirla nella storia. Avrà anche un ruolo importante più avanti!  
> Per quanto riguarda il resto dei personaggi, abbiamo un cameo di Georgij, perché anche lui riceve poco amore, e Feliks, proprietario della fucina e capo di Otabek. E penso si capisca benissimo chi sia la figura che Otabek vede nei pressi del bosco entrambe le volte ;)  
> Mi sono divertita tanto a descrivere le ambientazioni di questo capitolo, perché dopo tutti i libri con ambientazione medievale che ho letto, ho finalmente avuto la possibilità di utilizzare le cose che ho imparato u.u e spero di essere riuscita nell’intento di rendere al meglio l’atmosfera del paese e della fucina dove lavora Otabek!  
> Concludo con il ringraziare chiunque abbia letto, e spero mi vorrete lasciare un kudos o un commento!  
> Un grazie speciale va come sempre alla mia beta **_Lady di inchiostro_**


	3. Capitolo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Una mano gli artigliò la spalla e Otabek fu costretto a girarsi per assecondare quel movimento; la mano lo spinse in ginocchio nella neve e Otabek percepì la lama spostarsi dalla propria gola fino alla nuca. Era ancora in posizione di svantaggio, ma almeno adesso poteva parlare._  
>  _«Chi sei?» chiese e ricevette un calcio tra le scapole; il colpo gli strappò il fiato dai polmoni e lui si ritrovò a boccheggiare, tossendo del sangue per terra, il sapore ferroso gli riempì sgradevolmente la bocca._  
>  _«Chi sei_ tu? _E come ti permetti di venire qui e parlarmi come se fossi un tuo pari.» La testa gli venne strattonata all’indietro e solo in quel momento Otabek vide chi realmente gli stava parlando._

Tra le tante cose successe la sera prima che Otabek non riusciva a spiegarsi, una in particolare continuava a non dargli pace. Ci ripensò la mattina dopo mentre, di fronte al fuoco rovente della fucina, aiutava Feliks a forgiare una lama. Il clangore assordante del martello contro il pezzo di metallo ancora malleabile inghiottiva qualunque altro rumore e il calore insopportabile gli fece rimpiangere di non aver preso un fazzoletto da legarsi sulla fronte, perché le goccioline di sudore continuavano ad oscurargli la vista, impigliandosi alle sue ciglia.

Fissava le scintille gialle e arancioni che si spegnevano sul suo guanto di pelle; il movimento monotono del braccio era ormai diventato meccanico per lui, cosa che gli lasciava la possibilità di pensare anche ad altro e non rischiare di schiacciarsi un dito sull’incudine.

La sera prima, tra la paura ed il sollievo di essere rimasto vivo, non aveva avuto né il tempo né la voglia di riflettere bene su ciò che era accaduto alla radura e nel bosco; con l’adrenalina in circolo e la fretta di salvare quel ragazzo, il suo cervello non si era soffermato sull’immagine dei due banditi che crollavano a terra senza emettere un suono e solo adesso, con la mente più libera e lucida, quel particolare era tornato a tormentarlo.

I due corpi si erano accasciati su loro stessi, come due marionette a cui fossero stati tagliati i fili, e Otabek non aveva mai visto accadere qualcosa del genere; la cosa più simile a quello che riuscisse a ricordare era successa anni prima al suo villaggio, durante una giornata di festa: nel bel mezzo di una tipica danza popolare, eseguita al centro della loro piccola piazza, una donna che non conosceva bene si era irrigidita di colpo, rovinando sulla strada polverosa.

Otabek ricordava che il suo corpo venne scosso da tremori incontrollati e la sua bocca si muoveva senza emettere alcun suono, fino a quando non la chiuse del tutto e prese a gemere; sua madre gli era corsa incontro, Ayzere appesa al suo collo che nascondeva il visino nella sua spalla e gli aveva coperto gli occhi con una mano, ma questo non gli aveva impedito di sentire. Dopo qualche secondo i gemiti si fermarono, diventando lunghi conati e versi rauchi, grida strozzate come quelle delle galline a cui veniva tirato il collo, alla ricerca di aria. Poi tutto d’un tratto, era calato nuovamente il silenzio e sua madre cominciò a spingerlo verso casa, dandogli uno scappellotto sulla nuca quando lui provò a guardarsi indietro. La donna era immobile e un sottile rivoletto di sangue le colava dalle labbra.

Ricordava perfettamente quella scena e come fosse stata protagonista di molti suoi incubi, da bambino, finché non se liberò negli anni dell’adolescenza. Eppure sapeva che non era lo stesso caso: quegli uomini non avevano avuto delle convulsioni, non avevano urlato e non sembravano sofferenti, piuttosto, rifletté, sembravano solo addormentati, come se i loro muscoli si fossero rilassati tutti nello stesso momento. C’era un senso di familiarità in quella spiegazione, qualcosa che gli stuzzicava la memoria e gli sfuggiva, sebbene Otabek non riuscisse a capire da dove provenisse.

Quando Feliks spinse la lama dentro la vasca d’acqua fredda lì vicino, il vapore della tempra gli soffiò sulla faccia, investendolo con quell’odore umido di ruggine mista a bruciato. Soffocò un colpo di tosse, sotto gli occhi attenti dell’uomo, gli occhi che prendevano a lacrimargli. Si passò un braccio sul viso.

«Cosa ti prende, ragazzino? Non sei concentrato come al solito.» lo riprese. Entrambe le sue sopracciglia folte erano inarcate e l’uomo lo stava guardando con un cipiglio preoccupato e anche un po’ severo.

Otabek sospirò. «Sono ancora piuttosto scosso per ieri, credo.» rispose, sperando che Feliks non volesse parlare dell’argomento, perché non era sicuro di cosa fosse conveniente dirgli o meno, e per sua fortuna Feliks gli credette, annuendo. «So che sei stato bravo con quella spada! Avrei voluto vederti!» esclamò con un sorriso, senza dubbio in un tentativo di tirargli su il morale. Aveva nuovamente posato la lama sull’incudine e la stava osservando con aria critica.

Otabek sorrise, e si strinse nelle spalle. «Mila esagera sempre troppo.» Feliks annuì, senza bersi nemmeno una parola. Gesticolò con la mano. «Ah, già, Mila. Chi è questa ragazza, di preciso?» Otabek volle alzare gli occhi al cielo, l’ultima cosa che gli serviva era una paternale.

«Un’amica.» borbottò, senza la minima voglia di continuare quella conversazione, ma Feliks era di tutt’altro avviso e Otabek lo capiva, perché dal punto di vista dell’uomo il loro era un rapporto inspiegabile. Era un bene che non né lui né Mila dessero troppo ascolto alle malelingue del paese, e Otabek si riteneva anche abbastanza fortunato che a Feliks non importasse nulla dei pettegolezzi, perché un uomo più severo l’avrebbe già licenziato, considerate tutte le volte che Mila andava a fargli visita.

«È molto bella.» commentò Feliks e Otabek si ritrovò ad annuire distrattamente, perché dopotutto anche un cieco avrebbe potuto vedere che Mila era una bellezza rara, di quelle che si incontrano una volta sola nella propria vita. Peccato che fosse appaiata ad un carattere incompatibile con il suo, almeno romanticamente parlando.

«Stai pensando di chiederla in moglie?»

Otabek sussultò, colto di totale sorpresa da quella domanda detta in tono serio e anche un po’ malizioso; alzò la testa di scatto e fissò Feliks dritto negli occhi. «Assolutamente no.»

L’uomo rise e agitò la mano con cui teneva il martello e con cui aveva ripreso a modellare la lama. «Non ti scaldare, ragazzino, era una domanda legittima. Ogni ragazzo della tua età dovrebbe pensare a sistemarsi.» replicò lui, senza guardarlo; Otabek si rese conto in quel momento del modo sgarbato in cui gli aveva risposto.

«Mi scusi, signore, ma no, non ci sarà alcun matrimonio tra me e Mila.» e il solo dirlo ad altra voce lo convinse di quanto sbagliate suonassero le parole “Mila” e “matrimonio” nella stessa frase.

Feliks emise un suono poco convinto, ma riprese a dare martellate sull’incudine, per affilare il taglio della lama. Le rifiniture sarebbero toccate a Georgij, che aveva proprio un tocco magico quando si trattava di intarsiare ed incidere a freddo.

La parola _magico_ rimase più a lungo nella sua mente, lambendo ai suoi ricordi, come se provasse a fargli realizzare qualcosa che però continuava a non palesarsi.

_«…con un veloce movimento del polso, una stregoneria, senza dubbio, mi fece cadere in un sonno profondo.»_

La voce di Yakov gli rimbombò nelle orecchie, e si rivide lì, accanto al fuoco, ad ascoltare il racconto dell’uomo, con una sua sorella seduta tra le gambe.

Ed era così ovvio. Solamente la magia era capace di ridurre due uomini grandi e grossi a pargoli dormienti ed indifesi, era così ovvio, così scontato, così spaventoso. Otabek non era stupido, dopo quella realizzazione non ci mise molto a collegare la magia e il ragazzo del giorno prima. I suoi abiti, le movenze, il modo in cui era scappato. Il suo viso non era spaventato, non stava fuggendo da lui e Mila, no, il ragazzo _se ne stava andando_. Ciò che non capiva era perché avesse lasciato che lo aiutassero, se era perfettamente capace di cavarsela da solo, e se era lui l’ombra che l’aveva guidato da Mila e fuori dal bosco, perché l’aveva fatto? Erano stati loro ad entrare nei suoi domini, avrebbe potuto guidarli dalla Regina e loro non avrebbero potuto fare niente, se non morire della stessa sorte toccata ai tanti prima di loro.

«Ecco qui! Questo era l’ultimo pezzo di oggi, Otabek. Puoi andare, penso io a sistemare la fucina.» esordì Feliks, dopo qualche altra martellata. Otabek annuì brevemente, togliendosi i guanti di pelle e il grembiule macchiato di fumo.

 

 

Sua madre, da piccolo, gli diceva sempre che la curiosità portava guai e sin da quando aveva memoria, Otabek aveva sempre cercato di essere responsabile, di fare ciò che era giusto ci si aspettasse da lui. Non era responsabile uscire dal villaggio a quell’ora di notte e con la neve che non aveva smesso un attimo di cadere, non era responsabile portare Astra con sé, non era responsabile voler andare a cercare quel ragazzo, ma per una volta non gli importava. Per una volta, Otabek lasciò che fosse il suo istinto, senza freni inibitori a guidarlo fuori dalla propria stanza, fino alla stalla di Astra. Lei scosse la testa quando lo vide e Otabek le sorrise, allungandole un pezzo della mela che aveva mangiato per cena. Astra lo sgranocchiò felice ed emise un suono basso e soddisfatto.

«Anch’io sono felice di vederti, bellezza. Ho bisogno di te, stanotte.» le accarezzò un fianco, per poi porsi di fronte al suo muso e poggiarle una mano tra gli occhi. Astra nitrì piano.

«Scusami.» mormorò, prendendo la sella dalla staccionata e assicurandola al suo dorso. Le salì in groppa velocemente, e la spronò verso i confini del villaggio.

Il percorso a ritroso era ancora più inquietante. Le stelle fornivano una debole luce argentata, che si rifletteva sull’elsa delle sua spada e sulle componenti metalliche della sella di Astra, proiettando dei tremuli brillii sul suolo gelido, mentre gli zoccoli della cavalcatura affondavano piano nella neve con un rumore soffice e attutito.

Otabek teneva lo sguardo fisso sul confine della foresta; oltre gli alberi gli pareva di vedere un affollarsi di ombre e fruscii, e la cosa peggiore era non riuscire a capire se si trattasse solo illusioni create dalla sua mente suggestionata o ci fosse realmente qualcuno che lo seguiva. Decise di non pensarci troppo, dopotutto non era neanche sicuro di volerlo davvero sapere.

Continuò a galoppare fino alla radura dove il giorno prima lui e Mila avevano trovato quel ragazzo. Anche quella mezzaluna di alberi, che di giorno poteva anche essere ritenuta accogliente, era avvolta dalla luce troppo debole, le ombre dei tronchi proiettate sulla neve vergine come tante, nodose sentinelle.

Astra era nervosa, indietreggiava dal confine del bosco, come se anche lei avvertisse qualcosa di sbagliato, ma Otabek si piegò in avanti, sussurrandole un incoraggiamento nell’orecchio; si sentiva crudele a farle questo, lei era sempre stata leale nei suoi confronti e non voleva metterla in pericolo, ma _doveva_ sapere.

Si fermò proprio vicino ad una roccia più sporgente che poteva servire da riparo. Sotto la volta di pietra la neve non era arrivata e Otabek lasciò le redini. Si fidava abbastanza della sua cavalcatura da non lasciarla legata, così se avesse avuto bisogno di scappare, avrebbe potuto farlo.

«Tornerò presto, promesso.» Astra lo fissò con un occhio solo e gli diede un lieve colpo con la testa. Otabek le accarezzò la criniera. «Promesso.»

Fuori il vento non era molto forte, ma i fiocchi di neve, leggeri, turbinavano piano, sciogliendosi a contatto con il suo viso e oscurandogli la vista. Arrancò fino al confine del bosco, appoggiandosi agli alberi, senza però oltrepassare quella linea immaginaria. Sentiva uno strano formicolio alla nuca; intorno a lui non c’era che una distesa bianca e silenziosa da un parte e il bosco, con la sua magia e l’oscurità, dall’altra. Lui stesso era in balia di qualunque cosa ci fosse là dentro. Avrebbe potuto trattarsi di animali feroci, stregoni mutaforma, o di un semplice ragazzo, ma Otabek non era più nella condizione di potersi tirare indietro.

«So che ci sei.» disse, a voce bassa, perché sapeva che, ovunque fosse quella persona, poteva sentirlo comunque. «Non sono qui per farti del male, ma non entrerò nel bosco, se è questo che vuoi. Non so perché tu mi abbia aiutato una volta e non rischierò di nuovo. Se vuoi attaccarmi, dovrai mostrarti e scontrarti con me corpo a corpo.»

Gli rispose solo il silenzio della montagna, ma Otabek non si scoraggio, dopotutto sapeva di non potersi aspettare né una risposta immediata.

«Eri tu quella notte di settimane fa? Quella figura che ha fatto spaventare il mio cavallo, vero?» continuò, senza permettersi di rilassarsi neanche per un secondo. «Ti assicuro che non voglio farti del male, puoi mostrarti, io non ti attaccherò.» provò di nuovo, e sospirò nell’accorgersi che quella strategia non lo stava portando a nulla di concreto. Forse avrebbe dovuto entrare nel bosco, allora la figura avrebbe dovuto farsi vedere per forza, se non altro per portarlo al castello della Regina, o per farlo perdere ancora di più nel fitto della foresta, in modo da non doversi preoccupare mai più di lui. Posò una mano su uno dei tronchi, sentendo la corteccia ruvida e fredda sotto il palmo, le dita dell’altra mano che stringevano forte l’elsa della spada fino a sbiancare le nocche. Respirò a denti stretti, scusandosi mentalmente con la sua famiglia, Astra, Mila, Feliks e Georgij. Prese un profondo sospiro

«Non dovresti dire che non vuoi farmi del male con una spada appesa al fianco.»

Otabek avvertì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena. La voce era risuonata come se fosse proprio dietro di lui, ma quando provò a voltarsi scoprì di non riuscirci; sentiva ogni muscolo come congelato e si rese conto di non avere neanche il tempo per pentirsi di quella stupidissima decisione. Pensò ad Astra che lo aspettava nella caverna, ad Ayzere che aspettava le sue lettere e ai suoi genitori che l’avevano mandato al paese perché facesse qualcosa di buono della sua vita, perché sposasse una ragazza che avrebbe potuto dargli dei figli. Forse anche a loro, come a Feliks, sarebbe piaciuta Mila. E forse avrebbero davvero dovuto sposarsi, così che nessuno continuasse a chiedere perché non avessero già un anello al dito.

Il panico gli riempì le vene e la testa con la forza di una valanga, lasciandolo stordito; una strana adrenalina che non aveva mai sentito prima di quel momento gli fece tuonare il cuore nel petto, mentre un solo ed unico pensiero si faceva strada nella sua mente: non voleva morire, non voleva morire in quel modo, non per un motivo così stupido, non perché non aveva dato ascolto alla sua dannata testaccia solo per una volta.

Un tocco freddo sulla mano lo fece tornare in sé e il rumore della lama che veniva sguainata lo mise sull’attenti. Il filo scintillò alla luce delle stelle, per poi venire appoggiato alla sua guancia. «Bella fattura, questa spada. È la stessa dell’altro giorno, giusto?» La voce si spostò verso destra, ma Otabek era ancora paralizzato e non riusciva a muovere il collo per guardare.

«Il filo è ancora perfetto.» la spada gli passò sulla gola, senza toccarlo, eppure Otabek ne riusciva a sentire la presenza ogni volta che deglutiva, come un soffio gelido contro la pelle. Avvertì di nuovo freddo alla mano e gli parve che qualcuno gliela stesse toccando, ma nessuno poteva avere la pelle così gelida ed essere in vita.

Poi, com’era arrivata, la paralisi scomparve; il suo primo istinto fu quello di muoversi, ma aveva ancora la propria spada puntata sotto il mento. Strinse in denti per evitare di toccare il filo.

«Sta’ fermo.» gli intimò la voce. «O ti squarcio la gola.» Sentì un frusciò, come di qualcosa che strisciava nelle neve e non resistette all’impulso di dar un’occhiata verso il basso, dove un paio di stivali di cuoio affondava nelle buche lasciate dai suoi piedi.

Una mano gli artigliò la spalla e Otabek fu costretto a girarsi per assecondare quel movimento; la mano lo spinse in ginocchio nella neve e Otabek percepì la lama spostarsi dalla propria gola fino alla nuca. Era ancora in posizione di svantaggio, ma almeno adesso poteva parlare.

«Chi sei?» chiese e ricevette un calcio tra le scapole; il colpo gli strappò il fiato dai polmoni e lui si ritrovò a boccheggiare, tossendo del sangue per terra, il sapore ferroso gli riempì sgradevolmente la bocca.

«Chi sei _tu_? E come ti permetti di venire qui e parlarmi come se fossi un tuo pari.» La testa gli venne strattonata all’indietro e solo in quel momento Otabek vide chi realmente gli stava parlando.

Non riuscì neanche a godersi la sensazione di vittoria nel sapere che aveva avuto ragione a sospettare del ragazzo perché la paura di fare qualche passo falso e finire lì la propria avventura era troppa.

Lui lo stava fissando con gli stessi occhi fieri e feroci della prima volta che l’aveva visto, aveva i capelli acconciati in trecce tanto complicate da sembrare un copricapo ricamato e da ciò che poteva vedere, una giacca dal collo alto.

«Perché mi hai aiutato, ieri?» gli chiese allora, con la voce ridotta ad un soffio.

Il volto del ragazzo cambiò, e per un attimo sembrò perdere l’aria minacciosa che aveva mantenuto fino a quel momento, la mano che gli tirava i capelli tremò, ma la presa si strinse più forte, strappando ad Otabek un gemito di dolore. «Perché _tu_ hai aiutato _me_?» replicò ancora.

«Perché ho visto una persona in difficoltà.» ringhiò tra i denti stretti e di nuovo l’espressione del ragazzo vacillò. Lasciò andare i suoi capelli, spostandogli la spada dal collo. «Alzati e girati.» ordinò.

Otabek, nonostante sentisse ancora le gambe deboli, provò a tirarsi in piedi; affondava nella neve, mentre cercava di voltarsi verso l’altro. Il ragazzo, scoprì, non era molto più alto di lui e gli teneva ancora la lama puntata contro, anche se stavolta a distanza meno ravvicinata. «Non ero in difficoltà.» puntualizzò. Il suo tono era totalmente diverso da quello che aveva usato fino a pochi secondi prima; Otabek avrebbe detto che fosse solo incredibilmente infastidito, e non riuscì a non pensare a sua sorella quando faceva i capricci, chiedendosi come potesse un individuo tanto minaccioso e pericoloso come quello che gli stava di fronte ricordargli Ayzere, l’anima più pura che conoscesse.

«Me la sarei potuta cavare anche da solo, se voi non foste arrivati.» continuò. «Non è la prima e non sarà l’ultima volta che dovrò difendermi, visto che adesso non solo la gente entra per caso nella mia foresta, ma pare che venga a cercare la morte di propria spontanea volontà.» mosse la spada verso di lui e Otabek fece un passo indietro.

«Sta’ fermo, ti ho detto, credi che non ti colpirei?» nonostante fosse convinto che se il ragazzo avesse voluto ucciderlo l’avrebbe già fatto da un pezzo, Otabek non volle testare la sua pazienza e rimase fermo.

Si guardarono negli occhi per un tempo che non riuscì a quantificare, studiandosi.

Otabek si prese del tempo per osservarlo bene come non aveva avuto ancora modo di fare; l’intera sua figura sembrava emanare un senso di profondo contrasto. Da una parte i suoi occhi simili a nulla che avesse mai visto, occhi da combattente, dall’altra i capelli, biondi e folti e troppo lunghi per i costumi del paese, acconciati come solo una ragazza avrebbe fatto; da una parte i suoi lineamenti spigolosi e gli zigomi alti, dall’altra le labbra piene e di un lieve colore rosato, che insieme ai suoi occhi sembravano l’unica macchia di colore su quel viso bianco. Il suo vestito era elegante, sembrava intessuto dal ghiaccio stesso, ma gli stivali di cuoio non avevano niente di diverso da quelli che Otabek stesso stava indossando, se non fosse che al loro interno vi era di sicuro un pugnale d’argento.

Un’altra cosa che era stata insegnata ad Otabek era che non era opportuno associare la bellezza agli uomini. La bellezza era qualcosa che andava ricercata solo nelle donne, non una caratteristica fisica che un uomo potesse trovare in altri uomini, e tuttavia, l’unico aggettivo con cui Otabek avrebbe potuto descrivere il giovane che gli stava di fronte era _bello_. Era totalmente in armonia con se stesso, essendo contemporaneamente la propria antitesi, ed Otabek si scoprì confuso da tutto quello che stava provando.

«Io non ti colpirei.» gli rispose, in un sussurro, e per la terza volta parve che l’altro non sapesse come reagire.

Fu solo dopo qualche secondo che, finalmente, abbassò la spada, lasciandola cadere per terra ai piedi di Otabek. «Riprenditela, ti servirà nel caso ti venisse la stupida idea di tornare qui.» poi indietreggiò, camminandogli intorno e con un frusciò di foglie, neve e stoffa, scomparve come tutte le altre volte, fagocitato dalle ombre della notte.

Gli vollero parecchi minuti prima di riacquistare controllo di sé: gli tremavano le mani e non si sentiva i piedi ed era convito che il freddo ne fosse solo causa parziale. Raccolse la spada da terra, con un verso infastidito non appena le sue dita entrarono in contatto con l’elsa fredda, e ricoperta di una sottile strato di ghiaccio.

Avanzando piano, con il corpo completamente intirizzito tornò alla roccia dove aveva lasciato Astra. La cavalla, quando lo vide arrancare a fatica in mezzo alla neve gli galoppò incontro, e Otabek si aggrappò alla sella, beandosi del calore del suo ventre. Le salì in groppa, sfinito, e lasciò che lei lo portasse fino al paese.

 

***

 

A distanza di qualche giorno, Otabek continuava a pensare a quell’incontro, perdendosi nel cercare di ricordare i particolari del viso di lui, il suo tono di voce e il modo in cui si muoveva. Mila gli aveva chiesto perché sembrasse così tanto pensieroso in quel periodo, ma le era bastata un’occhiata per capire che qualunque cosa fosse, non era ancora il tempo per lei di saperla.

Il sole faceva timidamente capolino da dietro le nubi, ma l’aria era ancora fredda, sia all’esterno che dentro la stalla di Astra; avevano appena finito di mangiare, ma era domenica, quindi nessuno dei due aveva niente di importante da fare. Quella volta Mila si era portata dietro un legnetto con la punta carbonizzata e se ne stava seduta sul pavimento ricoperto di paglia, con la gonna che disegnava un cerchio attorno a lei, a disegnare qualcosa sul muro di pietra grigia; Otabek, dal suo canto, stava spazzolando la propria cavalcatura che emetteva dei bassi nitriti di apprezzamento. Dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti, sapeva che Astra meritava davvero di essere trattata come un cavallo reale.

«Beks.» lo chiamò Mila. Lui si voltò distrattamente verso la ragazza, notando come il suo viso si fosse intristito. Mila sospirò. «Credi che quel ragazzo sia morto?»

Otabek impiegò appena pochi secondi per registrare le parole dell’amica, e un rombo sordo gli riempì le orecchie; dopo la prima ed unica volta che ne avevano parlato, tra lui e Mila c’era stato il tacito accordo di non tornare più su quell’accaduto e se prima Otabek ne era rimasto turbato, s’era sentito quasi preso in giro, adesso, dopo aver visto il ragazzo tre sere prime, ne era grato. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che Mila tirasse fuori quella storia di nuovo, e lo prese alla sprovvista. Tentò di metter su un’espressione stranita e non terrorizzata al pensiero che Mila potesse scoprire che non solo era sicuro che lui non fosse morto, ma sapeva anche dove fosse.

«Beh, noi siamo sopravvissuti per miracolo.» rispose, evasivo.

«No, Beks, non parlo di noi. Parlo di lui, ho paura che sia successo tutto per colpa nostra, se non l’avessimo spaventato con quello scontro non sarebbe mai scappato nel bosco.» insistette Mila. Per quando potesse essere una persona esuberante e all’apparenza superficiale, Mila teneva davvero alle persone, perfino a degli sconosciuti visti per puro caso; Otabek si sentiva orribile a nasconderle una cosa del genere, ma non sapeva ancora come lei avrebbe reagito e non voleva rischiare che, da testa calda qual era, si infilasse di nuovo dentro il bosco. Il ragazzo era stato molto chiaro, non ci sarebbe stata una seconda opportunità.

«Se la colpa è di qualcuno, allora è di quei banditi che non hanno esitato ad attaccare un ragazzo da solo, non nostra.» le disse allora, sperando che lei lasciasse cadere il discorso. Mila strinse le labbra, ma annuì e continuò a disegnare.

Diede un ultimo tratto di carboncino, prima di lasciarlo cadere per terra, ormai del tutto consumato. Si alzò, spolverandosi la gonna. «Che ne pensi?» gli chiese; stava indicando il disegno e Otabek si sporse per osservarlo. Sentì il cuore salirgli in gola e battere come un forsennato: di fronte a lui stava un ritratto fedele del guardiano della foresta, perfetto in ogni particolare. La memoria visiva di Mila non avrebbe mai smesso di stupirlo, perfino lui, che l’aveva visto già una seconda volta e non di sfuggita, non sarebbe riuscito a ricordare con precisione il modo in cui erano intrecciati i suoi capelli, ma Mila aveva disegnato e sfumato ogni treccia con precisione. Anche l’espressione era la stessa, altera e piena di furia. «È… è molto bello.» disse, e sperò di non essere arrossito, perché un conto era essere consapevole della bellezza di quel giovane nell’intimità della propria mente, un conto era dirlo ad alta voce e non importava che Mila l’avrebbe preso sono per un complimento verso la propria arte. Lei gli sorrise. «Grazie. Adesso devo andare, ho promesso a mia madre di aiutarla con alcuni vestiti.»

La madre di Mila era una sarta e Mila aveva ereditato la sua bravura nel disegno, Otabek l’aveva incontrata una sola volta e gli era sembrata una donna molto severa, ma buona, la stessa bontà nascosta di Mila.

Otabek le sorrise e alzò una mano in segno di saluto, lei ricambiò e corse via dalla stalla.

Continuò a spazzolare Astra fino a quando il suo manto non fu lucido e la criniera districata e priva di tutte le pagliuzze che vi rimanevano attaccate. Avrebbe potuto andare di nuovo alla taverna, ad incontrare degli altri ragazzi che aveva conosciuto durante in suo soggiorno al paese, ma il suo sguardo continuava ad indugiare sul disegno di Mila.

Fissò la propria spada appoggiata al muro accanto.

_«Riprenditela, ti servirà nel caso ti venisse la stupida idea di tornare qui.»_

Ed infine si posò il mantello sulle spalle e sellò Astra, sperando che nessuno lo notasse uscire dalla cittadina.

 

 

La neve aveva smesso di cadere ormai da qualche ora, ma era ancora fresca e gli zoccoli di Astra vi affondavano, così Otabek decise di continuare a piedi, tenendola per le redini. Impiegò di più a raggiungere la radura e appena vi arrivò l’ormai familiare senso di pericolo e di aspettativa gli fece stringere lo stomaco. Posò una mano sull’elsa della spada, stringendo forte. Non voleva farsi gabbare come l’ultima volta così si tenne a debita distanza dagli alberi.

«Ehi!» Esclamò. «Sono io, esci fuori!» Non sapeva perché aveva specificato quella cosa, anche perché chi altri poteva essere il pazzo che dopo non uno, ma due avvertimenti, continuava a recarsi lì nonostante sapesse di star costantemente rischiando la vita.

Questa volta non dovette aspettare neanche un minuto, la figura snella del ragazzo corse fuori dalla foresta. Apparve dalla prima linea di alberi. «Ti avevo detto di non tornare.» e di nuovo, la sua voce non pareva rabbiosa, solo irritata. Anche il suo viso non era contorto dalla furia, invece le palpebre mezze abbassate e le sopracciglia inarcate lasciavano intendere un profondo fastidio.

Otabek alzò un angolo della bocca, in un tentativo di nascondere la propria sottile paura. «Non l’hai mai detto, in realtà.»

Il ragazzo parve pensarci su, poi sbuffò. «Non pensavo fosse necessario, stupido umano. E smettila di parlarmi come se fossi un tuo pari, questo mi pare di avertelo detto.» Nonostante si trovasse a parecchie iarde da lui, Otabek poteva benissimo vedere quanto avesse abbassato la guardia dalla prima volta che si erano incontrati, non si aspettava di essere attaccato e sembrava più tranquillo. Ne ebbe la conferma quando si sedette a gambe incrociate sotto uno degli alberi. «Perché sei di nuovo qui?»

Otabek mollò la presa sull’elsa e si lasciò cadere nella neve, con gli occhi fissi in quelli del ragazzo. «Non lo so.» gli rispose, perché in realtà non sapeva davvero per quale motivo avesse deciso di andare nuovamente nel posto in cui aveva rischiato la vita ben due volte.

L’altro sbuffò, ma Otabek ebbe ragione di sospettare che si trattasse di un modo per camuffare una risata. «Te lo dico io perché: perché non tieni alla tua vita, da stupido umano quale sei.»

«Ti sarei grato se la smettessi di offendermi.» replicò.

«E io ti sarei grato se la smettessi di farmi perdere tempo. Non posso neanche andarmene.» il suo modo di lamentarsi era simile ai capricci di un bambino e Otabek si ritrovò ancora una volta a pensare ad Ayzere e al suo broncio. Il ragazzo allungò una gamba e tirò fuori lo stiletto dallo stivale; per un attimo Otabek credette che stesse per tirarglielo addosso, come aveva visto fare qualche volta per gioco alla taverna, solo che stavolta non sarebbe stato uno scherzo. Dovette ricredersi quando lui lo usò per cominciare a giocherellarci, conficcandolo nel terreno ghiacciato e riprendendolo.

Astra nitrì lì vicino e fece per avvicinarsi al ragazzo; Otabek sentì un’ondata di panico montargli dentro e scattò in piedi, ma ormai Astra era troppo in prossimità del giovane perché lui potesse fare qualcosa. Non successe nulla: Astra abbassò il muso, annusandolo e gli diede un colpetto sulla testa, solo in quel momento lui reagì. Si scostò da quel tocco e alzò un piede per allontanare il cavallo. «Toglimi il tuo animale di dosso!» gli urlò.

Otabek si alzò in piedi, camminando piano verso Astra, in attesa che l’altro gli dicesse di fermarsi e arretrare, o che semplicemente lo attaccasse. Niente di tutto quello successe e Otabek riuscì ad afferrare le redini. «Andiamo bella, non infastidire questo ragazzo. Andiamo.» la tirò verso di sé e Astra scrollò la criniera, nitrendo contenta, senza perdere di vista il suo nuovo compagno di giochi. Quando furono di nuovo a distanza di sicurezza e Otabek osò guardare verso l’altro, si stupì di trovarlo in piedi molto più vicino di dove l’aveva lasciato.

Aveva un pugno serrato all’altezza del fianco e lo fissa, incredulo, come se non riuscisse a credere a ciò che stava vedendo

«“Questo ragazzo”? Prima lasci che il tuo cavallo mi aggredisca e adesso questo? Quante maniere irrispettose dovrò ancora sopportare prima che tu impari a rivolgerti a me come si deve?»

Otabek strinse le spalle, accogliendo il muso di Astra, che aveva cominciare a cercare di aprirgli le braccia per raggiungere il tascapane dove teneva sempre qualcosa da darle. Le porse una manciata di mele sminuzzate che lei inghiottì avidamente.

«Astra è femmina e non ti ha aggredito. E se sapessi il tuo nome, forse potrei _rivolgermi_ meglio.» strofinò il collo di Astra, alzando gli occhi ad incrociare quelli del ragazzo.

Lui fece una smorfia infastidita. «Se me l’avessi chiesto, te l’avrei detto.»

Otabek era stufo di quel continuo rimpallo che pareva essere l’unico modo in cui riuscivano a parlare. Qualunque cosa dicesse, sembrava che l’altro gliela rinfacciasse con ancora più causticità.

«Non pensavo dessi così tanta importanza a queste cose.»

«Infatti non mi interessa!» Incrociò le braccia e alzò il viso, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui e puntandolo verso il cielo bianco.

Otabek sospirò, arrendendosi al fatto che non avrebbe mai capito perché si comportasse in modo così scostante. «Io sono Otabek Altin.» gli svelò, e non si era mai sentito tanto scoperto, nel dare il proprio nome a qualcuno.

Il ragazzo abbassò gli occhi e Otabek vacillò, senza sapere cosa aspettarsi.

«Yuri.» disse, semplicemente.

Fu come se una nuova consapevolezza fosse calata tra loro, Otabek rimase in silenzio, per poi mormorare un sottile, quasi inudibile. «Yuri?»

Il ragazzo, Yuri, alzò un sopracciglio. «Sì, Yuri. E adesso togliti dai piedi, altrimenti devo restare qui a controllare che non entri nella foresta.»

Otabek gli rivolse un ultimo sguardo, prima di salire su Astra, ma non si mosse.

«Vattene!» gli disse di nuovo Yuri, gesticolando verso la strada e infine Otabek gli voltò le spalle.

Neanche quella volta gli aveva detto di non tornare.

E non glielo disse mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve!  
> Non vedevo davvero l’ora di poter pubblicare questo capitolo e ho impiegato il doppio del tempo a sistemarlo, perché non ero soddisfatta di come avevo impostato alcune cose nella bozza iniziale. Finalmente abbiamo in scena anche Yuri e sono felice!  
> Quindi, lasciatemi spendere due parole anche sul suo personaggio (giusto perché mi piace sproloquiare); Yuri, in questa storia, ha un vissuto molto diverso da quello che conosciamo nel canon, ma non voglio ancora svelarlo, perché sarà un punto cruciale della storia *risata malvagia* una cosa importante che bisogna tenere a mente è che Yuri appare esattamente per ciò che è.  
> Per il resto, ho adorato scrivere la scena del primo, vero incontro tra Otabek e Yuri; un po’ violento, ma comprendete anche che Yuri vede arrivare questo tipo armato nel bel mezzo della notte e non sa cosa aspettarsi, o meglio, pensa che voglia fargli del male. Dall’altra parte invece abbiamo Otabek che si lascia vincere dalla curiosità e si trova ad affrontare qualcosa di sconosciuto, ed entrambi entrano in contatto con una realtà diversa da quella a cui sono abituati e a cui dovranno abituarsi, in un modo o nell’altro.  
> Se vi steste chiedendo cosa sia successo alla donna del ricordo di Otabek, la povera anima ha avuto una crisi epilettica, solo che nessuno in questa storia sa cosa sia una crisi epilettica e hanno pensato che si trattasse di qualche possessione/evento sovrannaturale, per questo non l’hanno soccorsa.  
> Finisco qui, e ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno letto, sperando che vogliate lasciarmi un kudos o un commento di qualsiasi genere, li adoro tutti! <3  
> Ringraziamento speciale, come sempre, alla mia fantastica beta!  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> Ps: se vi va, venitemi a trovare anche su tumblr con il [blog autrice](https://argentoheartwritesthings.tumblr.com/) o sul [blog personale](https://argentoheart.tumblr.com/)! :)


	4. Capitolo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Otabek inspirò e fu la prima volta che riuscì a captare l’odore di Yuri; sapeva di fresco, di bosco, ovviamente, ed aveva una nota dolce che Otabek non riusciva ad identificare. Lo guardò in viso: i suoi lineamenti sottili e aggraziati sembravano controllati, ma le sue guance, solitamente pallide come la neve, apparivano più rosee. Otabek gli sorrise. «Tu vuoi essere mio amico?» gli chiese._  
>  _E fu in quel momento che Otabek capì di non avere più alcun controllo su qualunque cosa fosse quella che stavano facendo, perché Yuri sorrise._ Yuri ricambiò il suo sorriso _, ed era la prima volta in assoluto che succedeva. Otabek capì che l’opzione di smettere di vederlo non era più contemplabile, forse non lo era mai stata._

Agli occhi di chi gli stava intorno, la vita di Otabek continuava normalmente, come se non fosse successo nulla; lavorava la mattina alla fucina, spesso anche il pomeriggio, e si vedeva ancora con Mila di tanto in tanto. Dormiva nella propria stanza e si alzava all’alba per ravvivare il fuoco al piano di sotto, accompagnava Georgij alla taverna, se questi glielo chiedeva, e continuava ad evitare le domande insistenti e poco discrete di Feliks. Eppure ogni volta che poteva, non importava a che ora o in che giorno, Otabek tornava alla radura e chiamava Yuri.

All’inizio si sedevano lontani, Yuri appoggiato agli alberi di confine e con il pugnale tra le mani, Otabek vicino ad Astra a volte con un piccolo coltello e un ciocco di legno che passava il tempo ad intagliare (ne faceva delle grezze statuette che poi mandava ad Ayzere). Le loro conversazioni, quando non se ne stavano zitti e Yuri non lo ignorava, non erano altro che un susseguirsi di insulti ed affermazioni acide da parte del ragazzo; Otabek cercava sempre di non prenderle sul personale e di rispondere nel modo più tranquillo possibile così che Yuri non si innervosisse e non gli dicesse di andarsene, cosa che era successa un paio di volte.

Ogni volta la sua paura scemava sempre più e sebbene continuasse a non volersi avvicinare agli alberi, ciò non gli impediva di lasciare la spada per terra vicino ad Astra e andare a sedersi sempre un po’ più vicino a Yuri. Lui non dava segni di evidente fastidio, se non qualche sbuffo rumoroso o dei sottili soffi che assomigliavano a quelli di un gatto, quando credeva che la distanza fosse troppo poca. A quel punto Otabek provava ad allontanarsi nel modo meno evidente possibile, o semplicemente rimaneva fermo nella propria posizione, aspettando che Yuri si abituasse a quella nuova vicinanza; Yuri, aveva capito, finiva sempre per abituarsi, lo si notava dal modo in cui le sue spalle si rilassavano e i suoi occhi smettevano di saettare di lato per controllare che Otabek non si muovesse più. Negli ultimi tempi, Otabek era riuscito ad ottenere di sedersi proprio accanto a lui, pur evitando il più possibile di toccarlo: Yuri non sembrava molto incline al contatto fisico diretto o non ricercato, che era molto diverso dal modo in cui aveva toccato, o meglio malmenato Otabek la prima volta che era andato a cercarlo.

Durante quelle ore trascorse insieme, quando finalmente Yuri smise di insultarlo o rispondergli acidamente e a monosillabi, Otabek scoprì che lui aveva molti più anni di quelli che dimostrava e che in virtù di ciò era molto più dell’essere freddo e calcolatore che mostrava di essere; cominciò a sentirsi in qualche modo lusingato che Yuri stesse accettando la sua presenza nella sua vita, senza più tenerlo lontano e non solo fisicamente.

Yuri era molto legato alla foresta, gliel’aveva detto la volta in cui Otabek gli aveva chiesto come mai non se ne allontanasse mai, e aveva anche aggiunto che Otabek, con la sua mente umana, non avrebbe mai potuto capire fino in fondo la profondità di quel legame. Per la prima volta ad Otabek non parve un insulto, quanto più una semplice constatazione. Scoprì anche che quel bosco era stato l’unica casa di Yuri, da quando l’altro riusciva ad avere memoria e tuttavia Otabek aveva avuto la sensazione che non gli stesse raccontando tutta la verità: teneva lo sguardo basso e non aveva alzato gli occhi neanche una volta, in quella maniera nervosa che aveva imparato a riconoscere, ma sapeva di non essere nella posizione di avanzare richieste.

Yuri inoltre, nonostante il carattere brusco e difficile, gli dava l’impressione di essere una persona profondamente sola; Otabek si era perfino ritrovato a chiedersi che fine avesse fatto la Regina o perché Yuri non ne parlasse mai. Anche in quel caso, però, era consapevole di non potersi aspettare nulla da Yuri, così aveva finito per non indugiare su questo aspetto.

 

Più il tempo passava, più la temperatura si faceva mite, ma Otabek continuava a portare con sé un doppio mantello, per potersi sedere a terra senza congelare.

Il sole riusciva a sciogliere la neve lì alla radura, e la prima, tenera erbetta tentava di far capolino da sotto la coltre fredda e bianca.

Fu durante uno di quei giorni meno gelidi che si chiese per la prima volta cosa stesse facendo.

Yuri era disteso sulla schiena, le mani poggiate sull’addome, e stava osservando una nuvola scura, probabilmente carica di pioggia o neve, che passava di lì e Otabek era disteso di un fianco accanto a lui, la testa appoggiata al braccio e all’avambraccio, piegati a mo’ di cuscino.

«Otabek? Posso farti una domanda?» lo chiamò Yuri e lui alzò gli occhi da una povera formica che arrancava sul terreno congelato in cerca di un foro per tornare al proprio formicaio e li posò sull’altro.

«Dimmi.»

Erano vicini, e Yuri lo stava guardando fisso negli occhi; le sue pupille erano dilatate e inghiottivano quasi il verde delle sue iridi, svelato solo da una sottile linea più esterna. I capelli intrecciati gli si erano arruffati, sembrava genuinamente curioso di sapere qualunque cosa avesse deciso di chiedergli.

«Tu hai una famiglia?» La sua voce suonò insicura, ma non meno interessata.

Otabek rilasciò il respiro che non si era accorto di star trattenendo e corrugò le sopracciglia, stupito da quella domanda. «Sì, c’è mia madre, mio padre e mia sorella Ayzere…» stava per continuare, ma Yuri scosse la testa e lo interruppe. «No, non quel tipo di famiglia. Intendo una famiglia _tua_.» enfatizzò l’ultima parola, per spiegarsi meglio e Otabek capì; probabilmente era arrossito, se il caldo che sentiva alle guance era di qualche indizio, ma gli rispose comunque. «Oh, no. Perché lo chiedi?»

Yuri scosse la testa e sembrava essere confuso dal suo stesso comportamento. Quando distolse lo sguardo da lui Otabek dovette fermarsi dall’allungare una mano e voltargli la testa verso di sé.

«La donna che chiamavi nel bosco, pensavo fosse lei la tua famiglia.» il suo tono era vago e Yuri strizzava gli occhi come se gli sfuggisse qualcosa che non riusciva a comprendere.

«Mila? No, no lei è una mia amica.» mormorò Otabek, sussultando quando Yuri si girò di nuovo verso di lui, stavolta spostando l’intero corpo ed imitando la sua posizione con il braccio piegato sotto la testa. «Io sono tuo amico?»

Otabek inspirò e fu la prima volta che riuscì a captare l’odore di Yuri; sapeva di fresco, di bosco, ovviamente, ed aveva una nota dolce che Otabek non riusciva ad identificare. Lo guardò in viso: i suoi lineamenti sottili e aggraziati sembravano controllati, ma le sue guance, solitamente pallide come la neve, apparivano più rosee. Otabek gli sorrise. «Tu vuoi essere mio amico?» gli chiese.

E fu in quel momento che Otabek capì di non avere più alcun controllo su qualunque cosa fosse quella che stavano facendo, perché Yuri sorrise. _Yuri ricambiò il suo sorriso_ , ed era la prima volta in assoluto che succedeva. Otabek capì che l’opzione di smettere di vederlo non era più contemplabile, forse non lo era mai stata.

«Io… penso di sì.» rispose Yuri e quella volta sorrise alzando solo un angolo della bocca e scoprendo i denti, poi si distese di nuovo.

Non passò molto prima che parlasse di nuovo; Otabek notò che aveva la fronte corrugata e gli occhi assottigliati, in quell’espressione che aveva imparato a classificare come confusa.

«Mi puoi parlare della tua famiglia?» gli chiese e le sopracciglia di Otabek scattarono verso l’alto e lui prese un profondo sospiro. Rilassò le spalle, mentre Yuri tornava a guardarlo. Come prima, sembrava semplicemente curioso, ma quella volta Otabek percepì qualcosa di diverso nel suo tono di voce e nel modo in cui stringeva le labbra tra loro.

Annuì, lasciando che le parole uscissero senza filtro, con Yuri non serviva. «Io non sono originario del paese più vicino, abitavo più a nord, ma ho dovuto cambiare dimora per lavorare, la mia famiglia è rimasta al mio villaggio natale. Mia madre si chiama Sofiya. È una donna molto bella, ed è sempre stata una madre gentile, un po’ severa, certo, ma ha sempre pensato al mio bene e a quello di mia sorella. Le assomiglio molto, abbiamo gli stessi occhi e lo stesso naso, mio padre dice che abbiamo anche la stessa lingua lunga, – aggiunse con un sorriso e Yuri fece di nuovo quel sorrisetto sghembo – lui è molto più bonario di mia madre, di lui ho il colore dei capelli e, come gli piace dire, “la stazza da lavoratore.”»

A quelle parole, Yuri scosse le spalle per nascondere un singhiozzo divertito. «Beh, di sicuro non parla della statura.» lo prese in giro.

Otabek si finse offeso, portandosi una mano sul petto. «Mi scusi tanto, sua altezza.»

Yuri non gli rispose e continuò a tenersi le braccia sul viso, celando i propri risolini.

«E poi non sei neanche tanto più alto di me.» Otabek chiuse gli occhi, come a mostrare superiorità, senza però nascondere il sorriso che gli stirava le labbra.

La risata silenziosa di Yuri si calmò dopo alcuni secondi e solo allora Otabek alzò una palpebra, trovandolo voltato verso di sé. «Come si chiama tuo padre?» gli chiese, ancora.

«Rami.»

L’altro annuì. «È un bel nome. Sai cosa significa?».

Otabek scosse la testa, stranito; non aveva mai pensato che i nomi potessero avere un significato dal momento che, per lui, erano sempre stati solo un modo per riconoscere le persone, una parola associata ad un essere umano e non ad un oggetto. Si tirò a sedere. «Non avevo idea che avesse un significato.»

Yuri imitò il suo movimento e alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Come no?»

Otabek abbassò il viso, nervoso, e prese a grattare il terreno con le unghia. «Ci sono molte cose che non so, Yuri.» disse infine, senza guardarlo. Poteva conoscere l’arte del ferro, essere un buono fabbro, e saper maneggiare una spada se ne avesse avuto bisogno, ma sapeva bene di non essere un letterato; non era nobile e non poteva permettersi di conoscere la storia e la letteratura e fino a quel momento non gli era mai importato, perché non gli era mai capitato di parlare con qualcuno che avesse una cultura superiore alla sua. Yuri parlava spesso di cose che lui non capiva, di cui non aveva mai sentito parlare; quando accadeva, Otabek stava ad ascoltarlo con attenzione, cercando di ricordare quante più nozioni possibili, le avrebbe perfino scritte, se avesse saputo farlo. Incrociò le gambe e affondò un dito in uno dei piccoli solchi che aveva scavato.

Yuri gli era scivolato accanto e adesso Otabek sentiva il suo corpo premere contro il fianco, freddo attraverso gli strati di stoffa che li separavano.

«Amorevole.» gli sentì dire, in un sussurro. «Rami significa amorevole.»

Un piacevole brivido gli corse lungo la schiena, forse per il freddo, forse perché la voce di Yuri era suonata morbida come mai prima di allora. «Amorevole.» ripeté, sperando di ricordarlo abbastanza a lungo da poterlo riferire a suo padre.

«Continui a parlarmi della tua famiglia?» domandò Yuri, a voce bassa.

Otabek sospirò; non aveva smesso di fissare il proprio dito inghiottito dalla terra umida, lo tirò fuori piano, osservando come i granuli di terreno rimanessero attaccati alla propria pelle. Si passò velocemente il pollice sul medio per farli cadere e poi riprese a parlare. «Rimane solo mia sorella minore, Ayzere. È una piccola piaga, e un po’ ti somiglia – si beccò un pugno non troppo forte sul braccio – _voglio dire_ che è capricciosa, non ascolta mai quello che le dico e non perde occasione per prendermi in giro, però le voglio molto bene.» si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto solo quando alzò gli occhi su Yuri. Lo trovò con la fronte corrugata e le mani intrecciate in grembo.

«Tu… mi vuoi _bene_?» gli chiese allora, cogliendolo totalmente di sorpresa, anche se avrebbe dovuto essere abituato a quel modo di fare che mostrava quanto in realtà Yuri fosse inesperto in fatto di relazioni umane. Un’altra persona non avrebbe mai chiesto una cosa del genere tanto direttamente, ma se c’era una cosa che Otabek aveva capito, era non aspettarsi niente di usuale da parte di Yuri.

Si strinse nelle spalle. «Sì, beh, siamo amici, no? Quindi ti voglio bene.» e a quelle parole Yuri gli sorrise di nuovo, come aveva fatto prima.

Otabek sentì il petto stringersi, si aspettava quasi che Yuri ricambiasse quella frase, ma lui rimase in silenzio e ad Otabek non rimase che cambiare argomento, prima di finire ad indugiare su pensieri che non avrebbero neanche dovuto esistere. Si schiarì la voce. «E Ayzere cosa significa?»

Yuri fece una smorfia, tamburellando con le dita sulla coscia. Ripeté il nome un paio di volte, prima di schioccare la lingua. «Ayzere significa Luna dorata.» Otabek si appuntò mentalmente anche quello, poi la voce di Yuri lo distrasse ancora. «E come comunicate, se loro abitano lontani?»

«C’è un ragazzo giù al paese che scrive le lettere per me, visto che io non so farlo, e poi loro se le fanno leggere da qualcun altro.» gli spiegò. Non ebbe bisogno di sentirgliela dire, perché la domanda che attraversò la mente di Yuri gli si lesse chiara in viso. “ _Non sai né scrivere né leggere?_ ”

Eppure Yuri non parlò, si limitò ad annuire e stringersi di più contro di lui. Otabek rabbrividì, ma gli venne facile attribuire quella reazione all’inesistente calore corporeo del ragazzo che pareva rubargli il proprio.

«Ti piacerebbe imparare?» La voce di Yuri vibrava piano, incerta.

Lo squadrò scettico; aveva sempre sognato di imparare a leggere e scrivere, ma non aveva mai pensato che quel desiderio potesse anche solo lontanamente diventare realtà. Si strinse nelle spalle. «Mi piacerebbe molto.»

Yuri si illuminò, gli occhi che brillavano e Otabek sentì il sangue salirgli alle guance e sperò che Yuri non se ne accorgesse; per sua fortuna l’altro era tutto impegnato a tirarsi in piedi e portarsi un pugno al petto. «Posso insegnarti io!» annunciò, esaltato.

Otabek si mordicchiò un labbro per non sorridere ancora più ampiamente, scuotendo la testa in un tentativo di liberarsi da quell’iniziale incredulità; non avrebbe mai pensato che Yuri potesse arrivare a proporgli qualcosa del genere, eppure eccolo lì, mentre accettava che Yuri gli facesse da tutore.

«Grazie, Yuri.»

Yuri alzò un sopracciglio e calciò un po’ di terra, le labbra strette tra loro quando mugugnò un “Ringraziami quando avremo finito.” Al quale Otabek non poté che rispondere con uno sbuffo divertito e un sorriso sincero.

 

***

 

Yuri mantenne la propria promessa, e già dalle volte successive a quella loro conversazione prese a portare con sé dei libri e delle pergamene ingiallite.

Come insegnante non aveva molta pazienza, ma Otabek si impegnava più che poteva; avevano iniziato con i nomi, il suo, quello dei suoi genitori, di sua sorella e così via, in modo che gli venisse più semplice associare i suoni parlati ai simboli scritti nella grafia stretta e vagamente disordinata di Yuri, anche se il ragazzo gli aveva assicurato che faceva del suo meglio per renderla più leggibile.

Non era difficile come aveva creduto, anche se doveva spesso fermarsi a riflettere su quale lettera leggere, soprattutto quando si trattava di parole nuove. Ricordava la prima volta che Yuri gli aveva scritto qualcosa da leggere: era il suo nome, ma Otabek non l’aveva mai visto scritto prima d’allora, e confondeva ancora la _yu_ con la _effe_ , così quando, con voce incerta e balbettando, lesse _“Fri”_ , Yuri scoppiò in una risata incontrollata e tutta di pancia, per poi correggerlo e spiegargli che si leggeva proprio _“Yuri”_.

Era diversa dalle sue solite risatine di gola, spesso roche, e Otabek si disse che avrebbe potuto sopportare d’essere preso un po’ in giro, se avesse significato vedere Yuri ridere a quel modo.

Otabek aveva fatto molti progressi, e aveva iniziato a leggere un poema insieme a Yuri. Lui gli aveva detto che si chiamava _Cantare delle gesta di Igor,_ ed era uno scritto anonimo. Raccontava la storia di un certo Igor Svyatoslavich, principe che aveva guidato una campagna militare contro i Polovcy, senza però riuscire a vincere.

Ormai erano arrivati alle battute finali, dove la giovane sposa dell’eroe, Yaroslavna, cantava il proprio dolore per la lontananza dell’amato.

Stavano seduti ai piedi di un albero e Otabek teneva le pergamene aperte sulle gambe distese, mentre seguiva con il dito lungo la riga di lettere che avevano finalmente un senso ai suoi occhi. Pensare che fino a qualche settimana prima non avrebbe neanche saputo da dove cominciare a leggere gli dava i brividi, e non vedeva l’ora di riuscire a ricordare tutti i simboli alla perfezione, così da poter scrivere la sua prima lettera alla sua famiglia.

Un venticello freddo gli scompigliava i capelli e lo faceva rabbrividire, ma continuò a leggere, balbettando quando non sapeva qualche parole, e allora Yuri lo aiutava, indicandogli la lettera, la corretta pronuncia e ripetendola fino a quando lui non fosse riuscito a pronunciarla bene e sbuffando di tanto in tanto quando ci metteva troppo tempo. Otabek non se la prendeva, perché sapeva che Yuri voleva solo che lui diventasse bravo in fretta: aveva preso molto a cuore il suo desiderio di scrivere ai suoi genitori e alla sua sorellina.

«… “ _O větrě, větrilo! Čemu, gospodine, nasilĭno věẹši?_ ” » Otabek rivolse un’occhiata a Yuri, per essere sicuro di star pronunciando tutto nel modo giusto e vide che l’altro annuiva, per poi fargli cenno di continuare.

Otabek prese un profondo respiro, continuando a passare il polpastrello lungo la fitta fila di simboli. « “ _Čemu myčeši chinovĭskyya strělky na svoẹyu_ netrudnof _krilcyu na moẹya lady voi?_ ” » Fu a quel punto che la voce di Yuri si fece sentire; il ragazzo sbuffò e portò una mano ad afferrargli il polso e glielo portò qualche parola indietro.

«No, no! Otabek devi concentrarti.» gli disse, sporgendosi verso di lui, le guance quasi a contatto. Posò il proprio indice su quello di Otabek, stringendogli delicatamente la mano e facendo scorrere quel dito su una parola in particolare. «Rileggi qui.»

Otabek aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardando bene ogni lettera, poi esordì, sicuro. « _Netrudnof._ » Ma non ebbe bisogno di guardare Yuri per sapere che aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo.

«Piano, leggi più lentamente.» La presa sul suo indice si fece meno forte, ma Yuri non gli lasciò la mano e si premurò di far passare il polpastrello sotto ogni singola lettera, mentre lui scomponeva la parola.

«Ne-t-r-u-d-no- _f..._ – si accorse subito dell’errore non appena pronunciò l’ultima lettera, dandosi mentalmente dell’idiota per non essersene accorto. – No… no… è _netrudno-yu_.» si corresse e stavolta Yuri parve soddisfatto.

«Esatto.» lo lodò, con una punta d’orgoglio nella voce; Yuri si mostrava sempre molto contento dei suoi progressi e non mancava di dimostrarglielo, anche in modi meno convenzionali, come ammettere che infine Otabek non era “ _così stupido come pareva_ ”, frase a cui Otabek rispondeva rimarcando quanto neanche lui non fosse l’insegnante ideale e a quel punto Yuri solitamente gli pizzicava un braccio e gli intimava di stare in silenzio.

Continuò a leggere, interrotto di volta in volta da Yuri, che correggeva la sua pronuncia o la sua intonazione, o anche solo gli spiegava il significato di parole che Otabek non aveva mai sentito prima.

Era bello essere capace di capire ciò che qualcun altro aveva da dire, ma che non poteva riferire di persona; c’era qualcosa di affascinante nel sapere che nel passato, da qualche parte, qualcuno aveva deciso di mettere per iscritto i propri pensieri e che adesso lui aveva il privilegio di riuscire a conoscerli e magari, tramandarli. Finì di leggere, pronunciando l’ultima frase con voce incerta e sperando che Yuri non lo correggesse di nuovo; con sua somma sorpresa, Yuri non disse niente e si limitò a guardarlo con l’accenno di un sorriso sulle labbra.

Otabek lasciò che i propri occhi scivolassero sul suo volto sereno per poi posarsi proprio su quelle labbra. Erano socchiuse, chiare e sembravano morbide, perfino più morbide di quelle di Mila.

Non si accorse del momento esatto in cui era successo, non era consapevole di volerlo fino a quando non se ne rese conto, di colpo e senza alcun preavviso, e il desiderio di toccarle, passarvi le dita per constatare che fossero davvero soffici come apparivano, si fece strada in lui senza che potesse fermarlo. Strinse una mano a pugno, serrando i denti in modo da non farsi sfuggire niente di compromettente, mentre il suo intero corpo si faceva più immobile di una statua.

Yuri respirava piano e quando Otabek tornò a guardarlo negli occhi lo trovò confuso. Non capiva cosa gli stesse succedendo: aveva sempre avuto amici maschi, non era una novità, li aveva al suo villaggio e li aveva al paese eppure mai, _mai_ , ricordava di aver provato un’emozione di quel genere. Deglutì e distolse lo sguardo. Non potava rimanere in quella posizione, con Yuri premuto sul suo fianco, il suo respiro profumato che gli soffiava sulla guancia e le sue labbra chiare che lo confondevano. Sì tirò in piedi bruscamente, strappando a Yuri un verso contrariato, mentre anche lui si alzava veloce.

«Otabek?» lo richiamò Yuri quando vide che lo ignorava. Si spazzolò con una mano la polvere dalla veste chiara, le pergamene abbandonate per terra, e si sporse in avanti afferrandogli una spalla. «Cosa succede?»

Otabek si arrestò nei propri passi, il tocco della mano che gli pesava sulla spalla, tentò di riacquistare il controllo del proprio respiro, fingendo di non sentire il battito forsennato del proprio cuore che non ne voleva sapere di calmarsi.

Mi su un sorriso nervoso, prima di voltarsi verso di lui. «Nulla. Mi sono solo ricordato che ho delle… cose da fare alla fucina.»

Otabek sperò che Yuri non riuscisse a leggere quella bugia, perché sentiva solo l’impellente bisogno di mettere distanza tra se stesso e quella radura, di pensare da solo, di farlo anche in fretta, prima di fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito e rischiare di perdere Yuri.

Yuri ritirò la mano. «Oh. Capisco. Domani verrai?» e sembrava così tanto speranzoso, ogni volta che glielo chiedeva e ogni volta Otabek gli rispondeva che sì, sarebbe tornato l’indomani, se ne avesse avuto la possibilità.

Annuì. «Certo.»

Yuri indietreggiò e Otabek lo osservò mentre si accovacciava per terra a raccogliere le pergamene; quando tornò in piedi i suoi occhi cercarono la figura di Otabek. Si sporse in avanti, come se volesse seguirlo, indugiando qualche attimo in quella posizione, poi però si ritirò verso gli alberi. «Va bene, a domani allora.» la sua schiena sparì tra la boscaglia e Otabek fu libero di salire su Astra e tornare al paese.

Sentiva la testa pesante e non sapeva cosa gli stesse succedendo, né perché, sapeva solo che Yuri, con i suoi modi bruschi, con le parole taglienti e gli occhi più affilati del suo pugnale, era riuscito a farsi strada nella sua vita e nel suo cuore in un modo che era pericoloso, spaventoso a tratti, ma bello, terribilmente bello.

 

 

Era tornato nel tardo pomeriggio ed era salito dritto nella propria stanza subito dopo aver lasciato Astra nella stalla. Non sapeva nemmeno da dove cominciare a riflettere su quello che gli stava succedendo, perché per la prima volta nella sua vita non aveva termini di paragone; il tempo passato con Yuri apparteneva ad un’altra dimensione, dove lui poteva fermarsi, disteso su di un mantello, a chiacchierare di qualunque cosa gli venisse in mente, o semplicemente a stare in silenzio, guardando il cielo e, di sfuggita, il ragazzo accanto a lui. Yuri sembrava pensarla allo stesso modo: gli aveva detto che lui era il primo umano con cui parlava, il primo di cui si fidasse, gliel’aveva detto guardandolo negli occhi e Otabek era riuscito a leggere tutta la sincerità di quelle parole. Se ne sentiva lusingato, come se l’amicizia di Yuri lo rendesse speciale. Qualche volta avevano anche duellato, per semplice divertimento, ma Otabek rimaneva incantato vedendo il modo in cui il viso di Yuri si trasformava. I suoi occhi, quando si scontravano, esprimevano tutto il loro potenziale; sembrava proprio che Yuri fosse nato per la battaglia: il modo in cui si muoveva era ipnotico, sinuoso e Otabek si era ritrovato spesso con le spalle al muro perché invece di difendersi aveva preferito rimanere a guardarlo, solo per essere preso in giro a causa di quello stesso motivo.

Altre volte invece Yuri gli aveva parlato di come si prendeva cura del bosco, di come dovesse essere sempre attento ai confini, perché non voleva che gli uomini lo distruggessero e quando Otabek gli aveva chiesto come facesse a controllare tutto il perimetro della foresta, che copriva la maggior parte della montagna e della vallata, Yuri gli disse che usava gli animali, spesso lupi, e chiedeva loro di scoraggiare chiunque tentasse di entrare. Gli disse anche, con il suo solito tono pungente, di ritenersi fortunato che volesse passare del tempo con lui, invece di mandargli i lupi alle calcagna e Otabek aveva provato una piacevole sensazione di calore allo stomaco, eppure non riusciva liberarsi dal sospetto che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nel modo in cui sentiva quando stava con Yuri.

Quella mattina non era stata diversa. Si erano visti, si erano salutati e si erano semplicemente seduti per terra a leggere, come facevano già da un po’ di tempo. C’era stata quiete, un’atmosfera quasi familiare, d’intimità. Otabek ne era confuso, perché non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile che in così poco tempo, Yuri avesse raggiunto, e forse superato, il livello di confidenza che aveva con Mila. Sentiva di potersi affidare a lui e pensare che durante il loro primo incontro Yuri non aveva fatto altro che minacciare di ucciderlo e puntargli la sua stessa spada alla gola gli sembrava ormai assurdo. Non credeva possibile riuscire a provare così tanto affetto per una persona così diversa da coloro con cui era abituato ad aver a che fare.

Si passò una mano sul volto, al ricordo del suo viso vicino al proprio, del suo profumo fresco ed invitante e delle sue labbra di quel color rosa lieve.

Tutto in Yuri parlava di una delicatezza intrinseca, eppure Otabek non si sarebbe mai sognato di definirlo delicato, o debole, anzi se c’erano due aggettivi che potevano descrivere Yuri, erano sicuramente combattivo e fiero. Yuri era… era totalmente diverso da chiunque altro avesse mai incontrato e non rientrava in nessuna delle categorie che Otabek conosceva. Ed era _bello_ , era bello e Otabek non sapeva cosa fare a riguardo; era bello in modo diverso da come poteva esserlo Mila: lei aveva le forme morbide di una donna e non c’era da chiedersi perché fosse bella, Yuri invece era alto e asciutto, un fascio di muscoli scattanti e movenze a tratti aggressive e scomposte a tratti ipnotiche ed aggraziate, ma che si adattavano perfettamente al suo carattere.

Tuttavia, Otabek non riusciva ancora ad arrivare al nocciolo della questione e tutta quella confusione, tutto quel riflettere su qualcosa che non capiva, l’aveva solo stancato e gli aveva provocato un forte mal di testa.

Quasi cadde giù dal letto quando due colpi secchi alla porta lo strapparono a forza dai propri pensieri, come un sonnambulo svegliato di colpo. Si alzò velocemente, sistemandosi la camicia e aprì la porta; trovò Mila, infuriata come non l’aveva mai vista, che gli diede un colpo sul petto non appena lo vide. «OH! Sei vivo allora!» esclamò. Lo spinse di lato per entrare e si andò a sedere sul bordo del suo letto.

«Ciao anche a te.» borbottò lui, ma Mila non era dell’umore giusto per sopportare il suo sarcasmo e gli rivolse un’occhiata di fuoco. «Spero tu abbia una spiegazione per non esserti fatto vedere in questi giorni. Eppure Feliks mi ha detto che ti ha dato anche più tempo libero.»

Otabek richiuse la porta; i suoi pensieri avevano già cominciato a correre per trovare una soluzione a quella situazione scomoda in cui si era cacciato. Di sicuro non poteva dire a Mila di Yuri, ma come spiegarle dove se ne andava ogni pomeriggio e sera?

Ma Mila, cosa che non aveva messo in conto, ormai aveva imparato a decifrare perfino le sue più piccole espressioni, i minimi cambiamenti nel suo volto.

La ragazza assottigliò gli occhi, piegando la testa di lato. «Beks, stai arrossendo?» gli chiese curiosa.

Non le rispose, e probabilmente divenne ancora più rosso, perché Mila si mise a ridere. «Oh… tu hai incontrato una _ragazza_! E Beks, stai arrossendo! Quindi hai incontrato una ragazza che _ti piace_!»

Otabek scosse la testa. «N-no! Smettila di dire idiozie!» reagì e capì di aver sbagliato nello stesso momento in cui l’ultima parola gli lasciò le labbra, perché il sorriso di Mila si fece ancora più grande e lei posò una mano sul letto, facendogli cenno di sedersi accanto a lei. «Ah! Otabek Altin, non mi freghi più! Chi è? La conosco?» quando vide che Otabek non le rispondeva, né si muoveva, sbuffò rumorosamente. «Smettila e parlami di lei.»

Otabek la fissò; non poteva dirle di Yuri, si ripeté. Eppure, si disse, forse Mila gli stava porgendo la soluzione su un piatto d’argento, forse parlarle di Yuri, anche se indirettamente, l’avrebbe aiutato a capire cosa gli stava succedendo. Non era sicuro che questa discussione gli avrebbe dato le risposte che cercava, e non era sicuro che tali risposte sarebbero state facili da accettare, ma con un sospiro sconfitto si andò a sedere accanto a lei. «Non so cosa dirti.»

Mila gli posò una mano sulla spalla. «Sei così imbarazzante, amico mio. Comincia a descriverla, poi vedrai che ti verrà tutto molto naturale.» gli sorrise, incoraggiante.

Anche se con qualche riserva, Otabek prese un profondo sospiro. «Beh, ha dei begl’occhi, e anche un bel viso…» Mila inarcò un sopracciglio. «Solo questo? Com’è fisicamente?»

Otabek la guardò, consapevole di cosa Mila gli stesse chiedendo e cosa si aspettasse, ma lui non poteva descrivere qualcosa che non esisteva; non che Yuri non avesse un bel corpo, per quanto gli sembrasse strano ammetterlo, ma di sicuro Mila voleva sentir parlare di seni, e al massimo di gambe, niente a che vedere con spalle larghe e grandi mani dalle dita lunghe che giocherellavano con un pugnale. Scosse le spalle e Mila alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Giusto, dimenticavo chi ho davanti. Continua pure.»

Otabek non sapeva se sentirsi offeso o meno da quel commento, ma decise di ignorarlo. «Mi trovo bene con lei, mi piace parlarle, perché non devo stare troppo attento a ciò che dico… e mi piace ascoltare quello che ha da dire, soprattutto.» Si guardò le mani e si ricordò delle prime volte che aveva visto Yuri. «È un po’ scontrosa, a volte. Però è… non so, non ho mai conosciuto nessuno come lei, non sembra nemmeno appartenere a questo mondo.» si trovò a sorridere, senza neanche accorgersene.

Mila gli passò un braccio attorno al busto, poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla. «Il mio Beks si è innamorato!» esclamò lei, ignara dell’effetto che avrebbero avuto quelle parole su Otabek.

Lui la guardò mentre cercava di processare quell’ultima frase. «Cosa?» perché non poteva essere, doveva aver capito male per forza.

Mila alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli strinse il braccio. «Innamorato, Beks. Amore. “È bella, non ho mai conosciuto nessuno come lei, mi trovo bene con lei e mi piace ascoltarla” e dovresti vedere la tua faccia.» sospirò lei prima di sorridergli. «È una cosa bellissima, Otabek. Perché non volevi dirmelo?»

Otabek scosse la testa. «Io non credo che… sia amore.» Non poteva assolutamente essere amore, affetto sì, amicizia senza dubbio, ma amore? L’amore era qualcosa di molto più profondo e soprattutto era qualcosa che un uomo provava verso una donna.

«Io credo di sì, invece. In realtà non c’è nemmeno bisogno di guardati per capirlo, basta sentirti parlare. Si sente che tieni molto a lei e ti piace stare con lei, vero?» Mila parlò a voce bassa e in tono dolce, mostrando di nuovo tutta quella gentilezza ed empatia di cui era capace.

Otabek ne era intimorito, proprio perché sapeva quanto Mila fosse brava a leggere le persone, quasi come se riuscisse a percepire le loro emozioni e per questo sapeva anche di poter far finta che lei non gli avesse detto nulla. Mila aveva ragione: Otabek teneva a Yuri, anche troppo, e gli piaceva stare con lui.

Sospirò e annuì, scacciando via la lieve sensazione di panico che gli faceva pizzicare la nuca, e cercando di aprirsi alla possibilità che ciò che provava per Yuri si trattasse realmente di amore.

Mila gli sorrise e continuò. «E ti piace lei. Ti piace il suo aspetto, giusto?» ancora una volta, Otabek si ricordò del sorriso di Yuri, o del modo in cui teneva il pugnale alzato di fronte al viso, mentre scattava di lato per provare un affondo e non riuscì proprio a frenare la propria reazione, quando il cuore gli accelerò e lo stomaco gli si strinse al solo pensiero. E nonostante tutto, tentò ancora di creare una scusa. «Mila, ma mi piace stare anche con te, e mi pare di averti detto mille volte che ti trovo bella.»

La sua amica fece del suo meglio per non alzare nuovamente gli occhi al cielo e borbottò tra sé e sé. «Perché ci provo ancora?» prima di portare quella conversazione su un altro livello. «Lo so che tieni a me, Beks. Ma non è la stessa cosa, ecco perché ti voglio fare un’altra domanda.»

«Quindi?» Incalzò lui, a quel punto impaziente di sentire cosa stesse passando per la testa rossa di Mila.

Il sorriso furbo che si aprì sul suo volto quasi lo spaventò. «Ti è mai venuta voglia di baciarla? E non intendo un bacio stupido come quello che hai dato a me quando ci siamo conosciuti, intendo un bacio di quelli seri, quelli belli.» e dopo quelle parole, Otabek era certo di essere diventato scarlatto.

Fece una smorfia, borbottando senza neanche provare a nascondere l’imbarazzo. «Ma che razza di domanda è?» Il suo volto doveva essere uno spettacolo ridicolo, a giudicare dall’espressione di Mila, ma lei sorrise ancora più ampiamente. «Rispondi.»

Otabek si prese del tempo prima di risponderle. A dire la verità non aveva mai provato il desiderio di _baciare_ Yuri, o meglio – anche se era difficile ammetterlo persino a se stesso – si era vietato di provarlo, però quella mattina si era soffermato ad osservargli le labbra; di nuovo, sentì qualcosa smuoversi nel suo stomaco e forse, se non se ne fosse andato di fretta e furia, forse avrebbe voluto baciarlo.

«Non lo so. Forse.»

«Devi incontrarla domani?» gli chiese Mila. Otabek scrollò le spalle, rispondendo con un fievole “sì” e Mila si illuminò. Si alzò in piedi e batté le mani. «Allora cerca di capirlo, e se sarà così – si posò una mano sulle labbra, come se gli stesse svelando un segreto – cosa che credo, promettimi che le dirai tutto!» gli fece l’occhiolino.

«Ci proverò.» fu la sua mezza promessa, confuso com’era sul come avrebbe mai potuto dire una cosa del genere a Yuri senza spaventarlo o allontanarlo per sempre.

«Va bene, però promettimi anche un’altra cosa.» l’espressione di Mila si fece triste e lei mise su un broncio; Otabek non era sicuro di voler sapere cosa stesse per dirgli.

«Promettimi che non mi lascerai mai più sola per una settimana intera! _Brutto idiota_ , pensavo di aver fatto qualcosa di male!» sbottò.

Otabek sentì un grosso peso scivolargli via del petto, perché non avrebbe mai voluto ferire Mila, allungò un braccio verso di lei facendole cenno di avvicinarsi e abbracciandola quando fu a portata di braccia. «Adesso fai il carino? Non funziona così, mio caro!» strillò lei, ma stava ridendo. Otabek sorrise con lei, perché alla fine Mila sarebbe stata sempre sua amica, e forse un giorno avrebbe potuto davvero parlarle anche di Yuri.

 

 

**Traduzione:**

_O větrě, větrilo! Čemu, gospodine, nasilĭno věẹši? Čemu myčeši chinovĭskyya strělky na svoẹyu netrudnoyu krilcyu na moẹja lady voi?_

O vento, venticello! Perché, signore, soffi nemico? Perché porti le frecce unne sulla tua ala leggera contro i guerrieri del mio sposo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa~  
> Questo capitolo è stato un parto! L’ho modificato fino ad un momento prima di pubblicarlo e non ne sono ancora del tutto convinta T_T  
> Precisazioni (come al solito): sebbene io non abbia scelto una data precisa per lo svolgimento dei fatti, nella mia testa il tutto si svolge nel 1200 circa, in una zona nella parte sud dei monti Urali, quasi sull’attuale confine tra Russia e Kazakistan. In quel periodo, lì ci stavano i Bulgari, e per gentile concessione della mia beta, ho scoperto che utilizzavano il cirillico come lingua corrente (essendosi fusi con le varie popolazioni slave preesistenti) e che qualche anno dopo sono stati dominati dai Bizantini.  
> A tal proposito, il poema citato “Cantare delle Gesta di Igor” (titolo originale: _Slovo o Pŭlku Igorevě_ ) esiste realmente, ed è stato scritto da un autore anonimo nel XII secolo ed è _l’unico_ dannatissimo testo di letteratura slava antica che sono riuscita a trovare su internet! Ho quasi pianto di gioia quando ho scoperto che si incastrava bene con lo spazio-tempo della storia!  
>  Se vi interessa saperne di più, vi lascio il link al sito [qui](http://bifrost.it/SLAVI/Fonti/CantoschieraIgor.html)!  
> L’errore che fa Otabek quando legge è uno degli errori che facevo io quando ho iniziato ad imparare l’alfabeto cirillico, ossia confondere la lettera _yu_ (Ю che, per correttezza, andrebbe translitterata come _ju_ ) e la lettera _effe_ (Ф e lo so che è praticamente una “fi” greca, ma il mio cervello deformato da cinque anni di scientifico ci vede solo il flusso di campo elettrico e magnetico, sorry)  
>  Ovviamente i nomi della famiglia di Otabek sono tutti inventati, ed in particolare il nome Rami è stato scelto perché io nutro un amore profondo verso l’attore Rami Malek ([qui](https://www.google.it/#q=rami+malek)), che è una persona adorabile e bellissima.  
> Passando ad altro: questo capitolo è stato un parto, sì, ma ha anche dei momenti che ho adorato scrivere, come ad esempio Yuri che insegna ad Otabek come si legge. È qualcosa che volevo assolutamente inserire, perché mi piace che entrambi si aiutino a vicenda in questo rapporto, tirando fuori il meglio l’uno dell’altro :)  
> Detto ciò, grazie a chiunque abbia letto e spero che vorrete lasciarmi un kudos o un commento, anche critico, li apprezzo tutti!  
> Come sempre, un grazie va alla mia beta, che ormai conoscete tutti, e a **classicpleistocene** e **nerily** per aver commentato lo scorso capitolo!  
>  Comunicazione: sono sotto esami! Devo dare una materia tra meno di quindici giorni, quindi l’aggiornamento della prossima settimana salterà, perché non riuscirò a sistemare il capitolo, purtroppo *sigh*  
> Quindi alla prossima!


	5. Capitolo IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentre lo guardava, Otabek realizzò che avrebbe potuto anche osservarlo per il resto dei suoi giorni e continuare a meravigliarsi di fronte ad ogni dettaglio del suo viso, del suo corpo, della sua voce, del suo profumo. Avrebbe potuto ascoltarlo per ore ed ore senza mai esserne stanco, avrebbe potuto semplicemente stargli vicino senza dire niente e ne sarebbe stato contento.  
> L’aveva promesso a Mila, le aveva detto che ci avrebbe quantomeno provato, e se fino a qualche secondo prima aveva potuto avere riserve, adesso non avrebbe potuto tirarsi indietro, perché era invigorente, era caldo ed era troppo. Troppo travolgente e troppo vero per poter continuare ad ignorarlo.

[6400 parole]

 

 

La mattina successiva alla chiacchierata con Mila, Otabek avrebbe voluto permettersi di indugiare un po’ di più a letto, poiché era domenica, ma Feliks aveva cominciato a bussare alla porta della sua stanza appena dopo l’alba e l’aveva messo a lavoro di buon’ora perché erano in ritardo su una consegna. Sebbene stesse pregustando quel riposto da tutta la settimana, Otabek non se la prese; eseguì tutto ciò che Feliks gli diceva di fare, erano compiti molto meccanici e gli permettevano di distrarre la mente da tutto ciò che vi turbinava dalla sera prima. Dopo la conversazione con Mila, la sua impazienza di vedere Yuri era cresciuta nell’arco di una sola notte. S’era svegliato con l’intenzione di andare da lui dopo aver rassettato la propria stanza, come gli chiedeva sempre di fare Magda, la moglie di Feliks e la richiesta dell’uomo aveva solo posticipato quel momento, rendendolo ancora più impaziente, tanto che Otabek si fermò giusto per trangugiare il proprio pranzo, prima di fiondarsi nella stalla e sellare Astra.

Sentiva la pelle solleticare, in tutto il corpo, e un lieve calore che gli riempiva lo stomaco, un calore che Otabek riconobbe come aspettativa e adesso, con la promessa di non raccontarsi più stupide bugie solo perché più comode, vi riconosceva anche la paura.

Non riusciva a liberarsi quel lieve, strisciante panico che gli faceva formicolare la nuca e le braccia, mandandogli brividi lungo la schiena. Era il timore di scoprire che le parole di Mila erano vere, che s’era veramente innamorato di un uomo, per quanto diverso da qualunque altro uomo avesse mai conosciuto. Sapeva cosa si pensava di quel tipo di relazioni, sapeva che nessuno si sarebbe mai augurato qualcosa del genere, eppure sapeva anche che era successo e continuava a succedere. Al suo villaggio, per esempio, tutti sapevano che i due uomini di mezza età che vivevano proprio ai piedi della montagna erano ben lontani dall’essere solo amici, almeno stando a ciò che gli era sempre stato detto. Però Otabek si ricordava che sua madre aveva semplicemente storto il naso alla vecchia donna che raccontava quella storia e che rideva di tanto in tanto invocando Dio, _che potesse salvarli tutti_. Eppure mai una parola di condanna o disgusto era uscita dalla bocca di sua madre, anche se di sicuro non nascondeva il suo non essere d’accordo.

Quel pensiero lo rassicurava, nonostante non fosse il suo unico timore. C’era anche un’altra cosa, forse ancora più spaventosa della prima: anche se fosse stato realmente innamorato di Yuri, nella parte razionale della sua mentre era consapevole di non potersi aspettare che Yuri lo ricambiasse e il solo pensarci gli faceva stringere spiacevolmente il petto.

Fu solo quando Astra nitrì il proprio disappunto alla sua distrazione, che Otabek riprese coscienza del presente e degli alberi che scorrevano accanto a lui. Sospirò, e spronò la propria cavalcatura a passo più rapido, in modo da potersi liberare di tutti quei dubbi il prima possibile.

 

Il viaggio gli sembrò più lungo del solito, ma di sicuro era solo un’impressione dettata dall’impazienza e quando finalmente arrivò alla radura scese da Astra più veloce che poté, lanciando la spada per terra e camminando veloce verso la foresta. Non ebbe neanche bisogno di chiamare quella volta, perché Yuri era appena dietro la prima linea di alberi e gli stava già sorridendo. Si fece largo tra gli arbusti e le fronde, talmente fitte che Otabek continuava a non spiegarsi come non fosse pieno di tagli e con i vestiti strappati in più punti, prima di uscire allo scoperto.

«Sei tornato di nuovo.» disse, e lo fece semplicemente perché ormai era diventato una specie di rito. Se durante le prime volte il tono era annoiato e insofferente, adesso era diventato gioviale e quasi affettuoso. Otabek si chiedeva se fosse davvero così sorpreso di vederlo tornare, _ogni volta_ , anche dopo aver capito che non si sarebbe liberato di lui tanto facilmente.

«Te l’avevo detto.» alzò un angolo nella bocca, rispondendo a bassa voce. Si erano avvicinati e Otabek si perse ad osservare i lineamenti sottili del suo viso, con quella che doveva essere l’espressione più stupida di sempre stampata in faccia, se le parole di Mila erano state veritiere (ed era piuttosto sicuro che lo fossero); prese un profondo sospiro e tossicchiò, distogliendo lo sguardo da Yuri. Doveva stare calmo, non doveva farsi sopraffare in quel modo, doveva capire cosa gli stesse succedendo e doveva farlo quel pomeriggio, prima che la situazione si complicasse ancora.

Yuri lo stava guardando stranito, con quei suoi occhi verdi e all’apparenza tanto freddi, eppure tutto ciò che Otabek provava era calore, diffuso in tutto il corpo, più concentrato sulle guance e nello stomaco, che gli si contraeva gradevolmente tutte volte che incrociava le iridi dell’altro.

Poi Yuri mosse velocemente il polso a mezz’aria, lasciando scattare e dita indietro, e sul suo palmo di materializzarono le pergamene che utilizzavano per studiare. Otabek seguì quel movimento con occhi incantati; vedergli compiere magie era ancora qualcosa che lo destabilizzava, lo affascinava oltre ogni dire e gli dava piena idea di chi fosse realmente il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte. Era già successo altre volte, ad esempio quando Yuri, con il palmo aperto contro la sua schiena, lo aveva aiutato ad asciugarsi dalla neve che si scioglieva sotto i suoi vestiti, lasciando solo una tiepida sensazione preceduta da uno strano intorpidimento, ma Otabek sapeva che non avrebbe mai smesso di meravigliarsi di fronte a quei piccoli miracoli che Yuri sapeva compiere. Scosse la testa piano e fece un sorrisetto.

Yuri lo ricambiò e il cuore di Otabek decise di stringersi e pulsare più forte; Otabek voleva alzare una mano, accarezzargli il volto, sentire sotto le dita quel sottile sorriso e il modo in cui gli mutava i lineamenti e per la prima volta fu consapevole di quel pensiero, inspirò e strinse i propri pantaloni, per impedirsi di farlo.

Nuovamente, fu Yuri a spezzare tutta quella tensione che Otabek sentiva accumularsi ogni secondo di più.

Prese le pergamene del _Cantare delle gesta di Igor_ e le aprì, cercando il punto in cui erano arrivati il giorno prima, mentre borbottava. «Se oggi finiamo questo, puoi provare a scrivere qualcosa sotto dettatura, domani, che ne dici?» alzò un occhio su Otabek, in attesa di risposta.

Otabek si affrettò ad annuire. «S-sì, certo.» lo sguardo di Yuri si assottigliò, ma lui non disse niente, almeno fino a quando non trovò il segno; a quel punto produsse un verso soddisfatto e si avviò sotto il loro solito albero, crollando a terra con molta poca grazia e schiacciando la neve sotto di sé con uno scricchiolio.

Otabek lo seguì poco dopo; fu il pomeriggio più pesante che riuscisse a ricordare, mentre cercava di non sbagliare le lettere e scrutava il viso di Yuri nel frattempo. Ovviamente, la sua distrazione non giovò assolutamente al compito che stava tentando di portare a termine, fino a quando Yuri, con uno sbuffo rumoroso, non decise di mettere fine a quello strazio.

«Non sei concentrato.» gli fece presente e Otabek si trattenne dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo: come se non lo sapesse già da sé. Mugugnò qualcosa di inintelligibile, prima di spostarsi le pergamene dalle gambe incrociate e posarle di fronte a Yuri, che si affrettò a riprendersele, per evitare che si bagnassero. «Scusa.» bofonchiò Otabek.

Yuri schioccò la lingua. «No, lascia perdere, riproviamo domani, per adesso è inutile continuare.» Non sembrava arrabbiato, né infastidito, notò Otabek, mentre Yuri faceva scomparire nuovamente le pergamene. Pareva semplicemente confuso, come spesso accadeva quando Otabek faceva qualcosa che lui non aveva previsto, solo che in quei casi chiedeva sempre ad Otabek il perché delle sue azioni, mentre quella volta rimase in silenzio e si alzò, calciando un po’ di neve. Camminò un po’ in tondo, mormorando parole che Otabek non colse, fino a quando non si voltò nuovamente a fronteggiarlo, le braccia incrociate al petto.

Otabek si sentì mancare il respiro quando gli occhi determinati di Yuri si piantarono nei suoi; erano passati mesi, e ancora non riusciva ad abituarsi al modo in cui l’altro lo guardava, alle sue iridi verdi e quasi velate d’azzurro, sapeva già che non vi si sarebbe abituato mai.

«Voglio fare qualcos’altro.» sbottò allora Yuri e Otabek alzò un sopracciglio in una muta domanda.

Yuri si guardò intorno, prima di individuare Astra che brucava tra la neve in cerca della tenera erbetta appena spuntata «Posso cavalcare Astra?» gli chiese. Otabek fissò prima Yuri, poi Astra, poi di nuovo Yuri, il quale nel mentre aveva assunto un’espressione un po’ scocciata.

«Se non vuoi, puoi semplicemente dirmelo, invece di fissarmi come un idiota.» lo apostrofò, acido, e il suo comportamento strappò una risata ad Otabek. Si alzò in piedi, richiamando Astra con un fischio.

Lei gli si avvicinò trottando piano. «Certo che puoi cavalcarla.» gli disse allora. Astra gli diede un colpo col muso sulla spalla, per attirare la sua attenzione e lui le accarezzò il collo. «Vero, bellezza? Ti lascerai cavalcare da Yuri, sì?» Astra nitrì sotto quelle carezze. «Brava, bella.» le diede due lievi colpetti sul fianco, così da farla posizionare in modo che Yuri potesse salirle in groppa.

Lui si avvicinò. Le sue mani bianche si alzarono a sfiorare la criniera di Astra, passando le dita tra i fili neri. La cavalla scosse la testa, in quello che Otabek sapeva essere un segno di soddisfazione, ma Yuri ritirò il braccio con uno scatto e gli lanciò uno sguardo scettico.

«Devi rilassarti, se sei teso lei lo sente. È più intelligente di quanto credi.» gli spiegò. Gli prese delicatamente il polso e, portandolo di nuovo a contatto con il collo di Astra, aprì la mano su quella di Yuri. «Piano, così.» le dita di Yuri si mossero con più sicurezza contro la criniera. Nel mentre, Otabek era certo che il suo cuore stesse esaurendo tutta l’energia che aveva in corpo, a giudicare dalla velocità con cui batteva.

«Adesso puoi salire.» gli disse. Guidò la sua mano sinistra al corno e gli indicò di mettere la destra sull’arcione, in modo da poter far leva una volta messo il piede nella staffa. Yuri seguì le sue istruzioni, voltandosi a guardarlo appena un momento prima di issarsi. «Non mi disarciona, vero?» la sua voce parvi di nuovo insicura, e Otabek ghignò alla sua espressione preoccupata. «Solo se la infastidisci.»

«Sta’ zitto.» borbottò Yuri, fece leva sul piede già assicurato alla staffa e si tirò su, sedendosi scomposto sulla sella. Astra scalpitò all’improvviso peso, distribuito in modo diverso da quello a cui era abituata.

Yuri teneva le gambe troppo allargate e la schiena troppo morbida: qualsiasi movimento un po’ più brusco l’avrebbe fatto finire per terra. Otabek scosse la testa, tirando le redini per calmare la propria cavalcatura e le sussurrò di stare buone, prima di rivolgersi al ragazzo. «No, no, Yuri, rilassati.» gli posò una mano sul polpaccio, facendola risalire lungo la sua coscia, in modo che aderisse al ventre di Astra. «Devi fidarti di lei, appoggiati meglio e tieni la schiena dritta.» si accorse dopo di come le sue dita si fossero strette sulla gamba di Yuri e la lasciò andare di scatto; se Yuri l’aveva notato non lo diede a vedere, ma continuò a tenere le redini come se ne andasse della sua vita e fece come gli era stato detto. Yuri inspirò ed espirò, mentre un sorrisetto gli si apriva sul volto e lui portava una mano ad accarezzare la testa di Astra. Il manto scuro della cavalla contrastava intensamente con la pelle diafana di Yuri e Yuri stesso sembrava uno di quei cavalieri che sfilavano al paese, senza neanche rendersene conto, fiero ed in groppa ad una bellissima cavalcatura; non indossava un’armatura, non aveva una spada che gli pendeva al fianco ed era mille volte più elegante di un qualsiasi cavaliere, eppure il suo sguardo, il suo portamento, il modo in cui era determinato a farcela erano in tutto e per tutto quelli di un soldato. Colpì piano il fianco di Astra con il tacco dello stivale e lei mosse un passo in avanti e poi un altro. Otabek li osservava incantato, perché era sicuro che non avrebbe mai più visto un’immagine tanto perfetta. Il sole morente del pomeriggio colpiva i capelli intrecciati di Yuri creando un eccezionale gioco di luci sulle ciocche bionde: Mila avrebbe venduto l’anima per poter disegnare qualcosa del genere, ma in cuor suo Otabek si sentiva fortunato d’essere l’unico a poter godere di quella vista.

Yuri continuava a girare in tondo, felice che Astra non lo stesse disarcionando e non desse segni di fastidio, finché non si ritrovò davanti ad Otabek. Si spostò in avanti sulla sella. «Ti fidi di me, Otabek?» domandò. I suoi occhi ardevano e Otabek non aveva nessuno scusa per dirgli di no, tuttavia non voleva dargli l’idea di essere totalmente nelle sue mani, anche se era ben consapevole che fosse esattamente così. «Dipende.»

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo, con un sorrisetto sghembo. «Voglio mostrarti una cosa, ma devi fidarti di me.» gli porse una mano, un chiaro invito a salire a cavallo con lui.

Otabek assottigliò lo sguardo mentre la voglia di scoprire cosa avesse in mente Yuri si faceva sentire, prepotente e, senza credere a ciò che stava per fare, Otabek afferrò la sua mano, gelida come sempre, issandosi dietro di lui. Inspirò profondamente e cercò di non concentrarsi su quanto fossero fisicamente vicini, più di quanto lo fossero mai stati, con la schiena di Yuri premuta contro il petto e le gambe che strofinavano insieme ad ogni movimento di Astra.

Yuri si voltò a guardarlo e se Otabek avrebbe potuto ignorare la sua vicinanza, non poteva però ignorare i loro nasi che quasi si toccavano. Trattenne il fiato e si riscosse solo quando Yuri gli chiese di prendere le redini. Gli passò le braccia attorno al busto, mentre quelle di Yuri si andarono a posizionare in avanti, le mani sul corno. «Entra nel bosco.» gli disse, in un soffio che si spense sulle labbra di Otabek.

Per un attimo, Otabek credette di aver capito male, poi il respiro gli si bloccò nella gola, fuoriuscendo in un singulto strozzato, mentre stringeva la presa sulle redini. Il suo corpo prese a tremare, ogni nervo si infiammò e ogni muscolo si contrasse al ricordo della paura che aveva provato nel fitto di quella foresta. Un goccia di sudore freddo gli colò lungo la tempia, e Yuri se ne accorse perché la seguì con lo sguardo.

«Non devi avere paura.» mormorò lui, ma non si mosse. «Sei con me.»

«Yuri, per favore, non farmi tornare lì dentro…» Otabek percepì il terrore, mai dimenticato, prendere possesso delle proprie membra e l’unica cosa che lo tratteneva dall’indirizzare Astra lontano da quel posto erano solo gli occhi di Yuri. La sua mano fredda corse a stringergli un braccio. «Fidati di me.» ripeté; la sua voce era calma, sicura e, Otabek avrebbe potuto giurarci, sincera. Yuri non voleva fargli del male, Yuri non voleva abbandonarlo nel bosco, né voleva guidarlo dalla Regina. Prese un paio di profondi sospiri, che uscirono tremanti dalla sue labbra dischiuse. Senza pensarci, si fece più vicino a Yuri e adesso era sicuro che l’altro potesse sentire il suo cuore martellare dentro la sua cassa toracica, ancora in preda al panico.

«Beka?»

Quell’unica parola gli fece scattare la testa verso l’alto, incrociando di nuovo gli occhi di Yuri. Era evidente che neanche l’altro fosse sicuro di cosa aveva appena detto, ma Yuri era impulsivo, probabilmente aveva pensato a quel soprannome e l’aveva semplicemente usato, senza rifletterci più di tanto.

La presa di Yuri sul suo braccio si strinse e lui cercò di muoversi sulla sella per poterlo guardare. «Non so come provarti che non farò niente, quindi devi solo fidarti di me, per una volta. E ho bisogno che tu guidi Astra, perché io non so farlo.» sembrava quasi ferito dalla mancanza di fiducia di Otabek nei suoi confronti e Otabek non poteva far nulla in proposito, non perché non si fidasse, ma perché la consapevolezza di essersi perso, la paura di stare per morire e la perdita di ogni speranza avevano lasciato un solco troppo profondo.

Però Yuri era lì con lui, e lui non aveva paura di Yuri, non _poteva_ aver paura di Yuri, non se lui gli stringeva il braccio e non se lo fissava negli occhi in quel modo.

Abbassò le palpebre, così da non dover vedere l’esatto momento in cui si sarebbe lasciato la radura alle spalle. «Guidami.» gli disse e percepì il modo in cui la schiena di Yuri si distese, appoggiandosi al suo petto.

La voce di Yuri risuonava chiara, mentre si inoltravano nella fitta boscaglia, ma Otabek non sentiva Astra lamentarsi, come se il suolo non fosse ricoperto da arbusti secchi e graffianti. Per un attimo gli parve che Yuri avesse poggiato la testa sulla sua spalla, ma la sensazione scomparve dopo pochi secondi.

Cavalcare ad occhi chiusi era una delle cose più strane che avesse mai fatto: nonostante l’adesso sottile paura di cui ancora non era riuscito a liberarsi, la vicinanza di Yuri e la calma di Astra avevano avuto l’effetto di rilassarlo e Otabek stesso aveva preferito concentrarsi sui suoni che lo circondavano. Non c’erano urla, non c’erano fruscii sinistri e il vento non faceva stormire le foglie in mille sussurri inaudibili, gli zoccoli di Astra affondavano nella neve e la schiacciavano scricchiolando, ma non c’era niente di strano, niente di pauroso. Si permise di sospirare, e sentì Yuri ridacchiare. «Siamo quasi arrivati, falla girare verso sinistra.» Otabek non vedeva dove fossero, ma sentì un rumore diverso, come se Astra stesse camminando su erba morbida e non sulla neve. La cavalla nitrì piano accelerando il passo fino a che Yuri non gli chiese di fermarla. Otabek tirò le redini e le lasciò andare, senza però spostare le proprie braccia da attorno a Yuri.

«Adesso puoi aprire gli occhi.» gli mormorò, poi gli sollevò un braccio per poter scendere. Anche quella volta, Otabek si aspettava lo stridio della neve sotto la suola degli stivali, ma non venne mai e l’atterraggio di Yuri venne attutito dal terreno.

Anche l’odore era diverso, più dolce e umido e Otabek poteva giurare di riuscire a sentire il rumore di acqua che scorreva lì vicino. Aprì gli occhi, gradualmente, e lo spettacolo che gli si aprì di fronte gli spezzò il fiato.

Si trovava in un prato circondato da alti alberi i cui tronchi erano coperti di muschio verde e soffice. La luce del giorno non era ancora del tutto scomparsa e il cielo era un colore azzurro cupo, dove solo poche stelle facevano già capolino.

Il prato era coperto di fiori, ce n’erano di blu e violetti, come anche di bianchi e gialli, e gli sembrarono così fuori posto quando voltò la testa a guardarsi indietro e si accorse della neve a sole poche iarde da dove si trovava lui. Girando su se stesso, si accorse anche che il rumore che aveva sentito non era altro che un piccolo ruscello. Scorreva costeggiando una parete di roccia e si riversava in una piccola pozza d’acqua limpida e con il fondo di ciottoli.

Otabek si accovacciò per terra, le dita tremanti che sfioravano l’erba, mentre le narici gli si riempivano dell’odore di quel posto, riconoscendovi la nota dolce che aveva sentito in Yuri. Alzò gli occhi verso Yuri e scoprì che lo stava guardando, l’ombra di un sorriso sul volto.

«Cos’è questo posto?» gli chiese, senza smettere di passare le mani tra l’erba e fiori. Non riusciva a crede di star vedendo davvero una cosa simile. Sentiva anche caldo, tutto d’un tratto e si accorse che la temperatura era in tutto e per tutto uguale a quella primaverile, quasi estiva; si tolse il mantello e la giacca mentre si tirava in piedi.

Yuri fece lo stesso, lasciando cadere la sua lunga veste per terra e scoprendo una semplice camicia bianca che gli lasciava scoperto il petto. Otabek ebbe appena in tempo di notare le linee chiare dei muscoli, prima di sentirsi arrossire mentre qualcosa gli si muoveva nello stomaco e scivolava verso il basso. Distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato da quella reazione. Forse era questo a cui si riferiva Mila quando aveva parlato dell’aver qualcosa da dire sul suo corpo.

Yuri sorrise e stirò le braccia verso l’alto. «È il posto dove vivo. Si trova proprio al centro del bosco e nessuno può raggiungerlo tranne me…» fissò Otabek. «Me, e chi reputo degno di conoscerlo.»

Otabek scelse di ignorare le parole di Yuri e il significato che potevano avere, concentrandosi invece sull’altro, che aveva preso a camminare verso il ruscello; era visibilmente più rilassato di come era al di fuori della foresta, e per la prima volta Otabek comprese quanto profondo fosse il legame che condivideva con ogni singolo filo d’erba ed ogni singolo albero; lo vide nel modo in cui i suoi piedi si poggiavano sulla terra o nel modo in cui le sue mani sfioravano la roccia e le cortecce, con reverenza, con amore. Yuri sembrava pieno d’amore in quel momento, un amore incondizionato e leggero, non di quegli amori soffocanti che troppo spesso aveva visto fuori, al paese e al villaggio.

Si sedette sul bordo del laghetto e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi. Otabek lo osservò mentre si sfilava gli stivali e immergeva i piedi nell’acqua trasparente, schizzò un po’ in giro, come un bambino che saltava dentro una pozzanghera e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che l’acqua si facesse di nuovo calma attorno a lui.

Otabek gli si rannicchiò accanto e allungò una mano per sentirne la temperatura; si stupì di trovarla tiepida e ancor più si stupì quando uno spruzzo gli arrivò sul volto. Yuri lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. «Questo è perché non ti fidi di me, idiota.»

Otabek aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma la richiuse in un ghigno. «Pensavo avessimo smesso con gli insulti.»

«Non è un insulto, è un dato di fatto.»

Dopo quelle parole, Yuri non poté proprio lamentarsi quando anche il suo viso venne spruzzato. Lasciò andare un’esclamazione stupita e procedette a schizzarlo di nuovo. Otabek ridacchiò, mentre sentiva le goccioline solleticargli il collo ed intrufolarsi sotto la sua maglia. Mise la mano a coppa per raccogliere più acqua e la indirizzò proprio verso Yuri, che si scostò all’ultimo momento, senza però riuscire ad evitare di bagnarsi il capelli. Otabek ebbe la sensazione che l’avesse fatto apposta: Yuri era scattante ed era praticamente impossibile coglierlo di sorpresa.

Yuri si asciugò il viso con la manica della camicia anche se alcune ciocche di capelli gli rimasero incollate alle tempie, l’acqua che colava in piccole gocce, segnandogli il profilo della mascella e scomparendo tra le clavicole.

Aveva gli occhi socchiusi e un angolo della bocca sollevato. Per la seconda volta, Otabek gli guardò le labbra. Erano piegate in un sorriso morbido, tutto il suo viso era rilassato, la pelle bianca che, come la prima sera che l’aveva visto, pareva brillare di luce propria.

Se lo aspettava, perché non era stupido e aveva smesso di mentire a se stesso dalla chiacchierata con Mila, eppure ciò non gli impedì di rimanere senza fiato quando, per la _prima_ volta, per la prima volta sentì la voglia, quasi imperativa, di baciare Yuri. Voleva sentire la morbidezza di quelle labbra sulle proprie, voleva accarezzargli le guance, sciogliergli tutte le trecce e passare le dita in mezzo ai suoi capelli biondi, voleva sentire il suo respiro sulle guance, sulla bocca, e non perché si trovavano a cavallo di Astra, ma perché volevano e basta.

«Beka, perché mi guardi così?» domandò Yuri, e dovette accorgersi di quanto Otabek si fosse bloccato, perché parlò molto piano.

E di nuovo quel soprannome che gli strinse il petto, riempiendolo di un calore che nulla aveva a che fare con la temperatura del prato, perché nonostante Yuri fosse una creatura non umana, nonostante fosse freddo e spesso scostante, Otabek sentiva solo calore, quando stava con lui. Si sentiva _bene_ , si sentiva libero, libero di essere chi volesse e come volesse, svincolato da ogni credenza che poteva aver avuto fino al loro incontro.

Yuri non era cattivo, Yuri non era un assassino spietato e non era crudele, e tutto quello che gli avevano raccontato era profondamente sbagliato.

Mentre lo guardava, Otabek realizzò che avrebbe potuto anche osservarlo per il resto dei suoi giorni e continuare a meravigliarsi di fronte ad ogni dettaglio del suo viso, del suo corpo, della sua voce, del suo profumo. Avrebbe potuto ascoltarlo per ore ed ore senza mai esserne stanco, avrebbe potuto semplicemente stargli vicino senza dire niente e ne sarebbe stato contento.

L’aveva promesso a Mila, le aveva detto che ci avrebbe quantomeno provato, e se fino a qualche secondo prima aveva potuto avere riserve, adesso non avrebbe potuto tirarsi indietro, perché era invigorente, era caldo ed era troppo. Troppo travolgente e troppo vero per poter continuare ad ignorarlo.

«Y-yura…» cominciò, ma si bloccò subito nel sentire il modo in cui aveva pronunciato il suo nome; Yuri tuttavia non fece niente, si limitò a guardarlo ed aspettare.

«Io credo di essermi innamorato di t-» Continuò, ma l’espressione che si dipinse sul volto di Yuri lo frenò appena prima che potesse pronunciare l’ultima vocale e la sua voce si troncò bruscamente.

Non credeva fosse possibile, ma gli occhi solitamente fieri e pieni di furore si erano trasformati in due pozze liquide. Verdi e cupe, sotto il cielo che si scuriva sempre di più, lucide, tristi e Otabek non sapeva cosa fare, perché riusciva solo a percepire il caos d’emozioni che turbinavano dentro di sé, come fiocchi di neve agitati dal vento, senza riuscire a distinguere le une dalle altre. Ed il proprio cuore, che batteva veloce, eppure ancora troppo lento, aritmico, come a prendersi gioco di lui.

«Otabek no. Non puoi esserlo davvero.» ringhiò Yuri, quasi fosse arrabbiato, e Otabek assistette impotente alle lacrime che gli inumidirono le ciglia, non troppe da scivolare sulle sue guance, ma abbastanza da essere visibili.

«Perché no? Yuri, cosa succede?» mandò al diavolo tutto, e con delicatezza gli prese il volto tra le mani. «Cosa succede?» Non capiva.

«Beka, non puoi. Non puoi.» disse di nuovo lui, la voce incrinata, prossima allo spezzarsi.

«Yura non dipende da me. Perché non posso?» Non capiva.

Yuri gli afferrò i polsi e li strinse forte, tanto che Otabek sentì il sangue pulsare nelle vene a contatto con le sue dita gelide. «Perché _io_ non posso.»

Otabek ebbe appena il tempo di recepire quelle parole, prima che tutto si fermasse.

 

 

Erano vicini, occhi fissi gli uni negli altri, le fronti quasi a contatto, eppure Otabek si sentiva miglia e miglia lontano da Yuri. «Cosa significa che non puoi?»

Yuri sospirò e fece per liberarsi dalla sua presa, ma Otabek non aveva intenzione di lasciarglielo fare, nonostante sapesse che se Yuri avesse voluto davvero divincolarsi, allora lui non avrebbe potuto far niente per evitarlo. Si limitò a lasciar scivolare le mani più verso i suoi capelli e la nuca, i pollici che gli strofinavano le tempie.

«Io non posso amare, Otabek. Non ci riuscirei, neanche se volessi.» gli rivelò infine, con voce distrutta, abbassando lo sguardo.

Ma Otabek non capiva, non riusciva a comprendere cosa volesse dire che Yuri non poteva amare, come fosse possibile, quando fino a pochi minuti prima sembrava aver così tanto amore da donare. «Io… non capisco, Yuri.»

Yuri inclinò la testa, quasi appoggiandosi al suo tocco, ma quando parlò il suo tono era diventato di nuovo freddo. «Quando ho accettato questo compito, quello di salvaguardare la foresta, la Regina mi ha fatto giurare che avrei votato la mia vita a quello e solo quello. Tutti hanno paura della Regina perché portatrice di freddo e morte, ma il suo potere più terribile è questo, lei _priva_ della capacità di amare, in parte o del tutto. Per questo non posso, perché non so cosa voglia dire amare nel modo in cui voi umani vi amate l’un l’altro. Posso provare un labile affetto, posso provare gratitudine, ma non posso _amare_ come vuoi amarmi tu.»

Otabek utilizzò tutta la propria volontà per non ribattere di nuovo, anche se non capiva come potesse esistere una cosa del genere, come si potesse vivere senza l’amore. Fu in quel momento che si ricordò delle parole di Yakov.

_«Sembrava che avessi perso la capacità di amare… come se la mia anima fosse rimasta con lei.»_

Guardò di nuovo il viso triste di Yuri e non riuscì a frenarsi: passò le braccia attorno alla sua figura e lo tirò verso di sé. Lui ricambiò l’abbraccio e Otabek sentì le sue dita aggrapparsi alla stoffa della camicia. Yuri appoggiò la fronte contro la sua spalla e sospirò.

«Mi dispiace, Beka.» mormorò. Otabek non disse niente, lo strinse solo più forte, sperando che la sensazione di averlo tra le braccia avesse la meglio sul pizzicore agli occhi che gli impediva di tenerli aperti. Respirava pesantemente, incapace di far nient’altro che tenere Yuri vicino a sé, aveva paura che lasciandolo andare lui sparisse nel folto del bosco, abbandonandolo lì.

«Io mi ricordo com’era prima, lo so cosa significa. Lo vedevo in molte persone, l’ho provato io stesso e lo _capivo_ , però ho dovuto…» la frase si perse nell’aria umida della radura, poi Yuri inspirò e continuò.

«Ho dato alla Regina il permesso di prenderselo.» si scostò da Otabek, ma portò entrambe le mani a stringere le sue, i lineamenti mesti e gli occhi arrossati. Prese un altro profondo respiro, e Otabek seppe che stava per raccontargli cosa era accaduto.

 

«Mio padre beveva molto, mia madre e mio nonno erano gli unici a mandare avanti la nostra casa, assicurandosi che non mi mancasse mai niente. Poi mio nonno è morto e mia madre pareva non aver voglia di andare avanti, in alcun modo. Mio padre la picchiava. La picchiava quando non avevamo niente da mangiare, la picchiava quando ne avevamo poco, la picchiava anche se era abbastanza e lei non reagiva, non reagiva mai, diceva di meritarlo.

L’inverno era alle porte e c’era freddo, perché nessuno dei due aveva pensato a spaccare la legna e io ero troppo piccolo per poterlo fare. Così, a undici anni, il giorno in cui mio padre era troppo ubriaco per accorgersene e mia madre troppo stanca per alzarsi da letto scappai via, e mi infilai nel bosco. Prima non era così. Era molto più esteso, ma nessuno lo proteggeva, quindi mi bastò andare sempre a nord per trovare il palazzo della Regina. Non so nemmeno perché mi ascoltò, quella volta. Le chiesi di aiutarmi, di aiutare la mia famiglia. Li amavo, prima.

Mi seguì fino a casa, donandomi un mantello più caldo e qualcosa da mangiare. Appena vide i miei genitori mi chiese se volessi davvero salvarli, le assicurai di sì. Erano la mia famiglia. “C’è un prezzo.” Mi disse e, senza nemmeno sapere di cosa si trattasse, acconsentii.

“Potrai vivere con loro finché vuoi, ma quando entrambi ti lasceranno solo, dovrai tornare da me e fare ciò che ti dirò.” Era questo il patto, e non mi parve una pretesa troppo grande, dopotutto io volevo solo vivere con la mia famiglia, non mi importava del dopo.

Lei mi sorrise, ricordo e io mi convinsi che tutto fosse ritornato al proprio posto. Non so ancora come abbia fatto, ma nell’arco di una notte mia madre era tornata quella di un tempo e mio padre smise di bere, sobrio come non lo vedevo da anni. Andava bene.

Per qualche anno vivemmo proprio come una famiglia, poi le cose peggiorarono di nuovo; mio padre ricominciò a bere, a picchiare mia madre, a volte anche me, fino a quando non ci giunse notizia che una notte, ubriaco, era andato a giocare d’azzardo alla taverna del mio villaggio e non era più tornato. Non so nemmeno se sia morto quella notte o dopo. Mi sentii male, perché non mi importava, era sempre stato terribile con me e mia madre e pensai che neanche la magia della Regina avesse potuto avere la meglio sulla sua indole marcia. Ma avevo ancora mia madre, e bastava. Qualche volta era più triste, pensavo si sentisse sola, non mangiava e non voleva alzarsi dal letto, però ormai avevo quasi sedici anni, quindi potevo lavorare e provvedere alla nostra vita. La accudivo, la lavavo quando non voleva farlo da sola, la imboccavo. Poi migliorava, faceva le faccende di casa, cucinandomi i miei piatti preferiti, ma non durava mai. Aveva delle crisi ed ero sempre io a dover evitare che si facesse del male. Andammo avanti così per ancora qualche anno, poi, pochi mesi prima del mio ventesimo compleanno, lei morì. Si uccise. Successe mentre io non ero a casa. tornai la sera tardi, solo per trovarla in una pozza di sangue con il coltello che usava per preparami da mangiare piantato nello stomaco.

Non so per quanto tempo rimasi per terra a piangere, ma quando mi rialzai sapevo che c’era una sola cosa da fare. Ero a pezzi, avevo perso tutto quello per cui avevo lottato, avevo solo la mia parola.

Quando mi presentai alla Regina lei mi disse che gli umani non meritano di essere amati come io amavo i miei genitori, e mi disse che era in grado di liberarmi da quel fardello. Ero distrutto dal dolore e mi parve l’unica cosa sensata, perché non appena mi guardò negli occhi, prendendosi quel pezzo della mia anima, il dolore scomparve, rimpiazzato da una calma fredda. Mi chiese di diventare guardiano di questo bosco, in modo che nessuno potesse più raggiungerla lì, nel suo castello e io accettai, perché le avevo dato la mia parola che sarei rimasto al suo fianco e quale modo migliore di farlo, se non quello di proteggerla? E da allora questo è il compito a cui devo dedicarmi.»

 

Quando Yuri smise di parlare non aveva ancora spostato gli occhi da quelli di Otabek, che lo guardava. Provò a parlare, a dire il suo nome, dirgli che gli dispiaceva, che se avesse saputo non l’avrebbe mai costretto a ricordare, ma il fiato gli morì in gola: Yuri non avrebbe voluto essere compatito, Yuri avrebbe voluto essere capito e non importava se ne fosse innamorato o meno, Otabek era prima di tutto suo amico.

Yuri non credeva che gli umani fossero degni di essere amati, ma dopo aver ascoltato la sua storia per intero, Otabek aveva capito che lui per primo non credeva di meritare amore. Era stato così facile per lui rinunciare a quell’emozione perché non sapeva nemmeno come ci si sentisse ad amare ed essere amati in egual maniera.

Yuri aveva così tanto amore da donare, non si era sbagliato, ma non sapeva come fare e non per colpa della Regina, o almeno non del tutto. La colpa era stata della sua storia, della sua famiglia, ed era il motivo per cui adesso si trovava bloccato in quella situazione.

A Otabek si strinse il cuore e per quanto anche in quel momento il suo desiderio più grande fosse baciarlo e far finta che fosse un semplice ragazzo, Otabek non poteva farlo, non era giusto e Yuri si meritava di meglio.

Gli posò entrambe le mani sulle spalle, con delicatezza. «Vuoi che me ne vada?» gli chiese, perché non gli avrebbe imposto la sua presenza, se Yuri avesse voluto rimanere da solo dopo quello che gli aveva raccontato. O se non avrebbe voluto più vederlo.

Lui scosse la testa. «Non voglio che tu te ne vada, ma se tu vuoi andartene non ti tratterrò.» lo disse serio, senza alcuna inflessione, proprio come aveva narrato la sua storia. Il suo tono monocorde metteva i brividi.

«Non voglio andarmene, Yura. Non me ne andrò fino a quando non mi dirai tu di farlo.» lo rassicurò, anche se sentiva il cuore spezzarsi ad ogni parola. Yuri era pronto a lasciarlo andare, mettendo da parte l’unica cosa simile ad un affetto che avesse provato in tutti quegli anni.

Otabek non sapeva come ci si sentisse. Provò ad immaginare una vita senza la sua famiglia, senza le lettere scambiate ogni settimana, senza sentire la loro mancanza, senza poter sentire la risata di Mila e poter apprezzare quel modo sottile che aveva di essere buona, o senza quello che provava per Yuri. Si sentì terribilmente vuoto, come se all’improvviso un’enorme voragine gli si fosse aperta proprio al centro del petto, il cuore che pareva stretto in una morsa.

«Allora siamo bloccati qui.» scherzò Yuri, ma ad Otabek non sfuggì il modo in cui i suoi occhi s’erano fatti cupi. Yuri abbassò il volto e gli lasciò andare una mano, afferrando il bordo della roccia su sui era seduto, ma tenne stretta l’altra e mosse i piedi nell’acqua tiepida.

«Yura?» le sue dita tremarono. Lo sciacquio si fece più lento mentre Yuri si voltava a guardarlo. «Se potessi scegliere, vorresti tornare ad amare?»

Lesse la risposta nei suoi occhi ancor prima che Yuri aprisse bocca. Volle quasi chiedergli di non rispondere, ma a che scopo? Sentirglielo dire non avrebbe cambiato il fatto che per quanto avesse voluto sperare il contrario, Otabek in cuor suo già lo sapesse.

Yuri storse le labbra, scuotendo la testa. «No.» e lo disse con così tanta sicurezza che Otabek, quella volta, dovette lottare davvero per non lasciarsi travolgere da tutta quella tristezza che lo circondava. Annuì, facendogli capire che rispettava la sua decisione, pur non riuscendo a comprenderla.

Non parlarono più, ma Yuri appoggiò il capo sulla sua spalla, e ad Otabek andava bene così, per ora.

 

 

Il ritorno fu lento; Otabek tenne gli occhi aperti e capì perché quando erano arrivati gli era parso che il suolo fosse libero: era come se gli alberi e i cespugli secchi si spostassero al loro passaggio, lasciandoli avanzare come non avrebbero mai fatto se non ci fosse stato Yuri.

Quella volta lui era seduto proprio davanti al corno e Yuri si teneva al retro della sella, senza che Otabek avesse bisogno di essere guidato. Per una volta, Otabek era lieto che Yuri non possedesse alcun calore corporeo, perché era più facile fingere che non lo stesse toccando se non percepiva la sensazione bruciante del suo fiato sul collo o del suo petto contro la schiena. Lo guardò scendere e alzare una mano per salutarlo, prima di girarsi senza guardarlo e ritornare nel suo prato senza tempo e stagione.

Quella notte, per la prima volta da quando aveva iniziato a vedere Yuri, Otabek sognò di nuovo la figura bianca. Lui camminava veloce su una strada sterrata prima di arrivare ad una casa dalla porta aperta, ma una volta entratovi riusciva solo vedere un cadavere in una pozza di sangue e la figura bianca, schizzata di rosso, che piangeva rannicchiata sulle assi di legno del pavimento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti!!  
> Mi scuso per il ritardo nel ritardo, ma la vita reale mi richiama, visto che anche dopo l’esame ho avuto da fare con l’università e progetti vari, oltre ad essere finalmente riuscita a recuperare un po’ di vita sociale :’)  
> Bene (o non bene), questo capitolo è stato uno strazio da scrivere, perché l’angst non è esattamente nelle mie corde ~~eppure mi ostino a scriverne yay~~ , ma mi ritengo abbastanza soddisfatta della riuscita, anche perché durante la revisione, ho aggiunto solo una scena nuova e non due o tre, come mi succede di solito, e nella parte finale non ho cambiato quasi nulla, mi sembrava abbastanza pregna di emozioni già così, senza appesantirla con descrizioni/introspezioni fini solo a se stesse. Spero solo di non aver fatto un errore!  
> È venuto fuori l’elemento angst della storia, che poi sarà il fulcro di tutti i prossimi capitoli. Ci sarà anche un cambio di POV, e la narrazione si sposterà su Yuri (potevo mai evitarlo? No, esatto), ma è utile per spiegare delle cose in particolare, quindi sì.  
> Adesso sappiamo anche mooolto di più sul passato di Yuri, anche se non conosciamo ancora bene cosa sia successo dopo che lui si è unito alla Regina, e questo è uno dei motivo per cui ho deciso di cambiare POV.  
> Un’altra cosa che mi sembra doveroso dire è può sembrare che i nostri eroi siano arrivati ad un punto molto brutto e triste, ma posso assicurarvi che non è il peggio ~~ancora~~ , e che io non sono brava con i bad ending, perché non riesco a non dar gioie ai miei personaggi, soprattutto dopo averli fatti soffrire.  
> Altra precisazione, che è più una curiosità, la madre di Yuri è bipolare. Ha sempre alternato periodi detti _maniacali_ , ovvero quelli in cui il soggetto presenta umore persistentemente elevato, senso di grandiosità/invincibilità, spiccata loquacità e agitazione psicomotoria (che consegue nella diminuzione drastica delle ore di sonno) e a volte anche allucinazioni visivo-uditive, a periodi invece detti _depressivi_ , durante i quali il soggetto si sente depresso, vuoto e perde interesse in attività precedentemente piacevoli; è inoltre caratterizzato da insonnia/ipersonnia, alterazione dei bioritmi (tra i quali anche l’alimentazione) e ricorrenti pensieri di morte o suicidi, con o senza tentativi di suicidio.  
> La madre di Yuri aveva vissuto in un ambiente equilibrato fino alla morte del nonno, poi le continue pressioni da parte del marito e l’improvviso onere di prendersi totalmente cura di Yuri da sola hanno solo peggiorato quella che era una situazione clinica già dall’inizio.  
> Si è poi tolta la vita, in preda ad uno di questi episodi depressivi, mentre Yuri non poteva evitarle di farsi del male. (È vagamente ispirata a Monica Gallagher da _Shameless US_ se conoscete il personaggio).  
>  Chiusa questa parentesi informativa, ci sarebbero altre cose che dovrei aggiungere, ma queste note sono già troppo lunghe così, quindi se avete dubbi/domande, non esitate a chiedere.  
> Voglio ringraziare di cuore chiunque abbia letto e spero vorrete lasciare un kudos o un commento! Un ringraziamento speciale va a **classicpleistocene** che ha commentato lo scorso capitolo  <3 e ovviamente anche la mia fantastica beta!  
> Alla prossima!  
> Ps: se volete, passatemi a trovare anche su Tumblr, sul mio [blog personale](https://argentoheart.tumblr.com/) (dove semplicemente sclero sulla vita) e [autrice](https://argentoheartwritesthings.tumblr.com/) (dove a volte rebloggo cose inerenti alla storia, e altre volte condivido le mie frustrazioni di fanwriter).


	6. Capitolo V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il viso spigoloso della Regina contrastava con la morbidezza della veste che le scivolava sul corpo in complicati drappeggi, leggeri come la brina.  
> «Yurochka.» chiamò lei non appena lo notò avvicinarsi, un sorriso accennato sulle labbra sottili. Yuri fece un breve inchino, con un braccio piegato all’altezza dell’addome, mentre saliva le scale. Le lame scheggiavano i bordi dei gradini, ma non era importante, perché la magia avrebbe sistemato tutto.  
> «Mia signora.» salutò con rispetto; lei gli fece cenno di farsi più vicino, allargando un braccio verso di lui e, quando Yuri fece quel che gli veniva richiesto, lei si sporse per posargli una mano leggera sulla spalla. Se Yuri aveva gli occhi freddi e taglienti, essi non avevano comunque niente a che vedere con quelli della Regina, dal taglio allungato e le ciglia lunghe e spesse, con iridi verde smeraldo molto più scure di quelle di Yuri e pupille che scrutavano direttamente la sua anima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE: descrizione dettagliata di scene violente e gravi mutilazioni

[7000 parole]

 

 

 

A Yuri era sempre piaciuto il castello della Regina, sin dalla prima volta che vi era entrato, da piccolo. L’imponente portone principale era una lastra di ghiaccio spessa, pesante e impenetrabile; ricordava di aver dovuto usare tutta la sua forza da undicenne per aprire uno spiraglio largo abbastanza perché il suo corpicino sottile potesse passarvi attraverso. I lunghi corridoi erano coperti di stalattiti che pendevano dal soffitto, create dal lento gocciolio dell’acqua durante i mesi più caldi, gli archi rampanti sostenevano il peso delle pareti trasparenti, attraverso le quali la luce della luna passava, donando a tutto una sfumatura di azzurro puro e chiaro.

Era una costruzione grandiosa, con alte torri dalle cupole a cipolla che puntavano verso il cielo e rilucevano come le sfaccettature di pietre preziose sotto i raggi solari o la tenue luminescenza delle stelle e della luna.

Appena entrato, un familiare rumore metallico lo accolse. Yuri non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di far niente, perché la magia del palazzo aveva dotato i suoi stivali di due sottili lame sotto la suola che gli permettevano di scivolare veloce sui pavimenti di ghiaccio. Aveva imparato ormai da anni come lasciarsi andare, non senza qualche difficoltà all’inizio, ed era una bella sensazione, aveva scoperto Yuri, lo faceva sentire leggero e libero.

Il castello era inoltre perfettamente abitabile, anche se nessuno l’avrebbe sospettato, almeno per chi non dovesse preoccuparsi delle temperature rigide che vigevano tutto l’anno. Vi erano letti morbidi di lana e piume e baldacchini di quella stoffa sottile e leggera che la Regina sembrava saper filare dal ghiaccio stesso, vi erano approvvigionamenti di cibo e acqua, vi erano grandi sale da bagno nelle quali l’acqua, grazie al potere della Regina, era calda abbastanza da non cristallizzarsi; ma non solo, vi era anche una grossa biblioteca che Yuri amava frequentare quando non aveva nient’altro da fare, e una grande collezione di statue diverse, in ghiaccio, in pietra, perfino in legno, scalpellate in modo raffinato e preciso da chi aveva avuto anni per poter perfezionare la propria tecnica, anche se non sapeva con esattezza chi le avesse scolpite.

Yuri scivolava piano attraverso le stanze adornate da fregi e bassorilievi intarsiati nei muri fino a trovarsi di fronte allo spesso portone che fungeva da ingresso alla biblioteca. Lo spinse, sentendo il ghiaccio cedere sotto il tocco, ed entrò chiudendoselo poi alle spalle. Aveva bisogno di distrarsi e non pensare a tutto ciò che era successo quel giorno, anche perché sapeva bene di non poter fare niente a riguardo, e che rimuginarci sopra non avrebbe portato a niente se non ad una profonda frustrazione. Frustrazione causata dal non poter fare niente per liberare Otabek da quel fardello, lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere che, anche se gli avesse gliel’avesse proposto, Otabek non avrebbe mai accettato un compromesso con la Regina; quel ragazzo viveva in simbiosi con i propri sentimenti, Yuri l’aveva capito subito, era impulsivo e profondamente umano, con tutti i difetti ed i pregi che ne derivavano, come ad esempio l’incapacità di discernere cosa fosse meglio per se stesso, ma anche l’incomprensibile legame con la sua famiglia e con quella sua amica, Mila.

I suoi occhi si posarono sugli scaffali pieni di libri e illuminati dalla luce cupa, filtrata dalle guglie che adornavano il tetto dell’ambiente.

Non si stupì di trovare Seung-gil seduto su una delle poltrone imbottite, con in mano un libro e l’espressione concentrata.

Seung-gil c’era sempre stato, a quanto Yuri riuscisse a ricordare, era stato lui ad accompagnarlo dalla Regina, quando era venuto a chiedere grazia per i suoi genitori e l’aveva ritrovato una volta diventato guardiano. Il suo compito era quello di assicurarsi che niente succedesse al castello e alla Regina: aveva una relazione molto più intima e profonda con lei di quanto Yuri potesse mai immaginare. Inizialmente non l’aveva trovato molto interessante, ma era stato a lungo l’unica persona con cui potesse parlare e aveva finito per fidarsi di lui.

Seung-gil non aveva voluto rivelargli perché si trovasse lì, nonostante non fosse originario di quelle terre, anche se dal suo modo di fare, Yuri era sicuro che avesse avuto una profonda delusione d’amore e che anche lui avesse tratto vantaggio dai poteri della Regina.

«Bentornato.» Lo salutò lui, alzando a malapena gli occhi dalle pagine. Le dita bianche stringevano la copertina usurata con deferenza; la sua pelle, stranamente, era quasi più chiara di quella di Yuri stesso, ma se Yuri manteneva il proprio aspetto etereo grazie ai capelli biondi e gli occhi chiari, l’altro lo spezzava con i capelli neri come le ali dei corvi e gli occhi di pece, profondi e vissuti come Yuri non ne aveva mai visti.

Yuri gli rivolse un cenno del capo, ma la voce dell’altro lo bloccò di nuovo. «Lei vuole vederti.» gli annunciò. Yuri alzò un sopracciglio; era strano che la Regina lo facesse chiamare da Seung-gil. Era successo due sole volte da quando era arrivato a palazzo: la prima quando un grosso battaglione di umani aveva tentato di trasgredire nel bosco e Yuri non era riuscito ad evitarlo, perdendo un bel pezzo di foresta, e la seconda volta quando Yuri aveva permesso che uno dei suoi lupi si avventurasse fuori dai confini del suo regno, finendo inevitabilmente ucciso da un pastore. Entrambe le volte la Regina l’aveva rimproverato, non troppo aspramente, ma Yuri sapeva di averla delusa. Erano passati anni, e non era più successo; Yuri aveva prestato molta più attenzione al suo compito ed era sicuro che qualunque cosa volesse dirgli la Regina aveva a che fare con Otabek. Subito il pensiero che lei volesse vietargli di vederlo gli fece storcere il naso; per quanto sapesse di non poter tenere Otabek legato a sé in eterno e sapesse che era un pensiero egoista, Yuri non aveva neanche voglia di lasciare che gli scivolasse via tra le dita, gli piaceva stare con lui ed era quasi una boccata d’aria fresca, diversa dalla pesantezza e dall’immobilità che lo circondavano.

«È nell’ala est, devi andare lì il più presto possibile.» continuò Seung-gil, senza neanche un cambio nel tono di voce. I suoi occhi ripresero a scorrere sulle lettere, che da quella distanza parevano latine.

Yuri annuì, ripromettendosi che sarebbe tornato alla biblioteca dopo aver parlato con la Regina.

Si fece strada tra i corridoi bui e luccicanti, mentre un senso di strana nausea gli attanagliava lo stomaco. Era ormai da un po’ tempo che il suo stomaco pareva trovare ogni giorno una ragione per infastidirlo, ma l’aveva attribuito all’arrivo della primavera e al fatto che passava meno tempo al castello.

La vide, in piedi sulla gradinata, mentre osservava una delle più belle statue del castello. Rappresentava un giovane dai lineamenti insoliti, i cui occhi allungati gli ricordavano un po’ quelli di Otabek. Aveva entrambe le braccia sollevate aggraziatamente e i suoi vestiti erano stati scolpiti così che desse l’impressione di star roteando su se stesso; la sua espressione era rilassata e felice, se non fosse stato per piccole rughe che gli solcavano la fronte, a mostrare concentrazione. Yuri si chiedeva chi l’avesse scolpita e da chi avesse preso spunto, perché era troppo realistica per essere solo frutto della mente umana; era sicuro che ci dovesse essere stato un modello, ma la Regina non gliene aveva mai parlato e l’unica volta che aveva chiesto a Seung-gil, egli gli aveva intimato di non domandare oltre.

Il viso spigoloso della Regina contrastava con la morbidezza della veste che le scivolava sul corpo in complicati drappeggi, leggeri come la brina.

«Yurochka.» chiamò lei non appena lo notò avvicinarsi, un sorriso accennato sulle labbra sottili. Yuri fece un breve inchino, con un braccio piegato all’altezza dell’addome, mentre saliva le scale. Le lame scheggiavano i bordi dei gradini, ma non era importante, perché la magia avrebbe sistemato tutto.

«Mia signora.» salutò con rispetto; lei gli fece cenno di farsi più vicino, allargando un braccio verso di lui e, quando Yuri fece quel che gli veniva richiesto, lei si sporse per posargli una mano leggera sulla spalla. Se Yuri aveva gli occhi freddi e taglienti, essi non avevano comunque niente a che vedere con quelli della Regina, dal taglio allungato e le ciglia lunghe e spesse, con iridi verde smeraldo molto più scure di quelle di Yuri e pupille che scrutavano direttamente la sua anima.

«Ultimamente ti sei dedicato meno al tuo compito, Yurochka.» disse lei con voce severa e distolse lo sguardo da lui accarezzando il profilo della statua, lo sguardo assottigliato mentre ne osservava la fattura.

Yuri scosse la testa. «Non ci sono stati trasgressori, altrimenti i miei lupi me l’avrebbero detto.» le assicurò, ma non riusciva ad ignorare lo spiacevole contrarsi delle proprie viscere.

«Mi risulta che un umano sia entrato nel Cuore della foresta. Mi chiedo come sia possibile.»

Yuri tenne lo sguardo alto, consapevole di non aver nulla da nascondere. «È entrato con me, non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa per danneggiare il bosco o per ferire me, ed anche se fosse, ho abbastanza magia per poter tenere a bada un singolo umano. All’interno del bosco sono ancora più forte.»

La Regina tornò a guardarlo, un sorriso sulle labbra sottili. «Non ne dubito. Voglio solo che tu sappia che non importa quale relazione hai con questo umano, non deve interferire con il tuo compito. Puoi divertiti con lui, non ti nego questo, ma devi essere consapevole che finirà, che anche lui si stancherà di te, perché gli umani non sono degni di amore, Yurochka. Non sono nemmeno capaci di donarne come si deve, figurarsi di accettarne. Non sprecare ciò che ti rimane.» fu fredda e tagliente, mentre parlava, ma si sbagliava. Per la prima volta da quando viveva con lei, Yuri non era d’accordo con ciò che lei gli stava dicendo, senza ritrovarsi in quelle parole; Otabek non aveva mai, nemmeno le prime volte, fatto qualcosa con l’intento di ferirlo, mentre lo stesso non si poteva dire di Yuri. Otabek non l’aveva mai deluso, neanche quando gli aveva confessato di essersi innamorato di lui, Yuri non era rimasto deluso, quanto più sorpreso e forse rattristato. Otabek non aveva mai tradito la sua fiducia, in alcun modo.

Assottigliò lo sguardo, inspirò l’aria gelida e controbatté. «Non è così. Non ho intenzione di _divertirmi_ , non mi dispiace poter passare del tempo con lui, ma non mi illudo che possa durare per sempre.» e fu colpito di quanto vere suonassero quelle parole. Se da un lato il solo pensiero che la Regina potesse banalizzare così tanto ciò che esisteva tra lui ed Otabek aveva fatto accendere una scintilla di rabbia in lui, dall’altro non credeva che Otabek sarebbe sempre rimasto al suo fianco, sapeva benissimo che ad un certo punto non avrebbe più voluto averlo attorno, perché Yuri non poteva ricambiare qualunque cosa fosse quella che Otabek provava per lui, amore, e soprattutto non poteva costringerlo a rinunciare alla sua vita.

La Regina lo guardò, in silenzio, poi socchiuse le palpebre e lasciò andare un lento respiro. «Mi fido di te, Yurochka, ma non voglio rimanere delusa, né voglio toglierti quel pezzo di umanità che ti rimane, perché meriti di poter provare ancora delle emozioni. Ricordati che gli umani non sono come noi, non sono come te. Non farti del male.» gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

«Non vi deluderò, mia signora.» alzò un angolo della bocca, in un sorriso che era tutto tranne che sincero; quella conversazione lo rendeva ogni secondo più nervoso e voleva andarsene, ma la Regina aveva altri piani. Lasciò andare la sua spalla, ma gli accarezzò la guancia, lasciando scivolare le dita sulla sua pelle, tanto gelide da far rabbrividire anche lui.

«Lo spero.» la Regina ritirò la mano e gli voltò le spalle, dai capelli legati in una crocchia alta ed ordinata cadeva un leggero velo che le copriva tutta la nuca e Yuri la guardò allontanarsi; aveva le viscere contratte e tutto in quella conversazione gli era parso _sbagliato_ , a cominciare dal modo il cui la Regina aveva fatto in modo di ricordargli più volte come gli umani non fossero degni di niente, e come lui le avesse giurato eterna fedeltà. Eppure non era l’unica cosa: quella volta, la Regina l’aveva minacciato; era stato sottile e se Yuri non fosse stato abituato a sentirla parlare, probabilmente non se ne sarebbe neanche accorto. Lo era, ed aveva notato il modo in cui gli aveva detto che poteva privarlo della sua umanità, _del tutto_ , senza che lui potesse far niente in proposito.

Per quanto Yuri non volesse tornare a soffrire come aveva fatto in passato, non voleva nemmeno perdere emozioni come il divertimento, quel senso di calore piacevole e familiare tutte le volte che lui e Otabek si stuzzicavano, la pace di quando si distendevano l’uno accanto all’altro.

Nel suo cuore incapace di provare amore, Yuri sentiva comunque un _legame_ con Otabek, nonostante non capisse fino in fondo di cosa si trattasse. Yuri conosceva l’egoismo, conosceva la possessività e sapeva di possedere entrambe. Le provava tutte le volte che Otabek accennava a quella sua amica, Mila, o quando doveva lasciarlo andare, dopo aver passato il pomeriggio o la serata insieme. Gli veniva voglia di stringergli il braccio e tenerselo vicino, continuare a parlargli in eterno, senza però riuscire in alcun modo a capire perché, e per Otabek aveva dovuto essere ancora più difficile.

Yuri lo sapeva, non erano molti gli uomini che amavano altri uomini; nella sua breve vita fuori dal castello aveva capito che era qualcosa di cui la gente non parlava, di cui aveva quasi paura e se Otabek aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli che s’era innamorato di lui, doveva davvero esserne convinto. Non poteva neanche immaginare quanto fosse stato complicato per lui e non negava di essersi sentito un mostro quando gli aveva detto che non poteva in alcun modo provare amore per lui, nonostante l’avesse detto solo perché, dopotutto, lui ad Otabek teneva e non voleva che soffrisse per un amore che non avrebbe mai potuto corrispondere. Otabek era intelligente ed era buono, e Yuri era sicuro che ci fossero migliaia di altre persone che potessero meritare il suo amore senza che lo sprecasse con lui; anche perché, come sapeva bene, l’amore umano non era destinato a durare e nessun incantesimo poteva cambiare quella verità che Yuri conosceva fin troppo bene.

Sospirò, triste di come le cose fossero cambiate nel giro di un pomeriggio, ma consapevole di non poter costringere Otabek a non amarlo. Si diresse lento verso la biblioteca; Seung-gil era sparito, probabilmente a sbrigare qualche faccenda in giro per il castello come faceva sempre.

Si inoltrò tra gli scaffali di duro, gelido ghiaccio, ricoperti di tomi perfettamente conservati; non sapeva ancora cosa volesse leggere, non era un lettore assiduo, eppure non gli dispiaceva intrattenersi con un buon libro, una volta ogni tanto e dopotutto non c’era molto altro da fare.

Scorreva le dita sui volumi, sentendo le copertine ruvide sotto i polpastrelli e le lettere in rilievo sul loro dorso, mentre leggeva di sfuggita i titoli. C’erano libri di ogni tipo: enciclopedie storiche, semplici fiabe e libri di poesie; Yuri poteva dire di conoscerne la maggior parte, anche se spesso li aveva letti di sfuggita e senza reale interesse, soprattutto quelli che riguardavano la filosofia, non facevano proprio per lui. Ecco perché non si era mai avventurato in quel corridoio.

Non era diverso dagli altri, semplicemente non era utilizzato. Neanche Seung-gil era molto interessato di filosofia; a dispetto della sua apparenza noiosa ed intellettuale, Seung-gil prediligeva i libri di musica e le enciclopedie che raccoglievano le innumerevoli razze di animali conosciute. Anche Yuri aveva letto quei libri ed era rimasto incantato dalla reale quantità e diversità di esse, ma adesso aveva bisogno di qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che lo aiutasse a fare chiarezza nella confusione che si trovava in mente.

Gli occhi scrutavano i titoli, tra volumi più o meno grandi, quando captarono qualcosa di diverso. Era un piccolo libriccino, usurato e macchiato di inchiostro. Era diverso da tutti gli altri e Yuri lo estrasse dallo scaffale scoprendo che si trattava di qualcosa di simile ad un diario. Era evidentemente vecchio, se le pagine gialline erano di qualche indizio, sebbene sembrasse ancora in uno stato di perfetta conservazione. Lasciò scivolare i polpastrelli sul cuoio liscio e appiccicoso di inchiostro aprendo piano la prima pagina.

La grafia che copriva la pergamena rilegata era ordinata e sottile e non apparteneva né a Seung-gil né alla Regina. Era impossibile, si disse Yuri, era impossibile che quel libriccino fosse arrivato lì da chissà dove, era troppo simile a quello che Seung-gil teneva appeso al fianco, seppur molto più vecchio e doveva per forza appartenere a qualcuno che si trovava a palazzo.

Yuri era curioso, in modo sottile, non era invadente e non gli era mai importato conoscere i fatti degli altri, eppure se qualcosa non gli tornava era in prima linea per cercare di svelarla; in quel momento, il diario era riuscito a smuovere qualcosa in lui, il desiderio di sapere di cosa si trattasse si faceva già strada nella sua mente, mentre lo assicurava sotto la veste, tra i pantaloni e la pelle del fianco e lo copriva con la camicia.

Decise che se ne sarebbe occupato una volta tornato alla foresta.

 

 

Aveva tempo. Yuri sapeva che quel giorno Otabek avrebbe dovuto lavorare e non sarebbe arrivato prima del tramonto e la luna notturna era ancora alta nel cielo. Aveva tempo e non sembravano esserci trasgressori, a giudicare dalla calma che aleggiava nella foresta e tra i lupi che altrimenti sarebbero venuti a fargli rapporto.

Appena arrivato alla sua radura,Yuri si tolse la pesante veste, liberandosi anche degli stivali e dei vestiti. La sensazione dell’erba sotto i piedi e del lieve vento tiepido che gli accarezzava la pelle era ciò che lo rilassava più al mondo, e per un attimo si dimenticò delle parole della Regina, di Otabek e del libriccino che aveva trovato qualche ora prima.

La luna si specchiava nella pozza d’acqua, ed il rumore del ruscello che vi si riversava increspandone la superficie sembrava quasi seguire i battiti del suo cuore. Si portò le mani alla testa, mentre scivolava piano nell’acqua e prese a sciogliere accuratamente le trecce che gli correvano lungo il capo. Le ciocche tiravano lievemente, ma continuò imperterrito fino a quando anche l’ultima treccia non fu disfatta; non lasciava spesso i capelli sciolti, soprattutto perché lo infastidivano e si impigliavano ai rami degli alberi, senza contare il tempo effettivo che impiegava ad intrecciarli nuovamente. Erano lunghi e galleggiavano sulla superficie dell’acqua, incollandosi alla sua schiena, ondulati per il risultato dell’essere rimasti intrecciati ormai da qualche giorno. Vi passò le mani, togliendo la polvere e lo sporco, sciacquandosi lentamente.

Fu solo quando si appoggiò ai massi levigati che circondavano la pozza che il suo sguardo adocchiò i propri vestiti abbandonati su una roccia; tra la stoffa chiara il colore bruno del diario risaltava di più e Yuri sollevò la mano, l’indice puntato verso il libriccino; esso si alzò in volo verso di lui, fermandosi a levitare di fronte al suo viso.

Le sue dita mimarono il gesto di aprire la copertina in pelle; le erano pagine gialle e invecchiate, l’odore dolciastro della muffa gli riempì le narici, surclassando il profumo di fiori della radura.

Yuri si appoggiò con la schiena contro il bordo del piccolo lago, e con un altro gesto delle dita voltò le prime pagine, cominciando a leggere.

 

“ _Non ricordo niente della mia vita di prima, se non che ero solo. Un giorno mi risvegliai in questo castello di ghiaccio e da allora ho sempre vissuto qui, con la Regina. Sono passati così tanti anni che ormai non li conto più, non importano più._

_La vita qui è monotona, pur avendo poteri inimmaginabili, non c’è nessuno con cui io possa parlare, a parte la Regina. Quella che prima era felicità di essere vivo e di poter godere di privilegi che altri non possono neanche immaginare, si è trasformata in una lenta noia, scandita dai giorni che si susseguono e dai battiti solitari del mio cuore._

_Oggi, per la prima volta, sono uscito dal castello, senza dirlo alla Regina, altrimenti mi avrebbe costretto a rimanere dentro. Lei non capisce quando questo gelo mi stia uccidendo lentamente: sono praticamente immortale eppure sento la mia vita scivolare via, gli anni che volare senza un senso, senza un perché, senza che io possa fermarli in alcun modo._

_Mi sono travestito usando il mantello di un uomo che ho trovato morto nel bosco qualche giorno fa, in modo da essere meno riconoscibile e mi sono avviato al villaggio più vicino._

_È diverso da come me l’aveva descritto la Regina, nessuno ha provato a farmi del male, anzi, tutti si spostavano al mio passaggio e le donne facevano commenti sul mio aspetto, parlottando tra loro su quanto fossi bello e diverso da tutti gli uomini che avevano incontrato fino a quel momento._

_Anche la taverna non è terribile come pensavo, certo, lì la gente è più allegra e meno rispettosa, ma è comunque un posto divertente e non vedo l’ora di poterci tornare domani. Spero che la Regina non si accorga mai delle mie fughe, perché so che si infurierebbe per averla lasciata sola.”_

_“Oggi sono andato di nuovo al villaggio dopo il calare del sole e mi è capitata una cosa inaspettata e molto strana. Alla taverna si era fermato un battaglione di stranieri, parlano un po’ la mia lingua eppure non hanno gli stessi lineamenti degli altri: i loro occhi sono sottili e i loro capelli scuri e lisci, sono tutti molto simili gli uni agli altri, tranne uno._

_È l’uomo più bello che io abbia mai visto. Sembrava molto giù durante la serata, ma gli sono bastati un paio di bicchieri per riprendersi e cominciare a cantare e ballare al centro della taverna. I suoi compagni ridevano ed anch’io mi sono goduto lo spettacolo, fino a quando lui non mi si è avvicinato chiedendomi di ballare con lui. Non ho potuto far altro che accettare, non ho potuto negare nulla a quei suoi occhi luminosi. Da quel momento non riesco a smettere di pensare a lui, è successo qualcosa dentro di me. È come se una parte a lungo dimenticata si sia risvegliata, eppure non so quale e non riesco a capire, mi sfugge sempre qualcosa._

_Non posso parlarne con la Regina, lei non capirebbe. Mi sento il petto pieno, finalmente dopo anni e anni, sento un’energia dentro di me e non so spiegarmela. Spero di rivedere quell’uomo, nei prossimi giorni, in modo da poter comprendere meglio cosa stia succedendo”_

_“Non c’è. Non c’è più. Il suo battaglione se n’è andato. Non c’è più e adesso mi sento di nuovo vuoto, solo, rinchiuso in questo castello che mi diventa sempre più estraneo._ ”

I paragrafi erano sconnessi, non una data, non un nome, solo un’intuitiva cronologia e le ultime parole erano sbiadite, l’inchiostro era sbavato in grosse macchie scure, come se chiunque l’avesse scritto stesse piangendo.

Yuri sentì gli occhi pizzicare; riusciva a percepire l’impotenza in quelle frasi sporche di lacrime, ma non capiva fino in fondo di cosa quella persona stesse parlando. Il suo stomaco si strinse spiacevolmente, e le sue palpebre si socchiusero per scacciare quella malinconia che la lettura gli aveva messo addosso.

Per la prima volta Yuri sentì qualcosa di diverso. Non se ne spiegava il motivo, ma quelle parole gli avevano riportato in mente la prima volta che aveva visto Otabek, quando l’aveva aiutato contro i banditi, mesi prima. Era da quel momento che Otabek si era fatto strada nella sua vita lentamente, avvicinandosi a poco a poco come si fa con un animale selvatico, guadagnandosi la sua fiducia ed il suo, anche se flebile, affetto. E ciò che provava stando con lui era solo calma, leggera e quasi impalpabile, che scivolava tra loro e gli faceva dimenticare quanto avesse sofferto in passato e quanto solo si sentisse, a volte.

Era una sensazione bizzarra, che c’era e non c’era allo stesso tempo, più cercava di concentrarsi su di essa, più quella gli sfuggiva e lo lasciava frustrato. Chiuse il libro e lo mandò a posarsi su una roccia, mentre usciva arrabbiato dalla pozza, l’acqua che schizzava tutt’intorno in goccioline che gli scivolavano lungo le membra. «Tutte cazzate.» borbottò, passandosi una mano sui capelli per far sì che tutta l’acqua ne evaporasse. Non avrebbe lasciato che uno stupido libro scritto da qualcuno che nemmeno conosceva gli condizionasse la mente.

Eppure era la prima volta che qualcun altro sembrava percepire ciò che sentiva lui. La solitudine, la voglia di cambiamento, e quante volte Yuri si era chiesto a cosa gli servisse la propria immortalità? A cosa servissero i suoi poteri? Era possibile che il suo unico destino fosse quello di servire la Regina, che fosse l’unico scopo per cui era venuto al mondo? La risposta, fino a quel momento, era sempre stata la stessa. Lui era lì grazie alla Regina, non soffriva grazie alla Regina e lei aveva sempre dato, chiedendo in cambio solo protezione, ed era a quello che servivano i suoi poteri e la sua immortalità; era un patto equo a undici anni, lo era a venti e lo era ancora adesso, quando anche gli anni avevano cominciato a confondersi tra loro. Yuri non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio, lo sapeva.

E nonostante tutto, non poteva evitare di chiedersi chi fosse quella persona: dove fosse andata e come fosse finita la sua storia; conosceva la Regina, ma non era indicativo, perché Yuri non sapeva da quanto tempo lei fosse viva. Era certo che, chiunque fosse, era vissuto molto prima che Seung-gil arrivasse a palazzo. Ma se era immortale, allora che fine aveva fatto? E soprattutto, perché la Regina non aveva mai parlato di qualcun altro, oltre a Yuri stesso e Seung-gil?

Yuri sentiva la testa scoppiare e non gli capitava da decenni, era familiare ed estraneo, una contraddizione che non faceva altro che aggiungere pesantezza ai suoi pensieri. Essi turbinavano senza meta e senza sosta, portando con sé la reminiscenza di qualcosa, qualcosa di a lungo dimenticato e seppellito nel suo profondo. Yuri non riusciva a coglierlo.

Fu quasi tentato di riaprire il libriccino e ricominciare a leggere, in modo da potersi disfare di quelle riflessioni odiose e sterili, quando l’ululato forte di un lupo lo riscosse dalle sue stesse elucubrazioni.

«Cazzo.» Imprecò, infilandosi velocemente le vesti e gli stivali.

I piedi affondavano nel terreno ancora umido di pioggia e neve e Yuri correva veloce tra gli alberi che parevano scansarsi dinanzi a lui; Yuri sapeva che era solo il suo istinto a ricordare perfettamente dove si trovasse ogni elemento della foresta, dopo anni e anni di vita in simbiosi con essa. Il lupo ululò più forte, segno che era più vicino. Se ne stava acquattato dietro un fitto boschetto di arbusti alti abbastanza da celarlo e quando Yuri lo vide, esso guaì piano.

Yuri abbassò la testa in segno di gratitudine e gli fece cenno di allontanarsi. «Grazie, adesso torna a pattugliare il perimetro, qui me ne occupo io.» con un secondo guaito, il lupo si lanciò nel folto della foresta.

Dalla sua posizione, Yuri poteva vedere le sagome dei due intrusi, un uomo ed una donna. Yuri storse il naso nel sentire le urla e i piagnistei di lei, mentre l’uomo stava zitto e continuava a tenerle una mano ben ferma sulla bocca. Mugugnò di dolore quando lei gli morse le dita, i denti affondati nella pelle, prima di tirare indietro la testa, in modo da fargli lasciare la presa. L’uomo la spinse lontano da sé, portandosi la mano ferita all’addome e lei riuscì a mettere un po’ di metri tra se stessa ed il suo aggressore. Eppure, sebbene ella avesse appena oltrepassato la prima linea di alberi, quel confine che segnava il non ritorno, l’uomo non sembrava aver intenzione di lasciarsi sfuggire quella preda.

«Lasciami stare, ti prego.» la voce femminile arrivava chiara alle orecchie di Yuri, e solo allora si accorse che si trattava d’una giovane ragazza; il suo fiato era spezzato e il tono stridulo, mentre cercava di non lasciar impigliare la gonna tra i rovi ed inciampava per lo stesso motivo. L’uomo le era alle calcagna e, quando lei scivolò sullo strato di fango ghiacciato, non mancò di approfittarne. Yuri lo vide mentre le calava di sopra, la mano affondata nei capelli scuri di lei che le strattonava la testa per costringerla in una posizione supina. «Puoi urlare quanto vuoi, non ti sente nessuno qui. Ma… se continui così attirerai i lupi.» le sue dita presero a premere insistentemente sulla bocca della ragazza, mentre l’uomo le apriva con forza le labbra, spingendole le dita dentro la gola. La ragazza ebbe un conato, e provò a mordere di nuovo, ma erano troppo spesse ed erano finite troppo in profondità perché lei ci riuscisse.

Fu la prima volta che una voce lo disgustava a tal punto, e Yuri era quasi sul punto di girare le spalle e andarsene come faceva sempre di fronte all’ennesima dimostrazione della mostruosità umana, in attesa che entrambi si rendessero conto di aver fatto l’errore peggiore della loro vita. Poi la ragazza urlò di nuovo, e la sua voce si affievolì in un soffio, una cantilena distrutta; si copriva il volto con le braccia mentre una mano dell’uomo le alzava la gonna strappata e l’altra le stringeva la gola.

Yuri sentì qualcosa scattare dentro di sé: una rabbia mai dimenticata, una tristezza profonda e una terza cosa, una cosa inspiegabile, ma che lo fece schizzare in avanti, piegandosi in ginocchio per estrarre lo stiletto dallo stivale.

I suoi piedi toccavano il terreno leggeri, senza lasciar tracce e senza far rumore, fino a quando l’uomo non fu abbastanza vicino che Yuri riusciva a sentirne l’acre odore di sudore e sporco nelle narici.

Il primo colpo alla coscia colse l’uomo di sorpresa, tanto che rotolò di lato premendo il profondo taglio con entrambe le mani, la bocca spalancata in un grido muto. Il sangue rosso e denso sgorgava a fiotti dalla ferita e Yuri sapeva bene che quel colpo era già mortale di per sé, perché l’esperienza gli diceva che in nessun modo quel sanguinamento si sarebbe fermato, ma quella volta _non bastava_. Non capiva più niente, si sentiva animato solo da una furia mai provata prima, voleva far male, far soffrire, mentre affondava la lama più a fondo nella carne, recidendo il muscolo e scalfendo l’osso. La ragazza urlò, uno schizzo di sangue che andava a macchiarle la gonna.

Il secondo colpo fu meno studiato, e Yuri strisciò la nuca dell’uomo, tuttavia la punta del pugnale riuscì a penetrare la pelle della spalla. Quella volta l’uomo urlò e tentò di colpire dietro di sé, con il solo risultato di impalarsi una mano sullo stiletto.

Yuri sentì il sangue caldo entrare in contatto con le proprie mani gelide e ritirò il pugnale, per poi colpire ancora, stavolta perfettamente all’altezza dell’intestino. Tirò di lato, sentendo la carne cedere come se fosse burro sotto la forza bruta e incontrollata che stava imprimendo alla lama, il rumore viscido delle budella che tentavano di scivolare fuori, mentre la mano dell’uomo le schiacciava all’interno.

Incrociò i suoi occhietti acquosi e chiari, pieni di terrore e spalancati, consapevoli di non avere più scampo.

Fu guardandolo negli occhi che gli trafisse il cuore, guardando la vita che gli lasciava le iridi, spinse il pugnale dentro il suo petto fino all’elsa, torcendo la mano per scavare più in fondo ed essere sicuro di aver compiuto il suo lavoro. Non percepì nemmeno le rinnovate grida di terrore della ragazza, perché era il proprio sangue a fischiargli nelle orecchie, mentre quello dell’uomo gli bagnava entrambe le mani e gli gocciolava sulle braccia. Il getto bollente che sgorgò dal petto trafitto gli colpì il viso, e Yuri fece in tempo a voltarsi prima che gli finisse in bocca. Digrignò i denti, alzando un piede per spingere via il corpo senza vita.

Solo il tonfo del cadavere che rovinava a terra lo riportò alla realtà e Yuri scosse la testa, lo sguardo fisso sul pugnale interamente coperto di rosso.

Il rumore inconfondibile di un conato e l’odore acido del vomito riempirono l’aria, facendogli alzare il volto verso la ragazza e la trovò accovacciata a terra, sporca di fango e sangue, con una mano a pulirsi le labbra spalancate. Aveva gli occhi inondati di lacrime e orrore che strizzava nel tentativo di schiarirsi la vista. Poi si rese conto del fatto che era proprio di fronte a lei e le sarebbe bastato alzare lo sguardo per poterlo vedere.

Scattò indietro con un balzo, nascondendosi tra le ombre della notte, come avrebbe dovuto fare già dall’inizio. Lei non si mosse.

«Non startene lì rannicchiata, alzati.» lo disse bruscamente e si sorprese quando, pian piano, la ragazza si tirò su sulle gambe tremanti. Aveva profondi occhi scuri e i capelli neri scarmigliati a coprirle la fronte; teneva ancora la testa bassa e tirava su col naso.

«Seguimi.» Intimò e lei annuì febbrile, la mani che andavano a stringere la gonna, un passo dopo l’altro, lasciandosi guidare. Superò il cadavere dell’uomo cercando di guardarlo il meno possibile ed ignorando il suono viscido delle scarpe che affondavano nel terreno impregnato di sangue.

Yuri non sapeva che fare con lei: sarebbe stato solo ipocrita se avesse ucciso quell’uomo solo per il gusto di lasciare che lei venisse divorata dai lupi o morisse assiderata. E Yuri non voleva che la ragazza morisse, perché non sarebbe mai entrata nel bosco se quell’uomo non avesse cercato di farle del male; la gola gli si strinse in uno spasmo di disgusto al pensiero di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere se lui non fosse intervenuto, e pensare che in un primo momento non aveva voluto fare nulla.

Fino a qualche settimana prima non avrebbe fatto nulla, pensò; era consapevole che troppe volte in quegli anni aveva voltato la schiena dinanzi a scene di quel tipo, lasciando che avvenissero per poi compiere il proprio lavoro. Quella volta però, un istinto che non credeva di possedere aveva preso il sopravvento. Gli era capitato spesso, nel corso degli anni, di dover utilizzare il proprio pugnale, ma aveva sempre tentato di non approfittare dell’inferiorità di chi gli stava di fronte: colpi mirati ad indebolire, mai profondi da causare troppo dolore, e poi un ultimo colpo finale, solitamente al petto o alla testa. Mai aveva tratto così tanto piacere dall’uccidere qualcuno e mai era stato così crudele e disumano, neanche con chi lo meritava davvero; era stato un attimo, poi, un momento di rabbia incontrollata ed inspiegabile che gli aveva ottenebrato la mente e aveva preso possesso dei suoi arti senza che lui potesse far niente per fermarla.

Gli parve di sentire un pigolio, prima di rendersi contro che non era altro se non la voce della ragazza. «G-grazie.» gli stava sussurrando, molto passi dietro di lui.

Yuri ringhiò e avvertì il respiro di lei fermarsi, per poi riprendere con cadenza meno ritmata.

«Non ringraziarmi, stupida. Piuttosto smettila di vagabondare a quest’ora di notte.» non la vide annuire, ma il gemito che seguì le sue parole gli fece capire che la ragazza aveva sentito.

«P-posso chiedervi, p-perché mi avete salvato?» domandò, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro fievole e Yuri roteò gli occhi. «Non importa, sappi solo che non sarò così clemente se dovesse succedere una seconda volta. Oggi sei stata fortunata, domani, chissà.» le disse ed era serio; aveva sopportato quell’intrusione solo perché lei non ne era diretta responsabile.

«C-certo.» balbettò lei. Yuri fu quasi sul punto di riprenderla anche su quello e si fermò solo al pensiero di quanto fosse ridicolo. Fortunatamente stavano arrivando al confine delle foresta. Le prima luci dell’alba si facevano strada tra i rami e la vegetazione e la ragazza sospirò di sollievo, correndo fuori e fermandosi solo per gettare un’occhiata dietro di sé. Aveva il viso stravolto e schizzato di sangue, per non parlare dei grossi lividi che le si stavano formando sulla gola, eppure sembrava sollevata quando alzò una mano per fargli un cenno di saluto; Yuri fu ad un passo dal pentirsi di averla aiutata, ma si limitò a rintanarsi più a fondo nella foresta, mentre la osservava scappare in direzione del villaggio, le suole delle scarpe che lasciavano un scia di sangue e fango dietro di lei.

 

 

Dopo quell’episodio, Yuri si affrettò a ritornare alla radura. Aveva camminato piano, per una volta, aspettando che la luce rosata dell’alba facesse capolino tra i rami degli alberi. Il cadavere dell’uomo era ancora lì e, sinceramente, Yuri sperava che i lupi se ne occupassero presto, perché non riusciva a guardare quel corpo straziato senza sentire la pesantezza del senso di colpa gravargli sulle spalle. Il sangue gli si era rappreso sulle vesti e sul viso, cominciando a creparsi e tirando la pelle, per non parlare delle mani che ancora sentiva viscide.

La puzza di ferro e morte lo seguiva, impregnava l’aria, saturava le sue narici e gli lasciava un odore acre sulla lingua e nella gola. Scosse la testa per scacciare l’immagine del momento in cui l’uomo aveva capito di non avere più scampo; era successo tutto lentamente, nella sua testa, avrebbe potuto ricreare con esattezza ogni colpo che aveva condotto l’uomo ad una morte così brutale, ricordava lo stridio dell’osso contro la lama, le urla, simili a quelle di un maiale al macello, la viscosità del sangue che gli spruzzava addosso, una volta trapassato il cuore, che aveva dato un altro paio di spasmi, prima di bloccarsi del tutto. Non aveva mai combattuto in quel modo tanto scomposto e quasi meccanico e gli aveva fatto paura, come se non fosse padrone dei propri movimenti, pur percependoli in modo netto e preciso. Si passò una mano nei capelli, scoprendoli altrettanto umidi, il respiro che accelerava e si faceva febbrile: i polmoni gli bruciavano e sentiva il petto stretto in una morsa. Poi arrivò, lo colpì come una valanga; si portò una mano allo stomaco, artigliando la camicia macchiata; le gambe lo tradirono e lui cadde sul terreno, le ginocchia che affondavano nella terra morbida. Le budella gli si contrassero, mentre il sapore acido del vomito gli risaliva lungo l’esofago, mozzandogli il respiro già affannato.

Posò il palmo sulla nuda terra, boccheggiante, le palpebre strette e gli occhi inondati di lacrime

Il suo cuore ebbe una contrazione, come se stesse cercando di bucargli il petto e Yuri sentì del sudore gelido colargli dalle tempie e lungo la schiena inarcata. La prima scarica gli scosse tutto il corpo e altre lacrime andarono a rigargli il viso; il sangue secco veniva sciolto dall’acqua salata, finiva sulle sue labbra e gli bagnava la lingua scoperta, mentre la seconda scarica lo faceva piegare in avanti.

 

_La donna era a terra e l’uomo incombeva sulla sua figura distesa, le braccia che proteggevano la testa, mentre i calci all’addome non facevano che diventare più violenti._

_Yuri si lanciò sul corpo di sua madre, gridando di smetterla, guardando suo padre con occhi supplichevoli._

«No…» sputò la bile che gli era rimasta bloccata nella bocca. «No…» provò ad alzarsi, ma le gambe non gli rispondevano e si ritrovò a scivolare indietro. I fiato gli usciva dal naso in piccoli sbuffi sempre più ravvicinati, fino a fermarsi.

 

_Un piede gli affondò nella pancia, troncandogli il respiro, mentre un’esclamazione di dolore e sorpresa gli lasciava le labbra._

_Suo padre lo squadrava come se non avesse visto nulla di più schifoso nella sua vita, poi gli sputò addosso e con un ultimo sguardo, tirò la brocca mezza piena sul pavimento, i cocci che si sparpagliarono tutt’intorno. Yuri non si sarebbe mai dimenticato il dolore delle schegge che gli penetravano la pelle tenera._

Non gridò, la bocca spalancata da cui non usciva alcun suono, la testa che gli pulsava come se qualcuno la stesse tenendo in una morsa; i capelli gli erano caduti sul viso, oscurandogli la vista e Yuri provò un forte dolore diffuso in tutto il corpo. Iniziò come un bruciore alla base della schiena e gli percorse lo stomaco, fino a risalire verso il petto, intenso e tremendo, mentre le sue viscere sembravano andare in fiamme, la gola raschiata dall’acido della bile, la fitta gli strinse l’esofago, impedendogli di respirare bene. Un solo, piccolo fischio gli permetteva di far arrivare aria nei polmoni.

 

_La ragazza era a terra e l’uomo incombeva sulla sua figura distesa, le braccia che proteggevano la testa, mentre le mani sul collo non facevano che stringere di più e di più._

Gli occhi gli pizzicarono ancora e nuove lacrime, copiose, fitte, gli rigarono gli zigomi. Yuri strinse le palpebre tra loro, senza capire cosa gli stesse succedendo, perché quelle scene si fossero sovrapposte, perché lui ancora se le _ricordasse_ e perché riuscisse a provare _dolore_.

Era qualcosa che non gli accadeva da così tanto tempo, Yuri non sapeva come poterlo affrontare, se non rimanendo disteso in attesa che quella sensazione di impotenza gli abbandonasse le membra. Sentì che il proprio corpo si raggomitolava, e non si oppose, si lasciò andare alla protezione delle proprie braccia strette sull’addome e della testa incassata nelle spalle.

Fu solo dopo, Yuri non sapeva quanto dopo, che il suo volto strofinò per terra; il sapore del terreno gli entrò in bocca, dolciastro, facendogli ritrovare il contatto con la realtà.

I polmoni si espansero di colpo, il diaframma che lasciava allargare le pleure come una scudisciata all’altezza dello stomaco. Divenne consapevole del fatto di essere disteso, completamente coperto di sangue ormai del tutto secco, del sole che, adesso alto nel cielo, batteva impietoso su di lui, attraverso la fine copertura degli alberi ancora quasi del tutto spogli, ma dove i primi germogli si facevano vedere.

Digrignò i denti nel mettersi seduto. Aveva la lingua gonfia, come qualcosa di estraneo alla sua bocca, non si era mai sentito più a pezzi e fu quasi sul punto di cadere di nuovo quando provò a mettersi in piedi. Le ginocchia gli tremarono e una caviglia gli si torse, senza però provocare troppo dolore e parecchi minuti dopo, Yuri riuscì a mettersi in piedi.

Poggiò il palmo destro contro un albero, lo colpì con violenza, sentendo la corteccia dura sfregiargli la pelle; strinse i denti e prese a camminare verso la radura, per poter riposare e lavarsi, in attesa di riuscire a capire cosa gli fosse successo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma buongiorno/buonasera!  
> Ecco il primo capitolo dal PoV di Yuri! Spero vi sia piaciuto, perché a me è piaciuto molto scriverlo! Ho cercato di mantenere uno stile meno “emotivo” in modo adattarlo al personaggio di Yuri, ma non sono sicura di esserci riuscita *sigh*  
> Si cominciano a vedere i rapporti tra gli abitanti del castello e abbiamo un nuovo personaggio! Perché Seung-gil? Perché è un altro personaggio di YOI che mi piace tantissimo e merita anche lui tanto amore *ricopre di cuori*  
> Ooh, e c’è anche un nuovo elemento: il diario! Credo sia moooolto palese a chi appartenga e mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ne pensate a riguardo!  
> Per quanto riguarda la seconda parte del capitolo, spero che scene di quella natura non abbiano turbato nessuno, e in se fosse così, me ne scuso sinceramente.  
> A parte questo, da un lato avrei davvero tante altre cose da dire su questo capitolo, dall’altro credo ne verrebbe fuori una cosa lunghissima (molto più del solito) e io non voglio intasare lo spazio autrice, né tanto meno rubarvi ancora altro tempo! Grazie mille per aver letto, e spero vorrete lasciarmi un kudos o un commento, anche critico!  
> Ringrazio particolarmente **classicpleistocene** per aver commentato lo scorso capitolo  <3 e ovviamente la mia beta!
> 
> Ne approfitto anche per dire che ricomincerò anche con l’università a tempo pieno ~~ahimè~~ , quindi non assicuro più aggiornamenti regolari. Questo non significa che non scriverò più, solo che ci metterò più tempo per sistemare i capitoli e continuare quelli che ho in stesura, ma non abbandonerò questa storia!  
> Alla prossima!  
> 


	7. Capitolo VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gli occhi di Otabek saettarono verso l’altro, due stilettate scure che Yuri era sicuro avrebbero fermato il cuore di chiunque. «Non insultarmi.»  
> Yuri sgranò gli occhi, le braccia incrociate al petto. «Ti insulterò fino a quando non la smetterai di essere ridicolo.» sputò. Non sapeva perché, ma all’improvviso sentì il bisogno di mettere distanza tra loro. I suoi piedi si mossero all’indietro, come se stesse scappando da un pericolo.  
> Le dita di Otabek corsero di nuovo tra i suoi capelli, con tanta foga che Yuri temette se li potesse strappare; non l’aveva mai visto in quello stato, nemmeno la prima volta, quando si era perso nel bosco. Adesso non sembrava solo disperato, c’era anche rabbia. Otabek era pieno di rabbia e c’era sempre qualcos’altro, ma questo Yuri non riusciva a decifrarlo. Otabek lasciò scivolare le braccia ai lati del busto e rise, lo sguardo rivolto verso il cielo scuro. «Ridicolo? Perché non voglio vederti morto?»

[5170 parole]

 

 

Sotto l’acqua ogni rumore era ovattato; non che ce ne fossero molti, ma alle sue orecchie non giungeva neanche il lieve ronzio degli insetti notturni che cominciavano a risvegliarsi.

Sotto l’acqua, Yuri teneva gli occhi aperti, osservando i propri capelli ed il modo in cui fluttuavano intorno al proprio viso. Il colore rosato, a causa del sangue che vi si era asciugato sopra e stava cominciando a sciogliersi, rendeva quell’esperienza diversa dalle altre volte.

Adesso, Yuri si sentiva bene, lo stomaco aveva smesso di contrarsi, la gola era libera e gli era ritornata tutta la forza.

Dopo essere arrivato al prato, ormai ore prima, era caduto in un sonno profondo ed agitato. Sapeva bene che non era normale, che non era così che avrebbe dovuto essere, perché era la dimostrazione che non si era sentito al sicuro, neanche lì nel suo regno. Quella sensazione di pizzicore dietro la nuca e sulle braccia non aveva voluto abbandonarlo, sapeva che lì nessuno l’avrebbe raggiunto eppure non era riuscito a far rilassare la propria mente ed il proprio corpo.

Quando s’era risvegliato si era accorto che la luce stava cominciando a svanire, gli alberi che proiettavano lunghe ombre verso est. Si era spogliato in fretta, senza curarsi più dei propri vestiti, ben deciso a toglierli di mezzo una volta per tutte, non voleva avere nulla che gli ricordasse quel che era successo; nulla, tranne il suo pugnale, che doveva tenere per necessità. Lo lavò più volte, utilizzando il tessuto spesso del proprio mantello per rimuovere ogni residuo di sangue e frattaglie che vi era rimasto attaccato, poi gettò l’indumento sulla pila degli altri stracci; le sue dita si mossero da sole, quando sfregarono tra loro a creare una fiammella, prima di lanciarla su quelli che erano stati i suoi vestiti. Bruciarono piano, con uno sfrigolio lento e continuo, un sottofondo quasi rassicurante.

Non aveva altri vestiti oltre quelli, così aveva detto ad uno dei suoi lupi di recarsi al castello e portargliene dei nuovi, i quali adesso stavano posati sulle rocce lì vicino.

La sensazione di pace che lo avvolgeva in quel momento era surreale, ma anche lui aveva bisogno di respirare, così tirò fuori la testa dall’acqua, riempiendo i polmoni d’aria fresca e profumata di fiori. Era felice che l’odore del fango e del sangue se ne fossero andati, pensò, mentre la pozza che diveniva nuovamente limpida; strofinò ancora le braccia e le mani, sperando vivamente che ogni residuo di sangue fosse sparito e solo allora si decise ad uscire, passandosi le dita tra le ciocche e lasciandole asciutte.

I nuovi vestiti gli calzavano bene, come si era aspettato, e non erano tanto diversi da quelli che portava prima, se non per l’assenza del mantello. Li aveva indossati con lentezza, con il ricordo della stoffa insanguinata che gli tirava la pelle, anche se adesso c’era solo la morbidezza di quel materiale e nonostante quello, Yuri si ritrovò comunque ad esitare al momento di mettere il pugnale negli stivali. Lo guardava, la lama lucida che rifletteva la luce rossa del tramonto, ormai quasi svanita. Quello strumento aveva tolto la vita a diversi, aveva protetto la _sua_ vita, la sua foresta e la sua Regina, Yuri l’aveva sempre visto come un compagno; quella volta però, per la prima volta, ne ebbe paura. Scrollò le spalle, come per scacciar via quella sensazione di malessere e far smettere le sue preoccupazioni di turbinare incontrollate, poi, lanciando un ultimo sguardo al pugnale, lo assicurò nella sua guaina.

Il sole si congedò dietro le cime degli alberi e chissà dove, e solo a quel punto, quando già la luna faceva capolino nel cielo, Yuri sentì, forte e chiaro, quel richiamo che era diventato quasi un rito; credeva di non aver mai provato un sollievo tanto profondo.

Corse veloce verso i confini del bosco, l’aria che gli sferzava il viso e i capelli sciolti, uno stato d’animo così diverso da quello della mattina. Il suo cuore, seppur calmo e controllato, sembrava pesare di più dentro il suo petto; era strano e piacevole e Yuri non se ne chiese il perché.

Quando finalmente riuscì ad uscire dalla foresta, e per fortuna senza che i suoi capelli si impigliassero da qualche parte, fu salutato dal nitrito di Astra, che si era subito avvicinata per dargli un colpetto di muso. Ebbe appena il tempo di alzare una mano ad accarezzarle la criniera, poi Otabek parlò, distraendolo, la voce calda e quasi tremante. «Yuri.» pareva senza fiato.

Yuri diede un’ultima carezza ad Astra prima di avanzare ancora, fino a trovarsi proprio di fronte a lui. Non aveva bisogno di chiedergli alcunché per sapere che qualcosa non andava; Otabek non lo guardava in faccia, non aveva nemmeno alzato lo sguardo da terra e teneva la mano stretta sull’elsa della spada, una cosa che non faceva da molto, molto tempo.

«Beka, cosa succede?» gli chiese allora, lo sguardo assottigliato, l’espressione confusa.

A quelle parole, dette piano e lentamente, Otabek sollevò gli occhi, inchiodandolo sul posto con le sue iridi scure e penetranti; se non fosse stato sicuro che non sarebbe mai successo, Yuri avrebbe avuto paura che Otabek fosse ad un passo dall’attaccarlo con la sua spada e, nonostante fosse consapevole di essere molto più forte di lui, c’era comunque qualcosa nel modo in cui Otabek lo guardava, che gli impediva di fare alcunché per ferirlo. Non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a vincere uno scontro contro di lui e quella consapevolezza era terrificante.

Fu la voce di Otabek, ancora una volta, a riscuoterlo. «Stai bene.» sussurrò, il tono basso e stanco. Sembrò quasi che un peso gli venisse tolto dalle spalle, che si rilassarono. Otabek lasciò la presa sulla spada e per un attimo parve sporgersi in avanti, le dita che si stendevano verso Yuri, per poi chiudersi a pugno e ritornare al proprio posto.

Yuri scosse la testa. «Cosa?»

Otabek sospirò, lanciando la proprio arma per terra. Strinse la stoffa dei propri pantaloni, con un altro profondo sospiro, prima di parlare. «Stamattina Mila mi ha detto che una sua amica è tornata dalla foresta coperta di sangue e sconvolta. Parlava di un uomo che l’ha salvata da qualcuno che voleva farle del male. Sarei voluto arrivare prima, ma non avevo alcuna scusa ragionevole per saltare il lavoro e… ho creduto… per un attimo ho creduto che fossi ferito...» non ci fu che Otabek aggiungesse altro, perché Yuri riuscì a percepire un “ _o peggio_ ” nelle sue parole. Otabek si passò una mano tra i capelli e solo in quel momento Yuri si rese conto di quanto fosse realmente angosciato. Le sue pupille erano dilatate, era impallidito, nonostante l’agitazione gli avesse colorato le guance di rosso. Le sue mani stringevano febbrilmente i lembi della camicia e le sue labbra parevano tremare.

Ma Yuri sentiva solo rabbia, come se la preoccupazione di Otabek non lo sfiorasse neanche un po’; gli dava fastidio, invece, che Otabek stesse così in apprensione al solo pensiero che potesse essergli successo qualcosa, non quando era a conoscenza della sua forza e dei suoi poteri, non quando Yuri stesso cercava ancora di convincersi che qualunque fosse il rapporto che aveva adesso con Otabek, sarebbe stato solo passeggero.

Ancora confuso e irritato da ciò che Otabek gli aveva detto, si limitò a fare spallucce, soffiando una risata stanca. «Non sarà un semplice uomo a ferirmi, Otabek, tu, tra tutti, dovresti saperlo bene.» lo prese in giro e dallo sguardo che Otabek gli lanciò era evidente che non la pensasse allo stesso modo. Yuri non si aspettava quello sbuffo esasperato.

«Non è così semplice per me, Yuri. Io ti… – la sua voce si affievolì e Otabek si morse il labbro inferiore, passandovi velocemente la lingua, prima di chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che l’aria gli gonfiasse il petto. Solo quando parve più calmo, riuscì a continuare – non voglio che ti succeda niente, Yura. Non voglio.»

Yuri sentì di nuovo quella strana pesantezza nel petto, unita alla consapevolezza che Otabek vedeva tutto sotto una luce diversa, una luce che lui non poteva condividere.

Annuì quella volta, senza poter fare altro che rassicurarlo. «Ma sto bene. Sto bene, Beka. Non mi è successo niente.» mentì. Era ovviamente successo qualcosa. La nausea, i ricordi… rabbrividì, ma non voleva far preoccupare Otabek inutilmente, soprattutto a causa di ciò che non poteva né controllare, né tantomeno capire.

«Lo so.» gli rispose lui. Socchiuse gli occhi e di nuovo le sue dita corsero a scompigliargli i capelli, stavolta con meno enfasi, come se si fosse appena reso conto che non era davvero successo nulla, che Yuri stava bene ed era lì di fronte a lui. E a Yuri venne voglia di schiaffeggiarlo, perché non era normale che fosse così in apprensione nei suoi confronti.

«Allora smettila di fare l’idiota.» lo riprese, duro.

Gli occhi di Otabek saettarono verso l’altro, due stilettate scure che Yuri era sicuro avrebbero fermato il cuore di chiunque. «Non insultarmi.»

Yuri sgranò gli occhi, le braccia incrociate al petto. «Ti insulterò fino a quando non la smetterai di essere ridicolo.» sputò. Non sapeva perché, ma all’improvviso sentì il bisogno di mettere distanza tra loro. I suoi piedi si mossero all’indietro, come se stesse scappando da un pericolo.

Le dita di Otabek corsero di nuovo tra i suoi capelli, con tanta foga che Yuri temette se li potesse strappare; non l’aveva mai visto in quello stato, nemmeno la prima volta, quando si era perso nel bosco. Adesso non sembrava solo disperato, c’era anche rabbia. Otabek era pieno di rabbia e c’era sempre qualcos’altro, ma questo Yuri non riusciva a decifrarlo. Otabek lasciò scivolare le braccia ai lati del busto e rise, lo sguardo rivolto verso il cielo scuro. «Ridicolo? Perché non voglio vederti morto?»

Yuri digrignò i denti e gli prudettero le mani, chiuse a pugno, le nocche che sbiancavano. «Ridicolo, esatto. Sai bene che sono più che capace di difendermi da solo. Lo ero prima che arrivassi tu, lo sono ancora, e continuerò ad esserlo anche dopo.» gli ci vollero appena pochi attimi per capire di aver utilizzato proprio quelle parole. Anche se nel profondo sapeva che sarebbe stato così, non aveva mai pensato di dirlo. Se non fosse stato tanto scosso, non avrebbe mai insinuato qualcosa del genere di fronte ad Otabek, mai, sapendo quanto gli avrebbe fatto male; era tardi per rimangiarsi tutto, eppure non poté evitare di sentire una stretta allo stomaco nel vedere l’espressione di Otabek farsi scura, la rabbia di poco prima surclassata da una calma irreale. Otabek prese un profondo sospiro che lo aiutò a tornare con la schiena più dritta e il suo viso si fece più controllato. «Dopo di me?» gli chiese, assottigliando gli occhi.

Yuri decise di ignorare il modo in cui le sue iridi si fossero fatte lucide. Non voleva pensare a cosa significasse, non voleva pensare a quanto le sue parole si stessero conficcando in profondità nel petto di Otabek. Serrò la mascella. «Dopo di te.» confermò.

Otabek scosse la testa, un sorriso amaro sulle labbra, così diverso dal solito modo in cui esse si curvavano quando sorrideva per davvero. «Certo.»

Si sedette per terra a gambe incrociate, una mano sul mento e l’altra a sostenersi la fronte. «Dammi un minuto.» sussurrò.

Yuri si sedette di fronte a lui, lontano, in silenzio, osservandolo mentre mormorava qualcosa che non riusciva a cogliere, come un brusio indistinto, e si passava ripetutamente le mani tra i capelli. Il suo bisbiglio si faceva meno accentuato ogni secondo che passava, fino a quando Otabek non prese un profondo respiro ed alzò la testa. «Voglio dirti una cosa, Yuri. – aspettò che annuisse, prima di continuare – Lo so che non mi ami e che probabilmente non lo farai mai, lo so… ti chiedo solo di non aspettarti che _io_ smetta di amare te, perché non succederà. E soprattutto non aspettarti che non mi preoccupi per te, sono comunque un tuo amico e non voglio vederti star male.»

Le sue parole erano calcolate, efficaci e dirette, proprio come Yuri si aspettava, e colpirono proprio quel punto della sua testa che gli diceva di non affezionarsi troppo, che anche Otabek se ne sarebbe andato; lo sguardo deciso di Otabek pareva trapassarlo eppure Yuri non abbassò gli occhi, preferendo rimanere fermo nella propria posizione.

Strinse i denti ed emise un verso esasperato. «Nemmeno io voglio far star male te, cazzo. Vattene pure via, se questo ti rende più felice o sereno!» disse, infine. Non sapeva perché l’avesse detto, dopotutto non voleva per davvero che Otabek se ne andasse. E tutto perché era un egoista. Yuri era un egoista: avrebbe dovuto costringerlo ad andarsene, a scappare via più veloce che poteva, minacciarlo se fosse servito, avrebbe dovuto dirgli di non tornare dalla primissima volta, anzi, non avrebbe mai dovuto farlo uscire dal bosco. Eppure non l’aveva fatto, continuava a non farlo.

«Mi pareva di averti detto che non voglio andarmene.» e la sincerità nelle sue parole rinnovò il peso sul cuore. Sentì quel muscolo farsi pesante e gli parve che stesse affondando di più nel suo petto. Lo stomaco gli si contrasse in uno spasmo doloroso. Yuri grattò la terra con le unghia, beandosi delle lievi fitte di dolore date da rametti e pietruzze, nel tentativo di ignorare la propria reazione. Aveva bisogno di rabbia in quel momento, non di confusione.

Con un movimento stanco si alzò in piedi e si lasciò scivolare in ginocchio di fronte ad Otabek. «Perché sei solo uno stupido umano, Otabek!». Esalò, e fu come se tutta la stanchezza che gli gravava sulle spalle avesse deciso di manifestare la propria presenza in quel momento. Yuri chiuse il pugno contro la terra e lo caricò contro il petto di Otabek, abbastanza forte da farlo piegare un po’ in avanti. «Se tu avessi un minimo di cervello, te ne andresti.» aggiunse, lasciando la propria mano lì dove si era posizionata.

«Se _tu_ avessi un minimo di cervello, me lo chiederesti.» arrivò la risposta, accompagnata da un ghigno sul viso di Otabek e a Yuri sembrò lo stesso di sempre. Quella frase l’aveva colto alla sprovvista. Dando ascolto ad un secondo fiotto di rabbia, gli diede un altro pugno. «Non dirlo, potrei farlo davvero.» sibilò.

Otabek intercettò la sua mano chiusa, allontanandola da sé. «Sto aspettando.»

Yuri alzò anche l’altro pugno, che venne altrettanto facilmente bloccato da Otabek. Un ringhio gli risalì la gola e Yuri si ritrovò a digrignare i denti contro di lui. «Non credere che sia difficile.» soffiò.

Otabek gli sorrise, ma non lasciò la presa su entrambi i suoi pugni e adesso Yuri cercava di sovrastarlo, usando le sue mani come leva. «Eppure non l’hai ancora fatto.»

Yuri lo fissò negli occhi, la gola che vibrava in un ringhio sommesso, prima di spingerlo via, accettando che non sarebbe mai riuscito a rinunciare a lui, _ancora_. «Allora non continuare a tentarmi.» esalò infine.

Cadde di nuovo indietro, seduto sui talloni ed osservò il viso di Otabek: stava sorridendo, un sorriso fievole, debole e non sentito, più un sorriso di facciata che altro. E poi c’erano i suoi occhi, banali, forse, sottili e scuri, nonostante Yuri sapesse benissimo cosa fosse quella luce che li illuminava e che li rendeva intensi e determinati.

Gli mancò l’aria. I polmoni ebbero uno contrazione a vuoto ed un secondo dopo era piegato in avanti, con le mani che afferravano la camicia, le dita affondate nella stoffa chiara e leggera. L’aria gli passava per le narici e sembrava non recarsi dove avrebbe dovuto, rimanendogli impigliata in gola. Un calore liquido gli passò in tutte le membra concentrandosi nel suo stomaco e risalendogli verso il cuore, verso la testa.

Sentì a malapena la voce di Otabek che lo chiamava attraverso il fischio sordo che gli aveva riempito le orecchie.

Tutti i muscoli si fecero molli, l’equilibrio precario in quella posizione che minacciava di farlo rovinare a terra. Aspettava l’impatto, ma quello non arrivò mai ed invece Yuri si ritrovò disteso, con la nuca sollevata delicatamente e un’ombra che copriva la luce delle stelle sopra di lui.

Si sentì chiamare di nuovo, e provò a parlare, a rispondere, senza che alcun suono gli lasciasse le labbra, senza che le labbra nemmeno si aprissero. Non riusciva ad avere il controllo del proprio corpo, come una marionetta a cui però erano stati tagliati i fili. Sentiva solo caldo, caldo bollente e paura. E nonostante tutto percepiva il sudore freddo colargli lungo le tempie e giù per il collo, l’aria gelida della notte soffiare tra i suoi capelli, delle dita che gli controllavano il battito, che gli accarezzavano la cute. Parole incomprensibili, mormorate direttamente contro il suo orecchio, avevano il solo risultato di fargli stringere la gola.

Tornò forte, l’odore del sangue e della putrefazione, come se lui stesso fosse disteso accanto ad un cadavere, solo che quella volta non era un uomo sventrato dalle sue stesse mani, era una donna su un pavimento di legno e il sangue impregnava le assi, riempiendo gli interstizi tra esse. Voleva portarsi una mano sulla bocca, a fermare il conato che gli risaliva per la gola, ma non ci riusciva. Sentiva di stare per soffocare, affogato nella sua stessa bile. E alla fine, il vomito non venne, la puzza sparì, Yuri sentì pian piano gli arti farsi più rigidi e solo dopo qualche secondo riuscì a piegare le dita.

Il rombo si affievolì, finche non percepì i nitriti spaventati di Astra e una voce calda che gli sussurrava di respirare e che sarebbe andato tutto bene, mentre la sensazione di mani tra i capelli si faceva più intensa.

Quando riprese coscienza di sé, Yuri si trovò appoggiato alle ginocchia di Otabek; il ragazzo si era piegato su di lui, probabilmente nel tentativo di farlo rinvenire ed il suo tono spaventato lo risvegliò del tutto. Tossì, forte, raschiandosi la gola, inalando l’odore di cuoio e il lieve sentore di fumo che aveva imparato ad associare ad Otabek e un fiotto di calma gli invase la mente. Prese un profondo respiro e solo in quel momento Otabek parve accorgersi che era tornato in sé.

«Yura?» provò. Yuri portò le mani a sfregarsi gli occhi, nel tentativo di far dissolvere quella nebbia che ancora gli appannava lo sguardo e solo in quel momento il viso contrito di Otabek entrò nel suo campo visivo. Yuri lo vide sospirare, ringraziando il cielo, per poi stringergli una spalla. «Come stai? Cosa è successo?» gli chiese.

Yuri scosse la testa e tentò di tirarsi a sedere, ma Otabek glielo impedì con una leggera pressione sul petto. La sua mano calda premeva contro il suo cuore impazzito; non ricordava l’ultima volta che gli aveva battuto così forte. Tossì di nuovo e provò a parlare. «Sto bene… ho solo… non lo so.» si lasciò andare contro le ginocchia di Otabek.

«Vuoi tornare nel bosco? Posso accompagnarti con Astra se vuoi…» propose Otabek, evidentemente confuso ed incerto sul da farsi. Yuri gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio e lo sentì rabbrividire sotto quel tocco freddo. Scosse la testa di nuovo, stavolta solo per farlo star zitto.

«No, posso rimanere qui, però… – lo guardò, incerto. Non sapeva neanche perché stesse per chiedergli una cosa come quella, conscio che gli avrebbe fatto male. Sapeva solo che non voleva essere lasciato solo, non ancora. – resta un po’, va bene? Solo fino a quando non riuscirò ad alzarmi.» mormorò, gli occhi socchiusi.

Percepì i movimenti dell’altro tra le ciglia; le ginocchia furono rimpiazzate da una mano e poi da un braccio che gli si strinse attorno alle spalle. Otabek aveva posato uno dei due mantelli che soleva portare sotto la propria testa, in modo da poter stare più comodo lì per terra. Yuri sentiva il suo fiato soffiargli sui capelli sciolti, mentre con l’altra mano Otabek prendeva ad sfiorarglieli. «Dimmi se va bene così.»

Il cuore gli batteva come un forsennato, la voce di tremava. Otabek pareva sconfitto, stanco, triste, come se avesse paura che Yuri gli avrebbe detto di spostarsi.

Yuri non lo fece, limitandosi ad accoccolarsi meglio contro il suo petto, sentendosi egoista ed orribile ad approfittare del fatto che Otabek tenesse così tanto a lui da metterlo al primo posto, ma non credeva di riuscire ad allontanarsi da lui in quel momento.

«Cosa è successo?» riprovò Otabek, ancora teso. Yuri si strinse nelle spalle. «Non lo so.» perché davvero non lo capiva; era come se il suo corpo stesse rigettando qualcosa, ogni volta: la nausea, la sensazione di non riuscire a respirare, e tutto quel caldo innaturale che lo riempiva come un veleno. Si strinse contro il corpo dell’altro, respirò il suo odore, aspettò che il suo respiro si sincronizzasse con quello di Otabek, prima di parlare una seconda volta. «Non ti devi preoccupare per me, come vedi è passato. Non è nulla di grave.» ma non era vero. Anche la prima volta sembrava essere passato, eppure era ritornato e Yuri non poteva continuare a sfidare la sorte e sperare che non gli capitasse in battaglia: era immortale, ma non voleva dire che non potesse essere ucciso. Era fatto di carne come tutti, e sanguinava.

«Yuri…» cominciò Otabek, fermandosi per inspirare; il suo petto si gonfiò contro la sua guancia e il suo cuore diede due battiti più veloci, per poi normalizzarsi. «Va bene, ti credo.» deglutì e riprese a passargli le dita tra le ciocche.

Yuri sentì ancora quella strana nausea, però non successe niente, quella volta. Cominciava a sentire le palpebre pesanti e gli occhi chiudersi contro la propria volontà. Si chiese quando si fosse abituato così tanto alla presenza di Otabek, quando, di preciso, avesse cominciato a fidarsi di lui a tal punto da permettere alla stanchezza di vincerlo, mentre era con lui. Il ritmo del suo cuore era diventato lento e rilassante contro il suo orecchio e Yuri era tanto, tanto stanco. La sensazione delle dita che gli accarezzavano il cuoio capelluto era diventata l’unica cosa su cui la mente di Yuri pareva riuscire a concentrarsi, il lieve sfregare delle unghia e i brividi sulla testa, immerso com’era in quello stato di sereno dormiveglia, almeno fino a quando il petto di Otabek non prese a vibrare piano e delle basse, sconosciute note non lo distrassero. Contrariamente a ciò che si avrebbe aspettato, quella ninna nanna ebbe solo l’effetto di rasserenarlo ancora di più e fu solo per caso che riuscì a captare il momento in cui Otabek gli aveva posato un bacio sulla fronte e gli aveva detto di riposare, prima di lasciarsi andare completamente.

Era al sicuro, nessuno gli avrebbe fatto del male, e Yuri poteva risposare, finalmente, poteva riposare.

 

 

Quando Otabek lo risvegliò, per Yuri potevano anche essere passate ore, perché aveva totalmente perso cognizione del tempo e dello spazio, come se fosse entrato in una bolla di tranquillità che tuttavia era destinata a scoppiare.

Aprì piano gli occhi, passandosi una mano sul viso per rimuovere i residui del sonno. «Beka?» gracchiò, la voce ancora roca.

Provò a mettersi seduto e quella volta Otabek gli strinse le spalle e lo accompagnò nel movimento. Yuri ignorò la sua mano quando gliela porse per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, e si stupì che le sue gambe non avessero ceduto, come invece credeva avrebbero fatto.

«Io devo andare adesso.» gli annunciò Otabek. «Ti avrei lasciato dormire, ma dubito tu voglia rimanere qui fuori.» aggiunse, mentre faceva cenno ad Astra di avvicinarsi. La cavalla nitrì piano e gli diede un colpo di muso, lasciandosi però accarezzare come sempre.

«No, hai fatto bene.» Yuri studiò il suo viso, era segnato da ombre scure di cui non si era accorto prima, ma decise di non indagare oltre, prima di tutto perché non voleva trattenere Otabek e poi perché non era nella posizione di poterlo fare. Si limitò ad annuire e aspettare che montasse in groppa ad Astra.

«Yura?» Otabek lo squadrava, l’espressione indecifrabile; Yuri alzò un sopracciglio. «Dimmi.»

Sembrò sul punto di dirgli qualcosa, qualcosa che Yuri si scoprì curioso di sentire, poi parve cambiare idea; si passò una mano sul volto. «Ci vediamo domani, buonanotte.» disse infine, con un sorriso, stavolta un sorriso di quelli veri, che Yuri ricambiò senza neanche pensarci.

«Buonanotte, Beka.» gli rispose.

Otabek si issò sopra la sella e diresse Astra verso il villaggio, con un ultimo cenno della mano.

 

***

 

Yuri non era stanco, non più, così si sedette su una delle rocce adiacenti alla piccola cascata; aveva intenzione di continuare a leggere il diario, curioso com’era di sapere di più su chiunque l’avesse scritto. Sentiva una strana connessione con quel libriccino muffito e usurato, sebbene al contempo provasse un sottile odio per chiunque l’avesse scritto, perché pareva comprendere perfettamente come ci si sentisse a stare con la Regina, senza però fornirgli alcuna soluzione utile.

Con uno sbuffo infastidito a quel pensiero, aprì, scorrendo le pagine che aveva già letto e posando gli occhi sulla grafia sottile ed ordinata.

 

“ _La Regina mi ha chiamato oggi._

_Non era diversa dal solito, eppure sono sicuro che sappia, c’era qualcosa, nei suoi occhi, che mi ha ghiacciato il sangue nelle vene._

_In verità, non mi interessa che lei sappia o meno, perché non rivedrò mai più quel giovane e tutto ciò che mi rimane di lui sono i miei ricordi e la felicità di sentirmi vivo dopo tutto questo tempo._

_Ho scolpito diverse statue, in quest’ultimo periodo, per tenermi occupato, ma anche per non rischiare di dimenticare il suo volto ed il suo corpo e credo sia questo il motivo per cui la Regina è tanto preoccupata. Ma come posso spiegarle cosa mi è successo, se non riesco a spiegarlo neanche a me stesso?_

_Ogni notte, quelli che sono sempre stati sogni tranquilli e quasi inesistenti da quanto riesco a ricordare sono diventati scuri e tormentati, e le uniche volte che riesco a ricordare con esattezza ciò che ho visto durante il sonno, sono quelle in cui sogno lui. Mi sveglio triste, spesso piangendo, perché so che non ritornerà, che non potrò mai più ammirare i suoi occhi vivi ed il suo sorriso.”_

_“Ho smesso di scrivere su questo diario. A che scopo provare a scrivere ciò che sento, quando sono solo sentimenti negativi e un profondo senso di abbandono?_

_Ho ripreso ad andare al villaggio, a quella taverna. Non so perché, ma sento che è lì il mio posto, ad attenderlo, perché non ritroverò mai più la pace, se non con lui._

_Qualche notte la passo con delle donne, altre con uomini. È un’esperienza nuova per me, è come sentirsi vivi, non come con lui, ma è un’emozione molto simile. Posso lasciarmi andare e seguire solo ciò che il mio corpo vuole fare, senza pormi limiti.”_

_“Le mie notti continuano ad essere tormentate, non riesco più ad essere quello che ero un tempo, la mia stessa pelle mi costringe in una prigione da cui non posso scappare e un’odiosa debolezza mi intorpidisce le membra.”_

_“Per quanto ancora dovrò aspettare? Sono stanco, e non so più come occupare il mio tempo. Ormai anche scolpire è diventato monotono: la memoria non mi aiuta più, adesso, a distanza di mesi. Pattinare sul pavimento di ghiaccio ha perso il suo brivido, non quando penso a quanto potrebbe essere diverso con lui tra le mie braccia, perfino il sesso ha smesso di essere uno sfogo. Sto solo sprofondando in questo abisso di solitudine e monotonia, senza niente che riesca a sorprendermi, niente che riesca a perforare questa corazza di ghiaccio che è il mio cuore._ ”

 

Nel paragrafo successivo la scrittura si faceva tremula, confusa, come se la mano che stava scrivendo non riuscisse a star ferma, ed erano nuovamente presenti quelle macchie di inchiostro sbiadito che facevano pensare a delle lacrime. Yuri dovette strizzare gli occhi per riuscire a capire cosa ci fosse scritto, maledicendo l’autore.

 

“ _È lui. È tornato, da solo. Se ne stava in un angolo della taverna, in silenzio, guardandosi intorno e non ho potuto resistere. Mi sono seduto accanto a lui._

_Era così sorpreso di vedermi lì, sembra non ricordare ciò che è successo mesi fa, l’ho capito dopo poco._

_Mi sento bene quando parlo con lui, è talmente pieno di gentilezza da farmi rimanere incantato a guardare ed ascoltare qualunque cosa farà o dirà._

_Mi ha detto di chiamarsi Yuuri, è un nome bello e delicato, come lui; si nasconde dietro una corazza di insicurezza ed imbarazzo, senza accorgersi di quanto ormai mi sento legato a lui, quanto mi senta vivo, nel posto giusto, al momento giusto; non credevo potesse essere possibile di nuovo.”_

_“Ormai passo ogni momento libero con lui, e voglio solo che sia felice.”_

_“Tante cose sono cambiate e non so più cosa stia succedendo al mio corpo. Lo sento quasi estraneo, e tornano i ricordi, tornano cose che non credevo neanche esistessero, e quando tornano non riesco a respirare, sento il petto stringersi e il mondo comincia a girare intorno a me, a tal punto che non so più quale sia il cielo e quale la terra. Sento la stanchezza prendermi alla sprovvista, le gambe non mi reggono, ho paura di morire.”_

_“Oggi ci siamo rivisti, e Yuuri mi ha sorriso per la prima volta, si è seduto accanto a me di sua spontanea volontà. È stato bello, finché è durato, perché una forte nausea mi ha preso lo stomaco e non ho potuto trattenere il conato di vomito._

_Yuuri era preoccupato, ma gli ho detto che non importava, che avevo mangiato qualcosa di strano, eppure so che non è così. C’è qualcosa che non va in me, una parte di me stesso sta respingendo qualcosa, la rigetta, non vuole considerarla, e anche adesso che sto con Yuuri. Il vuoto che sentivo è stato colmato, eppure continua a mancarmi qualcosa. Non so di cosa si tratti, ma sono intenzionato a scoprirlo.”_

_“Questi episodi non fanno che aumentare, ogni volta che guardo Yuuri le budella si torcono, la testa si fa pesante. Ormai non riesco più nemmeno a mentirgli, mi ha visto troppe volte cadere svenuto o vomitare e mi sta accanto ogni volta che succede, ma non allevia il dolore, se non per pochi minuti. Forse sto morendo, forse, dopotutto, non sono così immortale come credevo._ ”

 

Yuri chiuse il diario di scatto, senza voler credere a ciò che aveva appena letto. No, doveva essere tutto un brutto scherzo. La sua mente volò a Seung-gil, ma non era possibile, lui non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere… Lui non poteva sapere cosa stava provando Yuri.

Perché tutto quello che stava provando era scritto lì, su quelle pagine, inchiostro nero su pergamena antica e sottile, tra le rilegature mangiate dalla muffa.

Qualcuno sapeva, o per lo meno aveva saputo, ciò che gli stava accadendo; ne parlava con troppa precisione, descriveva i sintomi e le sensazioni, le evocava esattamente come Yuri le ricordava. Le sentì di nuovo sulla pelle, il terrore di stare per morire, la gola chiusa e l’impossibilità di muoversi e respirare.

E oltre a quello, c’era anche qualcos’altro che lo accomunava all’uomo, qualcosa che legava le loro storie, qualcosa che Yuri non aveva mai pensato potesse essere causa, o quantomeno _con_ causa dei suoi malori: un umano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emh, salve!  
> Mi scuso profondamente per il ritardo nel pubblicare questo capitolo T_T ma ho avuto dei problemi in questo periodo e ho dovuto riprendere le lezioni universitarie, tra professori strani e visite tecniche fatte a fine maggio che dovrebbero essere illegali. Quindi davvero, scusatemi tanto.  
> Sono contenta di aver ripreso in mano questa storia, e devo ringraziare un gruppo di writing sprint, al quale sono stata invitata dalla meravigliosa **classicpleistocene** <3  
> Passiamo al capitolo!  
> La scena tra Otabek e Yuri è stata _pesante_ , perché volevo renderla proprio come l’avevo immaginata, facendo passare tutte le emozioni che ci sono, e spero davvero d’esserci riuscita!  
> Yuri ha avuto un’altra crisi, ed insiste a dire che non è niente, ma sa molto bene di star mentendo prima di tutto a se stesso (dopotutto non è stupido). Cosa credete che siano queste crisi? Sono davvero causate dal fatto che sia Yuri che il misterioso uomo del diario (lol, molto misterioso, dicevano) hanno conosciuto un umano?  
> Mi farebbe tantissimo piacere sapere cosa ne pensate, e spero vorrete lasciarmi un commento o un kudos!  
> Per finire, ringrazio chiunque abbia letto, con particolare menzione per **classicpleistocene** che ha commentato lo scorso capitolo (GRAZIE  <3 <3). Ed ovviamente un enorme grazie anche alla mia beta!  
> Spero di non far aspettare così tanto per il prossimo capitolo, ma si avvicina il periodo degli esami *piange* quindi non so davvero quanto ci metterò a finire di scrivere il prossimo e ringrazio infinitamente chiunque ha avuto ed avrà la pazienza di aspettare!  
> Alla prossima!! <3 <3  
>  _LysL_


	8. Capitolo VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Cosa ti rende tanto pensieroso, mio Yurochka?» gli aveva chiesto, prima di lasciarsi andare elegantemente sulla poltrona di fianco alla sua.  
> Yuri alzò il viso, incrociando i lineamenti spigolosi della donna, addolciti da un sorriso che gli parve sincero e dalla folta coltre di capelli castani che le incorniciava il volto. Era un’occasione unica, vederla con i capelli sciolti e non raccolti nella sua solita crocchia, ma le ciocche morbide avevano il potere di farla sembrare più giovane e più umana, se non fosse stato per il colore troppo verde e troppo acceso dei suoi occhi penetranti e la pelle traslucida, quasi opalescente e fredda come il ghiaccio di cui era sovrana.  
> Yuri scosse la testa lentamente. «Non so.» le rispose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedico questo capitolo a Kiarana, che è sempre dolcissima con me.  
> Grazie<3

 

Le sue crisi non si fermarono; se l’aspettava. Erano sempre più forti e frequenti: quando era da solo attendeva che passassero, passavano sempre, si lasciava cadere a terra e si concentrava solo sulla poca aria che riusciva ad inalare, in modo da essere sicuro di non stare per morire, anche se i dolori ed il caldo bollente gli rendevano molto difficile crederlo; quando era con Otabek erano ancora più intense del solito, ma Yuri almeno sapeva di potersi fidare di lui e cercava di ascoltare la sua voce, come unico appiglio per non confondere ciò che era reale da ciò che non lo era.

Perché, oltre alle fitte, adesso c’erano anche le allucinazioni e non erano semplici immagini, ma interi episodi appartenenti alla sua vita di prima, con dettagli conosciuti solo a lui, che lo lasciavano sfinito e mentalmente distrutto. Non erano sempre particolari macabri o tristi, a volte provenivano anche da quei pochi anni di pace che aveva avuto. Ricordava suo nonno che gli insegnava a cucinare, sorridente con le mani sporche di farina e acqua, ricordava la sua voce affettuosa che lo lodava e la sua mano scompigliargli i capelli. Ricordava sua madre che gli accarezzava la testa e, distesa accanto a lui, gli cantava delle dolci ninna nanne per farlo addormentare quando fuori faceva troppo freddo ed il vento faceva sbattere le finestre di legno. Quando tornavano quei ricordi, Yuri scoppiava a piangere. Erano pianti incontrollati, di quelli che continuano fino a quando non si hanno più lacrime da versare, fino a quando gli occhi non bruciano e dolgono. Yuri odiava farsi vedere così, soprattutto da Otabek, e spesso sperava che non tornasse più, che lo lasciasse solo, ma se c’era una cosa che gli faceva ancora più paura delle crisi, irrazionalmente, questa era perdere Otabek.

Cominciava a capire cosa intendesse l’uomo del diario, quando aveva detto di essere stanco della noia, della stasi che avvolgeva tutto il castello e le loro vite, e di voler invece trovare altro, senza accontentarsi solo della vita che era stata loro offerta.

Non aveva continuato a leggere, spaventato da ciò che avrebbe potuto trovare tra quelle pagine, ma una domanda a lungo dimenticata era tornata a tormentarlo, una domanda a cui non aveva mai voluto rispondere.

Se la ricordava ancora, pronunciata dalla voce di Otabek, la prima sera che si erano parlati. _«Perché mi hai aiutato?»_

Perché lo aveva aiutato?

Pur non avendo mai riflettuto bene sulla risposta a tale domanda, Yuri sapeva che l’aveva fatto per una ragione molto semplice: Otabek aveva messo a repentaglio la propria vita per salvarlo, la propria e quella della sua amica, in un gesto che Yuri non aveva potuto ignorare, sarebbe stato solo ipocrita da parte sua ucciderlo. Una vita per una vita, e il suo debito era stato saldato.

La vera domanda che avrebbe dovuto porsi era perché non l’avesse ucciso la seconda volta, quando era tornato a cercarlo. In quel caso non c’era remore che potesse tenere, Yuri avrebbe detto che se l’era cercata, eppure no. Non l’aveva ucciso nemmeno quella volta, né la volta dopo, né quella dopo ancora, perché era _elettrizzante_ ; avere un segreto, fare qualcosa che si era vietato per anni, permettersi di parlare con qualcuno che non fosse la Regina o Seung-gil, era una sensazione diversa, un’emozione che Yuri non ricordava più. Stare con Otabek era liberatorio, perché non era impegnativo, non era difficile: con lui, Yuri non doveva preoccuparsi di tenere a freno la lingua, come avrebbe fatto con la Regina; con lui, poteva anche stare in silenzio e fare altro, senza però sentirsi ignorato come gli succedeva con Seung-gil. Chiacchierare con lui non era una forzatura e Yuri aveva imparato a conoscere le cose che lo facevano ridere e quello che lo facevano arrabbiare o intristire e si era stupito quando aveva notato che anche Otabek stava cominciando a capire cose di lui, ma al contrario di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, tutto ciò non faceva che stringere il legame che avevano instaurato.

Era piacevole e ormai capitava sempre più spesso che la sua mente creasse scenari in cui c’erano solamente lui ed Otabek, magari seduti vicino ad un fuoco, dentro una casa dove il freddo e il vento non potevano entrare, dove la neve e lo sguardo della Regina non potevano raggiungerli. Yuri aveva cominciato a chiedersi come sarebbe stato se avesse potuto addormentarsi accanto ad Otabek, ogni sera, con il battito del suo cuore nelle orecchie, a scandire l’unico tempo che gli interessasse.

Erano pensieri che gli aprivano un vuoto nello stomaco, gli facevano sentire la testa vuota e pesante allo stesso tempo, come una strana sensazione di vertigine.

Erano pensieri pericolosi, e sperava che la Regina non ne venisse mai a conoscenza, perché sapeva che non avrebbe capito, che non ne sarebbe stata contenta.

Eppure… eppure non riusciva a smettere di indugiare in quelle fantasie, non riusciva, non _voleva_. Anche quando tutto quel disordine di emozioni dimenticate veniva silenziato dalla voce della sua ragione, fredda e dura, la quale gli ricordava che sarebbero rimaste solo fantasie; anche quando tutte le notti tornava al prato e si chiedeva come aveva potuto permettere che accadesse, si chiedeva _cosa_ avrebbe fatto nel momento in cui il sentimento che Otabek diceva di provare per lui si sarebbe spento, quando inevitabilmente Otabek sarebbe diventato troppo adulto, con la voglia di avere una famiglia e trovare stabilità.

Ogni volta finiva per sentire il petto stringersi fino a fargli male, raggomitolandosi su se stesso.

 

 

Quel giorno non aveva ancora avuto nessuna crisi, se ne stava seduto su una delle poltrone morbide della sala da lettura del castello e si rigirava tra le mani il diario sporco di inchiostro, indeciso sul da farsi.

Non aveva il coraggio di scoprire cosa fosse successo a quella persona, non voleva leggere di una morte lenta e dolorosa, eppure non si sentiva ancora pronto a lasciar andare quel libriccino.

Sapeva che le risposte che cercava erano lì dentro e doveva solo trovare la forza di affrontarle, ma gli tremavano le mani al solo pensiero di poter trovare qualcosa… qualcosa che sancisse per sempre il suo destino.

Era talmente preso nell’osservazione del cuoio macchiato che non captò il lieve fruscio di un vestito che scivolava sul ghiaccio.

Fu la voce incuriosita della Regina a destarlo da quel trance, e Yuri sussultò quando la sua mano fredda gli si posò sulla spalla, infilandosi velocemente il libriccino sotto la giacca.

«Cosa ti rende tanto pensieroso, mio Yurochka?» gli aveva chiesto, prima di lasciarsi andare elegantemente sulla poltrona di fianco alla sua.

Yuri alzò il viso, incrociando i lineamenti spigolosi della donna, addolciti da un sorriso che gli parve sincero e dalla folta coltre di capelli castani che le incorniciava il volto. Era un’occasione unica, vederla con i capelli sciolti e non raccolti nella sua solita crocchia, ma le ciocche morbide avevano il potere di farla sembrare più giovane e più umana, se non fosse stato per il colore troppo verde e troppo acceso dei suoi occhi penetranti e la pelle traslucida, quasi opalescente e fredda come il ghiaccio di cui era sovrana.

Yuri scosse la testa lentamente. «Non so.» le rispose.

La Regina si sporse verso di lui e gli prese un braccio, avvicinandolo a sé. «Guarda i tuoi capelli, Yurochka, non li tieni più intrecciati, perché?» era evidente che non si aspettasse una risposta.

Yuri si lasciò tirare, la Regina non era stata brusca, e gli fece cenno di sedersi ai suoi piedi, posando una mano sul proprio grembo come a invitarlo ad appoggiarsi. In realtà non aveva idea del perché avesse smesso di acconciarli; probabilmente perché gli veniva molto più semplice lavarli dopo ogni crisi, visto che ormai erano diventanti più lunghi.

Con un sospiro, Yuri lasciò che lei cominciasse a passargli le dita tra i capelli con l’obiettivo di ripulirgli la chioma da foglioline e rametti. Era stranamente rilassante, ma Yuri non riusciva a non pensare alle mani di Otabek e a quanto fossero state gentili, calde e piacevoli contro la sua cute. Scacciò l’immagine con tutto l’autocontrollo che possedeva.

«Cosa non sai?» gli chiese ad un tratto lei. Aveva raccolto diverse ciocche nella propria mano e si apprestava ad intrecciarle.

«Molte cose.» voleva essere il più vago possibile, perché non sapeva quanto e cosa la Regina sapesse, anche se sospettava fosse molto più di ciò che appariva.

«A che proposito?» Insistette la donna, assicurando un nodo alla base della sua nuca e passando alla treccia successiva.

Di nuovo, Yuri scosse la testa. «Diversi.» ed era una mezza verità, perché la fonte delle sue preoccupazioni non era singola e lui per primo non era sicuro di quante effettivamente fossero.

«Ha a che fare con quell’umano, vero?» domandò, stavolta in tono più duro, come se stesse per rimproverare un bambino capriccioso.

Yuri si irrigidì, ma si rilassò subito dopo, non voleva che lei si intrufolasse ancora di più nella sua mente. Non rispose, lasciò che anche la seconda treccia venisse fissata accanto all’altra.

Le dita della Regina raccolsero altre tre ciocche, e a Yuri non sfuggì il modo in cui le tirò con l’intento di causargli una piccola fitta di dolore. Trattenne il fiato.

«Non devi nasconderti da me, Yurochka. Sai bene che so sempre come ti senti. Non ricordi? La tua anima mi appartiene e sento come sta soffrendo.» le sue parole di miele gli carezzarono le orecchie al pari delle dita gelide che adesso gli acconciavano delicatamente i capelli.

La nausea, che non lo abbandonava mai, si fece più intensa e il respiro gli accelerò. Non aveva paura, no, era qualcosa di peggio.

«Certo che lo ricordi. E ricordi anche che basta una parola, tutto questo potrà andarsene, vero?» Eccola di nuovo, la minaccia nascosta da gentile proposta, da favore che gli veniva offerto. Yuri vedeva l’intero palazzo girare intorno a lui ed avvertì l’impellente bisogno di scappare da lì, forte e imperativo come non mai.

«Ti senti come un estraneo nel tuo corpo, no? Come se ti mancasse un pezzo di te, ma al contempo stai anche rigettando qualcosa. – il respiro di Yuri si mozzò di nuovo, il ragazzo non si voltò di scatto solo perché costretto dalle dita che ancora gli intrecciavano le ciocche. – Lo so, lo so, mio Yuratchka, lo sento anche io. Ma posso aiutarti, posso far andare via tutto.»

La Regina s’era chinata a sussurrargli nell’orecchio e Yuri avvertì il suo respiro gelido soffiargli sulla nuca. «Posso renderti felice com’eri un tempo, non c’è un’altra soluzione, e lo sai bene.» fissò l’ultima treccia, le dita che gli tracciavano il profilo delle scapole attraverso la camicia.

Gli strinse le braccia, aiutandolo ad alzarsi e non appena fu in piedi, Yuri si liberò dalla presa con uno strattone. Aveva tutta l’intenzione di voltarsi e tornarsene alla propria radura, a riposarsi e riflettere, e forse a leggere ancora il diario.

Non si accorse di quanto fosse stato brusco il proprio movimento, fino a che il rumore di qualcosa che cadeva a terra non interruppe quel silenzio di cristallo tra lui e la Regina. I suoi occhi scattarono verso il pavimento; il diario, aperto contro il ghiaccio, era perfettamente visibile, ma quando Yuri fece per riprenderselo provò solo un forte dolore ai polsi, dove la Regina aveva stretto le mani.

Non tentò nemmeno di ribellarsi, poiché sapeva che era tutto inutile, anche se fisicamente la donna era molto più debole di lui, non avrebbe mai potuto eguagliare la potenza della magia che gli bloccava gli arti.

«Dove hai presto questo diario?» gli chiese allora la Regina, sporgendosi per raccoglierlo. L’aveva lasciato andare, ma i suoi polsi rimasero immobili. Il viso della donna era impassibile come al solito, eppure a Yuri non sfuggì il modo in cui i suoi occhi si fossero assottigliati e come le tremassero le mani.

«Liberatemi.» intimò, consapevole che non avrebbe ottenuto niente; infatti, la Regina si limitò a sollevare il libriccino di fronte a lui. «Dove l’hai preso, Yurochka?»

«Liberatemi…» insistette, strinandosi i polsi contro quelle costrizioni magiche, i pugni chiusi.

« _Yuri_ , parla.»

Yuri si immobilizzò; erano anni, decenni, che la regina non lo chiamava più con il suo semplice nome, e non credeva che sarebbe stato così terrorizzato di sentirlo nuovamente. Strinse i denti, trattenendo il ringhio che gli risaliva su per la gola.

«L’ho trovato.» le rispose, sentendo adesso un nuovo sentimento ribollire accanto alla paura, qualcosa che gli scorse nelle vene. Le ginocchia gli cedettero, anche quelle strette in una dolorosa morsa.

«Cosa hai letto?» le mani della Regina si sporsero verso la sua testa, strattonandolo in modo che la guardasse e Yuri non l’aveva mai vista tanto sconvolta. La solita, elegante e regale compostezza aveva lasciato il posto ad una rabbia nuda, una rabbia che rassomigliava più a terrore e Yuri si chiese cos’altro nascondessero quelle pagine, che segreto vi fosse celato, e quanto fosse importante o pericoloso, se la Regina aveva perso il senno così, al solo pensiero che lui avesse letto.

Si rese conto solo dopo pochi secondi che la Regina non era arrabbiata, no, era _terrorizzata_ almeno quanto lui.

Yuri inghiottì un grumo di saliva. «Ditemelo voi, mia Signora, cosa ho letto?» la sfidò e se ne pentì nel momento stesso in cui lei si abbassò al suo livello, per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

«Non osare. Tu non sai niente. Non sai _niente_.» sibilò. «Sei solo un ragazzino, Yuri, sei solo un ragazzino che non ha mai saputo cosa fare della sua vita. Proprio come _lui_. Avrei dovuto prevederlo, siete così simili…» la sua bocca si torse in un sorriso amaro e minaccioso, ma, se Yuri fino a qualche attimo prima avrebbe dato ascolto alla voce che gli diceva di non infierire, di star zitto in attesa che passasse, adesso non ne aveva la minima intenzione; le parole della Regina erano state più dolorose e dirette di stilettate al petto, scavavano dentro di lui, si cibavano della sua insicurezza e della sua paura.

Si passò la lingua sulle labbra che gli si erano fatte secche e parlò. «Di chi state parlando?»

La Regina rise piano. «Pensavo fossi intelligente, Yuri. Parlo dell’autore di questo diario, il mio prezioso _Vitya_.» disse, la voce che suonò melliflua e triste. «Siete così simili. La stessa bellezza eterea – gli passò un dito sul volto, a tracciare la mandibola. – la stessa forza e la stessa grazia. Era un guerriero anche lui, il mio prezioso Vitya, il migliore di tutti, prima di te. Avrei dovuto prevederlo, avrei dovuto prevedere che foste simili anche all’interno.»

Si alzò e gli voltò le spalle. «Era un sognatore, il mio Vitya. Sin dal primo momento che l’ho visto, sapevo sarebbe stato diverso. Non è mai stato bene qui, rinchiuso tra i ghiacci, ma mi sono illusa di bastargli, pensavo che avrebbe lasciato stare quei pensieri che gli affollavano la mente per rimanere con me. Non mi sono mai sbagliata così tanto; incontrò un _umano_ , un tale Yuuri, e all’inizio non me ne preoccupai. Il mio Vitya era bello, e non potevo negargli il divertimento ed il piacere, ma mai, _mai_ avrei pensato che avrebbe scelto un _umano_ al posto dell’immortalità, della magia. Lo credevo più saggio di così, più ambizioso.»

Si voltò a guardare Yuri. «E invece sai cosa è successo? Lo sai, non è vero? Ha continuato a vedere quel suo Yuuri, senza pensare alla sua salute. Ma non ti sto dicendo niente di nuovo, Yurochka. Tu sai bene di cosa sto parlando; della nausea, della stanchezza ed il logoramento, della sensazione di oppressione e del respiro che ti manca, come se stessi affogando. Non credere che non lo sappia.»

Yuri si dimenò di nuovo, incurante del fatto che fosse inutile e servisse solo a stancarlo, ma non sapeva cos’altro fare e di sicuro non sarebbe rimasto lì fermo senza neanche provare a ribellarsi. Eppure non riusciva ad interromperla, perché finalmente stava scoprendo cosa era accaduto e la sua mente bramava quelle informazioni al pari della libertà, in quel momento.

«Lo sai perché ti senti così?» gli chiese la Regina, e senza aspettare che lui le rispondesse, alzò una mano a mezz’aria, disegnando un complicato arabesco con la punta dell’indice. La magia si lasciò dietro una scia azzurrina, come il sole attraverso il ghiaccio.

Yuri assistette al materializzarsi di una piccola ampolla sferica che sembrava brillare di luce intrinseca; la osservò meglio, mentre fluttuava di fronte a lui, e colse una sottile nebbia dorata scivolare sui bordi morbidi del materiale trasparente, lo lambiva come il fumo si piega alla costrizione di un camino. Yuri si sentì scaldare, un’immensa calma lo avvolse, una pace che diede tregua alle sue membra contratte e scoprì di non avere bisogno della Regina per sapere cosa aveva di fronte.

La donna fece ondeggiare l’ampolla nell’aria, portandola verso di sé. «La riconosci, vero Yurochka? Anche dopo tutti questi anni.» gli sorrise, passando un dito sulla superficie liscia della sfera.

Yuri non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla bruma aurea, _la sua anima_ , che volteggiava proprio davanti a lui, così vicina, eppure così irraggiungibile.

Nella rinnovata pace che gli attraversava il corpo, Yuri trovò la forza di parlare, di chiedere. «Cosa ha a che fare la mia anima con le crisi?» esalò, mentre un caldo torpore gli faceva tremare le palpebre.

«Sai cosa c’è qui dentro a parte la tua anima, Yurochka? La tua umanità, il dolore che ti ho tolto, l’amore che non puoi provare. Ahimè, nonostante la tua anima sia ormai quella di un immortale, c’è ancora qualcosa che manca. Puoi ancora provare emozioni, e questo fa sì che il tuo corpo si senta più umano di ciò che in realtà è. Il tuo corpo _ricorda_ l’umanità, la tua mente ti proietta verso di essa, bastano gli _stimoli_ giusti.» disse la Regina, roteando l’ampolla sulla punta delle dita.

Gli occhi di Otabek, coperti dall’ombra dell’albero sotto il quale solevano sedersi, furono la prima immagine che gli riempì la mente. Non parlò, non si azzardò a dirlo ad alta voce, ma non servì a nulla; la luce nella sfera brillò più forte e ricoprì tutta la superficie interna, come se volesse romperla ed uscire fuori, ricongiungersi con il suo proprietario

Quasi contemporaneamente al lampo dorato, Yuri fu scosso da un conato che lo lasciò boccheggiante. Poi una fitta al petto e l’aria che gli veniva risucchiata dai polmoni.

«È questo ciò che ti manca, è questo ciò che il tuo corpo brama ed è _questo_ che la tua mezza anima rigetta, perché _sa_ bene che tornerebbe il dolore. Eppure tu ti ostini a ricercarlo, e lo vuoi. Tutto quello che hai fatto in questi mesi, credendo che io non lo sapessi, questa… _relazione_ che hai instaurato con il tuo umano. Non hai bisogno di sentirlo dire da me, sai già che non è un rapporto normale.» gli spiegò la Regina e strinse la sfera.

Yuri alzò la testa; aveva un filo di saliva che gli colava dal labbro e sputò di lato. «Quindi significa che io…» provò a parlare, ma fu bloccato di nuovo da un conato, mentre la luce si faceva sempre più intensa.

La voce della Regina pareva lontana, ma Yuri riuscì a sentirla oltre al rombo che sentiva nelle orecchie. «Esatto Yurochka. Significa che il tuo corpo e la tua anima vogliono amare, significa che se la tua anima fosse intera, saresti già innamorato di quel tuo umano.»

Yuri scosse la testa ed aprì gli occhi. Vedeva la sua anima brillare, pregare per ritornare dove le spettava di diritto, fluttuando arrabbiata all’interno della sfera, e si spinse in avanti. Non importava più niente, avrebbe sofferto volentieri il dolore, se avesse voluto dire scappare via da lì, mettere più leghe possibili tra se stesso e la follia della Regina, una follia che la spingeva a manipolare, giocare con le vite altrui, fingere d’essere una salvatrice, quando invece sapeva solo incatenare a sé le sue povere, ignare, vittime.

L’avrebbe affrontato con onore, e forse non sarebbe stato solo, perché l’idea d’essere capace di ricambiare l’amore di Otabek non era mai stata tanto reale, la _voglia_ d’esserne capace non era mai stata così intensa. Nella sua mente confusa, mentre tutto ciò che sapeva veniva sbriciolato dal semplice, furioso turbinio della nebbia luminosa, era l’unica cosa che era rimasta ferma e chiara. Lui voleva vivere, lui voleva stare con Otabek, e anche se ancora non sapeva come, né riusciva a capirne il perché, quella consapevolezza risuonava imperativa e struggente e gli dava la forza di continuare a muoversi e lottare.

Le catene invisibili gli bloccavano mani e piedi, ma non gli impedivano di urlare. «RIDAMMELA! LA RIVOGLIO!» gridò, il fiato che gli graffiava la gola. «Non mi interessa più stare qui! Lasciami andare!»

«Non osare rivolgerti così a me, Yuri. Cosa non capisci? Non posso lasciarti andare! Anche il mio prezioso Vitya mi ha abbandonato, sono rimasta sola per anni! Un secolo, prima che Seung-ah venisse a bussare alla mia porta. Non permetterò che succeda di nuovo, non voglio vivere ancora in quel modo…» Se Yuri non fosse stato così arrabbiato, si sarebbe accorto della tristezza che tingeva la voce della Regina.

«Come ha fatto ad andarsene? L’avete lasciato andare?» le chiese allora, senza fiato.

La Regina strinse la presa sulla sfera e Yuri era sicuro che se fosse stata di un materiale normale sarebbe già finita in mille pezzi.

«Mi ha abbandonato, si è ripreso la sua anima, me l’ha _rubata_! Mi fidavo di lui, e lui me l’ha rubata.» la voce della donna si incrinò e lei chiuse gli occhi, come se solo il ricordo le procurasse dolore. Però Yuri sapeva che non era vero, sapeva che la Regina non poteva provare niente, che il suo era solo un capriccio dettato dalla mente ormai disabituata a qualunque emozione.

Rise forte, Yuri, perché quella risposta era stata ridicola. « _TU_! Tu l’hai rubata a lui! Così come l’hai rubata a me! E adesso la rivoglio!»

La Regina gli afferrò i capelli con forza, una treccia si disfece e lui mugolò di dolore mentre le unghia si conficcavano nel cuoio capelluto. «Non osare, non osare rivolgerti a me in questo modo. Io non ho _rubato_ niente. Io ti ho raccolto quando per te non c’era altra speranza, ti ho donato una nuova vita e poteri che altri bramano da un’eternità. Come al mio Vitya, non ti ho chiesto nulla in cambio, se non la tua fedeltà e adesso tu mi stai tradendo per un futile _umano_!» Yuri percepì il veleno in quelle parole e strinse i denti.

«Io non vi avrei tradito, se voi non aveste fatto tutto questo, io non vi avrei tradito.» sputò, respirando a fatica.

«E avresti rinunciato al tuo umano per me?»

Yuri non rispose, le labbra strette. La risposta era palese, pericolosa, e ovvia. No, non avrebbe rinunciato ad Otabek, e forse, anche se la Regina non avesse scoperto il diario, sarebbe stata solo questione di tempo prima che le crisi avessero avuto la meglio su di lui, prima che si fosse reso conto che non era più la vita che voleva e a quel punto avrebbe avuto due sole possibilità: rinunciare a quello che lo legava alla Regina o lasciarsi morire, dilaniato da un sentimento che si sarebbe fatto strada dentro di lui, fino a consumarlo. Non era difficile immaginare cosa avrebbe scelto; non gli interessavano i poteri, non gli interessava l’immortalità, non gli erano mai importati neanche prima, quando era ancora del tutto umano, ed erano diventati solo un piacevole effetto collaterale. Da troppo tempo aveva creduto che stare lì, al fianco della Regina, nel castello, nella foresta, a vivere tra i lupi, sarebbe sempre stato il suo unico scopo, il suo unico _destino_. Eppure, da quando aveva incontrato Otabek, in lui si era risvegliata la voglia di avere di più da quella vita, di trovare una strada che fosse la _sua_ , scelta, e non offerta.

La Regina sorrise, condiscendente, melliflua. «Vedi, Yurochka? Mi avresti lasciata sola.»

«Avete ancora Seung-gil.» provò, in ennesimo tentativo di farla ragionare.

«Lo so, e gli sono grata. Ma tu proteggi il bosco, la mia amata foresta, i miei animali e non posso lasciarti andare.» Gli sussurrò. La presa sui suoi capelli si fece più debole, quasi una carezza, e la Regina gli alzò il mento. «Sai che non posso far altro, vero?»

Si allontanò da lui e prese di nuovo la sfera, che brillava ancora, accecante. La portò di fronte a lui, e Yuri faticò a tenere gli occhi aperti e di nuovo quella sensazione di pace gli rilassò le membra, nonostante la paura cieca che sentiva nel petto.

Si spinse all’indietro con la schiena, cercando di sfuggire alla stretta magica, si guardò intorno, in cerca di _qualcosa_. Sapeva benissimo di non poter fare più nulla, ma non smise di lottare. Non smise di lottare quando la Regina gli posò una mano sul petto, non smise di lottare quando con un rapido movimento del dito aprì la sfera. La bruma dorata volteggiò, prima di riversarsi totalmente nel suo petto e Yuri si sentì _completo_ , una gioia incontenibile gli squarciava il petto, seguita da un dolore forte, una sensazione d’abbandono che non aveva mai _realmente_ dimenticato ed infine un bruciore lungo tutta la gola e nello stomaco. Era un calore diverso da quello delle crisi, era sano, era piacevole e semplicemente meraviglioso. Sentì all’improvviso un freddo gelido al corpo, poiché il suo sangue si era appena riscaldato e risentiva di più del ghiaccio sotto le gambe e tutto intorno a lui. Voleva gridare, piangere, correre, mentre il turbinio di emozioni a lungo rimaste rinchiuse nella sfera si faceva strada in lui. Non aveva ancora smesso di lottare.

Poi la mano della Regina si ritirò dal suo petto e tutto svanì. Il freddo scomparve, il calore con esso, lasciandolo come un guscio vuoto, come quelle strane conchiglie che trovava incastonate nella roccia. Non aveva più nulla, né la gioia, né il dolore, nemmeno il più piccolo briciolo di umanità. I suoi occhi spenti erano fissi sulle dita della Regina, ricoperte di nebbia dorata, splendeva forte e pulsava piena di energia, tendendosi verso di lui. Non provò nulla mentre lei la costringeva all’interno dell’ampolla, dove riprese a volteggiare furiosa; spingeva contro le pareti, e Yuri non ebbe nemmeno tempo di vederla vibrare un’ultima volta, prima che scomparisse nell’aria, come se non fosse mai esistita.

Socchiuse le palpebre, avvertendo le catene sciogliersi ed il proprio corpo cadere in avanti, sorretto solo dalla presa salda della Regina.

Yuri alzò il viso.

Non sentiva niente, solo il vuoto freddo del suo cuore che quasi non batteva più, la solitudine dei suoi pensieri slegati da qualunque emozione.

I suoi occhi incrociarono quelli della Regina, che lo mise in piedi, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. «Rimarrai con me, mio caro Yurochka.»

Yuri non rispose, si limitò a lasciarsi abbracciare dalla donna. Adesso non sentiva più il freddo delle sue braccia, anzi, gli sembravano tiepide; lei lo strinse e poi gli parlò all’orecchio. «Adesso devi solo disfarti dell’umano.»

«Lo farò, mia signora.» le rispose, atono. Non era più importante, non sapeva nemmeno perché avrebbe dovuto esserlo.

«Bravo, Yurochka.» gli carezzò i capelli e Yuri abbandonò la testa sulla spalla di lei. Si sentiva stanco, privo di qualsiasi proposito, ma si limitò a restare in silenzio, mentre la Regina mormorava contenta che adesso sarebbero rimasti insieme.

Chiuse gli occhi, le palpebre pesanti. Non aveva più voglia di lottare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCUSATE!  
> Sparisco per un sacco di tempo e mi ripresento con un capitolo del genere, sono pessima.  
> Mi dispiace di essere riuscita ad aggiornare solo adesso, ma sono stata impegnata con l’università (e giovedì ho l’ultimo esame, uccidetemi pls) e lo è stata anche la mia beta, quindi non ha potuto aiutarmi con il capitolo se non praticamente questo pomeriggio.  
> Che dire su questo capitolo se non SCUSATEMI DI NUOVO TANTO.  
> È stato difficile arrivare a questo punto, perché chi mi conosce sa che io e l’angst non andiamo molto d’accordo, però ehi, se non ci provo mai non posso migliorare! Vorrei anche poter dire che dal prossimo capitolo le cose miglioreranno, ma non prendiamoci in giro lol  
> “Seung-ah” è un vezzeggiativo coreano, stando a quanto dice internet, perché la regina chiama i suoi sottoposti con soprannomi affettuosi :)  
> Detto ciò, spero che il capitolo, anche se corto ed in ritardo, vi sia piaciuto e che vorrete lasciarmi un commento o un kudos! Mi fanno sempre molto felice!  
> Un enorme ringraziamento va a **classicpleistocene** che ha commentato lo scorso capitolo  <3 e ovviamente a **Kiarana** , che ha commentato e ha anche fatto [questo](http://yakoucchu.tumblr.com/post/162438902625/%C3%AF-%C3%AF%CE%BB%D1%8Fg%CF%83%D0%BF%C6%AD%D3%A9%CE%AE%CF%83%CE%BB%D1%8F%C6%AD%C3%AF-%C3%AF-for-my-ice-queen) aesthetic per me e io piango ancora T_T  
> E come sempre ringrazio la mia meravigliosa beta che mi deve sopportare ~~e lowkey mi odia ma non vuole ammetterlo~~  
>  Adesso credo che andrò a cercare di dormire *risata isterica* e alla prossima (sperando che non sia tra altri due mesi)


End file.
